Golden Sun Shadowed
by Meneil
Summary: The game was but a shadow of Isaac's and his friend's trials and tribulations. Here is the true story of Golden Sun, unveiled. I actually updated, wow.
1. Ivan

Author's Quick Note: I look back at this and cringe, keh, it gets better later... I made a few minor adjustments, but nothing major.

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 1: Ivan

There was nothing to do. The sleepy little town of Vault contains no excitement; no surprises. Everyone went about their daily chores in a monotonous tone. I couldn't wait for my master to finish haggling with the mayor of Vault. I enjoyed peace and quiet, but this was a little too much...

After I had become bored with the two's debate, I returned to the inn. The inn was unusually large for such a small town. The ceiling was long but flat. The walls in our room had peeling paint. A window sat at the edge of the western wall, allowing some sunlight to be brought in.

The wooden floor's planks looked as if they could collapse at any minute. There were six beds in a single, wide room. One of the beds contained my master Hammet's treasured valuable: the Shaman's rod. I had been entrusted to guard the rod at all costs.

I'm a servant to the house of the King of Kalay, you see. Master Hammet is both a king and merchant. He is kind and wise; I greatly admire him. Everyone in Kalay also thinks so, too. Kalay isn't as wealthy as the great city of Tolbi, but our king rules with kindness and trust, not power and riches.

I must have been homesick, because I couldn't wait for Master Hammet to finish his business. He had been gone for quite some time with the Mayor of Vault...

A violent rumbling suddenly catapulted me out of my bed. I heard a _crash _and then the yells and screams of people. I gingerly picked myself up and ran down the stairs to exit the inn. As I left the inn, I couldn't help but wonder what on Weyard was going on. There were no major earthquakes at this part of the world!

When I got outside, the rumbling hadn't subsided. I looked up, and to my horror I saw a meteor hurling out of the sky at an amazing speed. It was coming right at me! I stood paralyzed, unable to process anything. I simply watched as the rock came closer... and closer... and closer...

There was another resounding crash, and the meteor smashed itself into the inn's roof instead of me. The hay on the roof spattered everywhere, along with sparks from the rock. That thing... it had nearly killed me!

A warm, orange-red glow began to grow on the grass now covered in hay. The sight of the flame made my mind jump back into gear again. A single word finally processed itself in my mind: fire. Knowing that the fire would easily spread, I lifted my foot and stomped hard upon the small flame, smothering its life giving oxygen intake.

I looked around, to see the panicked citizens of Vault running in circles. "Stay calm!" I tried to shout above the shrieks. Of course, no one listened. They continued to run around wailing. I watched as a mother with a child ran hastily into her room. One of the three travelers who had arrived today ran into the Sanctum. I saw one other traveler run into the inn, and the third into the mayor's house. Just after the one entered the mayor's house, the mayor himself and my master busted out of the doors.

I decided that I needed to protect Hammet. _After_ _all, I am his servant._ I jogged over to where he was standing. "Master Hammet!" I yelled above the screams. He looked around, unsure of where my voice had come from, in disarray, similar to what I had been in a second ago. "Master Hammet!" This time he looked at me. "Please get yourself into the town's dungeon! I doubt that a few rocks will be able to smash its way through a rock roof!"

Hammet nodded his head. "Yes, you are right, Ivan. I shall go there immediately." Hammet then turned to face the mayor. "Mayor, will you come with us? It will be safe there."

"Thank you for your concern, Hammet, but the duty as Vault's mayor is to protect my people. I will join you shortly."

"I understand," Hammet said, "we will wait for you in the dungeon, then. I'm sure your people will listen to you. I would offer to help you, but I'm afraid we wouldn't be of much use."

The two nodded their heads once more, before the mayor departed into the town center to try and calm his people. Hammet looked at me, and I knew I was supposed to guide him. "Master Hammet, please follow me," I said. The dungeon wasn't far from where we were standing, so all we had to do was walk down some stone stairs and enter through the door.

The room was cool and dark. Prisons lined the wall from the left side. There was a steady _drip drip _sound. Outside we could still here the yells and shouts of people, and an occasional crash sound of a meteor. After five minutes passed, a man entered the dungeon. A little while later, a woman entered. As time went by, more and more citizens of Vault began to steadily stream through the dungeon. I recognized some of them: the Sanctum's healers, the woman with the baby, the mayor's wife and children, the three travelers, and last but not least the mayor himself.

The screams outside had subsided.

All of the citizens in Vault, and even the travelers, were inside this dark room. Their whipers echoed throughout the hovel. Sometimes we would hear the crash of a meteor, and then everyone would grow deathly silent, before continuing on with their whispers.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the shaking subsided. The mayor cautiously exited the dungeon. "It's ok. Everything's fine now," he said.

Cheers erupted from the people. Everyone flowed out into the now waning sunlight. There was damage outside, but all of the houses were still in a living condition.

Hammet smiled at me, and I returned the favor. We entered the inn. The roof of the inn may have had a hole, but the inside was perfectly fine. We entered our room, and I looked at my bed. My smile immediately vanished. The Shaman's rod... it was gone! Hammet's most treasured keepsake, which he trusted me to guard, was gone!

_Woah, woah, calm down, Ivan. _During the rumbling, the rod just probably slipped off the bed or something. I calmed myself and looked around the bedNothing. I began to grow frightened. I looked under the bed.Nothing. This... this was not good! I searched the entire room, and still, nothing!

"Is something wrong, Ivan?"

My master had been watching me the whole time. I gulped, not wanting to tell him the truth, but I knew I had to. "Ye-yes, Ma-Master Hammet, I'm afraid that the Shaman's Rod is missing."

Hammet's face darkened. "Where did you last put it?"

"On my bed," I replied, pointing to the spot. "I know I put it right on my bed. I thought maybe the earthquake knocked it off, but... it's nowhere to be found!"

"Are you sure, Ivan?"

"Yes, Master Hammet. I ... apologize. It was my fault." I was prepared to take all the blame.

"If you're sure you put it there, then there's only one logical explanation: someone must have stolen it during the time of the falling rocks."

Stolen during the time of a crisis? What kind of monster would do such a thing? I couldn't reply.

"If you don't find it by tomorrow afternoon, we're leaving with or without you to Kalay. If you are left here, just travel across the bridge until you see Kalay. You are not permitted to leave Vault without the Shaman's Rod. Do you understand, Ivan?"

"Yes, sir; Master Hammet," I replied, suddenly feeling very, very homesick.

"Good," Hammet said. "Now go get some rest. This has been tiring for all of us. You can search for the rod in the morning." He changed his voice into a softer tone. "Ivan, this ordeal will help teach you about things in life. I'm only doing this to help you. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head in reply, and laid down in the inn's bed. Despite everything I had been through, I didn't feel very sleepy. Master Hammet followed my suit, and laid upon the inn's other bed. Soon I heard his soft breathing of sleep. I couldn't help but wonder about how he wasn't worried.

He must have had a lot of faith in me to believe that I would find it before tomorrow afternoon...

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, this is my first fanfic I've done before... I am a lowly freshman who knows very little of writing. Please give me tips of how I can improve. I've written a few stories before, but they were in third person. First person is sort of new for me...

Acknowledgments: Thanks to my Internet friend Gospel for inspiring me to write this story, and to Camelot and Nintendo for making Golden Sun. I do not own Golden Sun; Camelot and Nintendo do.


	2. Premonition

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 2: Premonition

I stood at the edge of a cliff, and the wind gently flowed across my face, brushing stray wisps of my hair to the side. The wind tried in vain to whisper its secrets to me. I listened intently, but I could not discern its words. A thousand different thoughts that were not my own passed through my head. Each thought was broken and incomplete. No matter how hard I listened, the ideas did not remain in my mind. It was like trying to catch smoke with my bare hands.

"I'm sorry," I said, speaking to air. "I cannot understand you."

In my mind's eye, I saw a room that was perfectly square. The floor tile was charred and blackened, as though it had been scorched by immense heat. However, there were a few green buds of grass and flowers on the ground, determined to bloom. The left half of the ceiling was a dark blue with black clouds. The right part of the ceiling looked like sky, but it was tinted a blood red. The western wall was a desolate wasteland, with only the skeletons of trees remaining. The eastern wall depicted a golden sun rising, giving off a reddish glow. Around the rising sun was thriving wildlife, mirroring the sun's color. My eyes shifted to the center of the room, where a celestial warrior stood. At first I thought he was also a painting, but then I realized he was too graphic for a picture.

The warrior was clad in silver armor, although he wore no helm. His hair was a light blond color, and was sprawled everywhere across his head. A yellow cloak gripped the warrior's neck and flowed down to the ground. He wore brown boots and gauntlets, but most noteworthy were his piercing blue eyes. His left hand was raised and I saw him clutching a red star in the sky. His right hand gripped a sword. He even had feathered wings on his back; those of an angel's. The hero stood gazing into my eyes, and then his mouth began to move. He tried to speak to me, but I did not comprehend his words.

Surely this was another way in which the wind tried communicating with me, but I still did not understand...

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, realizing I had been dreaming. My racing heart managed to calm itself as I found myself back in the inn. What did the dream mean? What was I thinking; a dream meaning something? It was nothing more than a dream; it never would be more than my imagination. Sure, I had some strange powers, but a premonition...?

_The Shaman's Rod... Master Hammet..._ yesterday's events came back to me. I sat up straight in my bed. There was light coming through the window, so it must have been morning. The bed next to me was empty, so I assumed Master Hammet was already awake.

I walked over to a dresser, where I kept my clothes. My normal attire was there: brown slacks, a purple kilt, and a green hoodie that had a cloak instead of a hood attached to the back. Instead of my regular shoes, however, I found a brand new pair. Master Hammet must have bought me new ones to make up for my burned pair.

The sun was way too bright for it to be early morning. I dressed as fast as I could, and rushed outside. My worst fear was confirmed: Master Hammet and the rest of his servants had packed up their cargo and were about to leave!

"Ivan!" Master Hammet flagged me over to the wagon, where he stood. My eyes made contact with him. "We're leaving three hours earlier than what I said last night. I've already made arrangements for you to stay at the mayor's house."

If it were possible for me to pale, I'm sure I would have. I certainly _felt _sick. "Why are you leaving early?" I asked.

"Every now and then, a few rocks still fall from the sky. It's too dangerous here, so I'm heading back to Kalay." Master Hammet must have sensed my trepidation. "Do not worry about it! Kalay is right across the bridge. You can't miss it." My master came closer to me. He put his hands on my shoulders, and whispered so that only I could hear. "Your strange powers will help you, Ivan. You will recover my rod, and in the process you will become stronger. Do whatever you feel is right. Maybe you will enjoy this more than you think."

Consoled by my master's words, I nodded my head. "Thank you," I whispered back. "I will recover the Shaman's Rod. I'll search the minds of those in Vault."

"Good lad!" My master exclaimed and patted my head. This time he spoke loudly enough for others to hear. "First, go and see the mayor and thank him for his hospitality. After you recover the Shaman's Rod, offer your services to those who need it." Master Hammet climbed into the carriage. "I will see you again soon! Farewell!"

I smiled and waved goodbye as the wagon departed from Vault. Strangely, I did not feel in the least worried. Everything would work out. I knew it would.

When the wagon had disappeared from view, I walked resolutely to the mayor's house. After I had thanked him, I would proceed to search the minds of the villagers. Master Hammet was right. My strange powers would help me.

The mayor was very kind to me, and explained that he did not believe any of the villagers of Vault would have stolen the rod.

"My precious urn was stolen from me also," he said. "I hope that you will help me find my own belonging too. The villagers of Vault and I have a certain bond, and I do not believe any of them have tried to break this bond. It was probably the travelers who arrived in town two days ago. To help you find the culprits, I have said that no one can leave the village that has been here more than three days." The mayor smiled at me. "Good luck!"

"Thank you," I replied, happy that the mayor was aiding me. I strode out of the mayor's house, feeling unusually confident. Master Hammet's soothing words still had a pretty strong effect on me.

At Vault's graveyard, I found the three travelers conversing quietly among themselves about something. As soon as they saw me, they immediately stopped talking, and just stood glaring at me. Two of the travelers were female; they wore purple. The one in the middle of the three was male, and he was obviously their leader. Unlike his comrades, the leader wore tan clothes.

I said no word; I knew what had to be done. I walked boldly up to the tan leader and placed my hand on his arm. I closed my eyes, and began to cast mind read.

"Wha-what's he doing?" The leader said.

_Don't pay attention to them; keep your focus, Ivan. Relax... what do you see?_

"That kid's really freaking me out!" The girl on the leader's left side said.

_Ok, some images are getting clearer. Just a little bit farther and I'll be able to see what they did yesterday..._

"You little leech!" The third one exclaimed. I was about to get a clear picture in my head, but right at that moment the girl kicked me and broke my concentration. Darn it!

"He's so weird," the leader said. "I don't know what the heck he was doing, and I don't care! Let's get out of here!" The three travelers nodded their heads to one another, and took off towards then inn. I tried to follow, but they didn't let me get close to them again.

All of the villagers seemed innocent, like the mayor said, and the three travelers wouldn't come near me. Not long ago, a group of six other travelers had arrived, but they left within thirty minutes. They seemed a bit suspicious, but obviously they couldn't have stolen my master's rod so I left them alone. After a fruitless search, I returned to the mayor's house. I needed a break.

I stood staring at the wooden wall, as if the answer would be embedded on it. I was lost in my thoughts, when a hand tugged my shoulder. I turned around and saw the mayor's two children.

"Um... Ivan?" The little boy said. The girl stood quietly by and watched, but her eyes were curious also.

"What is it?"

"You won't find your stolen stick. That's what I think."

I closed my eyes and used a shallow mind read, just for the heck of it. I was bored, and I felt like flaunting my powers a little bit and becoming mysterious.

_Actually, I think Ivan will find the stick. I just don't see why a stick would be so important, _the boy thought.

I opened my eyes. "You don't really believe what you say, do you? You think that I will find the rod, right?"

Both the boy and girl's eyes widened.

"You know that? You can tell when I'm lying?" The boy said.

I merely smiled at them. The two, awed, went back to their own section of the house. They were nice kids... too bad I didn't have time to play with them.

I was about to continue my examination of the wall, when the door opened. Two travelers strode in. Both seemed to be but a little older than me. That's pretty young to be wandering.

They began to talk to the mayor. It seemed like they were introducing themselves. Their eyes had not yet seen me, but I openly stared at them.

One of them was nothing unusual: very tall, brown eyes, hair that stood straight up on its ends, brown leather armor and gloves, and a giant sword. Well, talk about color-coded.

The second one, however, made my heart beat faster. He seemed to be the leader of the two, but that wasn't all. _He was the exact same warrior from my dream last night, except without the wings._

I caught myself before the two noticed my staring and quickly transferred my gaze to the wall. What did this mean? These two... surely I was meant to talk to them. Suddenly I felt a little bit apprehensive. Ok, so if they come and talk to me, fine; I'll talk back. But if they don't, I'll just leave them alone. Right, so I better prepare something to say if they want to talk to me.

Oh! I know! I'll dazzle them with my mind reading powers. I wonder if the one is an angel of Sol? Ha! Angel of Sol... I can't believe I even thought that.

The two travelers' presence was close behind me. I turned around and carefully looked at them, then cast mind read on the big one. I still didn't have the courage to mind read the "angel of Sol."

_There are a lot of rumors about this kid having strange powers, _the big one thought.

I smiled slightly at the two. "Yes... yes, I do possess strange powers," I said. Both warriors looked alarmed.

Encouraged by my previous mind read success, I cast the same thing on the "angel of Sol."

_He must be using psynergy to read our minds._

They call this psynergy? "My ability is called psynergy? I had no idea!" I exclaimed, continuing to mind read the same one.

_His powers are not all that special. We have them too._

"You have them too, don't you?" I asked, not feeling like a freak of nature for once in my life. "Your names are..." The two caught onto my trick and tried to back away, but I stepped forward at the same time.

_Isaac, _thought the "angel."

_Garet, _thought the big one.

"Isaac and Garet. My name is Ivan. Pleased to meet you," I said, still smiling. The two still looked unsure of me. They exchanged glances that practically screamed that they were unhappy. Feeling like a freak of nature again, I asked, "are my powers really all that frightening?"

The big one, or Garet as I should now call him, looked to the angel Isaac for an answer. Isaac shook his head, and I felt relieved that he did not think me strange. I wanted to show my gratitude to them in exchange. I was so happy to find someone out there with abilities like mine. There was some sort of bond connecting us; I could feel it. If we both had psynergy, why wouldn't we be able to share it?

"Give me your hand," I ordered Isaac. Isaac's eyebrows shot up questionably but he complied. After our hands were clasped together, I advanced towards Garet, with Isaac following my lead.

Garet wore his unhappy face again, and backed away from us until he couldn't go any farther. I used mind read.

_Aaaaah! Stop reading my mind, Ivan!_

I did stop and turned to Isaac. "So Isaac, were you able to read Garet's mind?" I asked, hoping he had. Isaac looked amazed and nodded his head. "I thought so. We combined our psynergy and you were also able to see into Garet's mind."

"Woah, cool! You read my mind, Isaac? No fair! I want to read minds too!" Garet exclaimed.

"You're right! It's not fair to read one-on-one," I said, and released Isaac's hand and clasped Garet's instead. Both of us advanced towards the now unhappy Isaac, and I closed my eyes, about to use mind read, when-

"Wow, cool! I read your mind, Isaac!" Garet said.

I opened my eyes and looked at Garet strangely. "Um, Garet? I didn't use mind read yet."

"What!" Garet exclaimed. "But I heard a voice in my head..."

I shook my head. "But I didn't... oh well... forget it. Let's try again, Garet. Ready?"

Garet nodded his head, so I closed my eyes and concentrated on mind read.

_Did it work this time? Ok enough already. Stop reading my mind; I can feel your psynergy._

I opened my eyes and released Garet's hand.

"Wow, cool! I read your mind, Isaac!" Garet said again, with a cheesy smile on his face.

I needed these two's help... I didn't know how I knew, but it doesn't matter. Maybe it was because of my dream; maybe it's because we share the ability of psynergy.

So, despite the fact that I did not want to ask for help, I did. Everything was explained about the Shaman's Rod. I told them that I had mind read all of the villagers, but the three travelers who came two days ago had ran away. "I think we should start by mind reading them, but they won't let me near them," I explained.

Isaac and Garet were very kind and agreed to help. At first they were concerned about showing psynergy to "outsiders," as they put it, which surprised me. Evidently, they could tell when I used mind read.

"There's nothing to worry about. Normal people can't see mind read," I assured them.

All three of us left the mayor's house, after the mayor himself wished us luck. He seemed pleased that Isaac and Garet were going to help me retrieve the stolen goods. With new hope in my heart, I felt practically invincible. After all, I had an "angel" with me!

I turned to my newfound friends and proclaimed, "let's go get those thieves!"

* * *

Author's Note: It may seem like I'm Garet bashing, but I'm not. There's a logical explanation... but that would ruin the story if I told you, eh? Although this story is mainly the original GS story line, there will be surprising events too. And a love story. Oh yea can't forget the love story . I'm not playing the game while I write this story, so a few things might be slightly different. I might change it on purpose or I might have just forgotten... but never fear! I've beat the original GS 6 times so I think my memory will be ok... hopefully...

Oh! Also, as a side note, I'll try to update this weekly, but I won't if I don't get a review, know what I mean? What's the point of writing if not one person reads...? So the more reviews the better, yea? You might inspire me! Btw, this chapter is long and took forever to write... be happy. So... um... yea... going to acknowledgment section...

Acknowledgments: Thanks to Camelot and Nintendo for creating Golden Sun. Golden Sun is a trademark of Camelot and Nintendo; I do not own it. Um... not sure who or what to give credit for inspiration.

Uh... Normally this is where Reviewer acknowledgments would be, but since I am editting, and ff made their new policy, I just deleted them.


	3. Psynergy Display

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 3: Psynergy Display

I was sure that many of the villagers of Vault received the wrong impression when they saw Isaac and I holding hands. However, despite the humiliation, we managed to talk and Mind Read most of the citizens. Many of them believed the three travelers were responsible for the recent thefts.

A girl clothed in purple stood at the edge of town, near the mayor's house. I motioned to Isaac and Garet to talk to her. This was the same traveler who kicked me earlier that day, so I was a little apprehensive.

Garet must have sensed my trepidation because he walked up to her first and began to speak. "Hey..." he began, but she cut him off.

"Are you accusing us of stealing master Hammet's treasured rod?" She asked briskly.

"Er, no, I..." Garet began.

"Ha! I knew you were too smart to listen to rumors," she laughed. "It wasn't us." She swore, then continued: "we don't even know what was stolen!"

Isaac cocked his eyebrow and mumbled, "mm-hm..."

At the sound of Isaac's voice, the girl whirled around. "It... it's that leech!" She gave me a death glare. "Don't you dare try to even _touch _me, or I'll kick you in the..."

"I think we should leave now," I said, tugging at Isaac's cape.

Isaac nodded his head in agreement, so Garet and I followed him to the inn. On the top floor, where I had previously stayed with Master Hammet, we found the other two travelers.

Both were extremely jumpy. Isaac tried to start a conversation, but they ran to the other side of the room. I even tried to Mind Read them, but both freaked out and broke my concentration. After a few minutes we gave up trying to catch them and regrouped in the hall.

"It's no use. They suspect something. I can't get close enough to Mind Read," I moaned.

"Split up," Isaac said, beginning to walk back towards the bedroom. Those were the first two words I heard him say, unless you count "mm-hm" as a word.

Garet sighed as he watched Isaac walk away. "I guess that means I have to guard the exit, seeing as you have to Mind Read, Ivan," he said.

"Yea. Thanks, Garet," I replied, hastening to catch up with Isaac.

"Uh-oh. They're back again... they're gonna come after us one-on-one this time," the girl clothed in purple whined. Fortunately, this girl seemed to do more complaining than attacking, so I didn't have to worry about being kicked. Well, hopefully. Er, I mean, she didn't seem like the kind of person to kick me...

"Doesn't matter," the leader hissed. "Just avoid 'em like we did before!"

Isaac was at one end of the room while I was across from him. Our goal was to corner one, or both, of the travelers. I began to walk slowly forward, concentrating on synchronizing my movements with Isaac. Lagging accidentally, I let the tan leader slip through a crack in our defenses. Oops, that was my fault... but there was still the purple girl. I continued to walk in the same direction, hoping Isaac would come around the other way and corner her. He had different plans, however, and ran after the tan leader. Noticing my direction towards the girl, Isaac skidded to a stop and changed direction suddenly.

Isaac's movement caught the girl off guard. She was probably aiming to run around the bed when I came near, but Isaac blocked her escape.

"Now, Ivan!" Garet yelled, seeing our success.

"Alright!" I chimed, and began to use Mind Read.

This was no shallow Mind Read: it was in-depth. The first image I received was actually myself. I saw myself clutching the tan leader's arm with my eyes closed. No, that happened today. I'm not far enough into her mind yet; this happened recently.

"What... what's he doing?" The leader yelled out from the other side of the room.

"Oh, my! He's sort of... glowing!" The girl whimpered.

"Well? Did you find anything?" Garet said.

I saw rocks cascading down upon the earth, and terrified citizens of Vault running around in panicked circles. Ah, here we go. This is it. The tan leader was telling the two girls to split up. Inside of the girl's memories, I watched as she entered the inn. She scooped up numerous random possessions, then noticed my master's Shaman's rod, picking it up also. The female returned to where the tan leader had spoken to them, and waited a little while before the other two returned.

The other girl held up an urn and some miscellaneous items. _"From the mayor's house. Best that."_

"_I went in to the inn, but the only thing I found of value was this stupid rod. Hammet must not've brought his good things. I thought kings were supposed to be wealthy," _the girl, whose mind I was currently in, said.

"_I think I can best that," _their leader smiled slyly and held up a statue made of pure gold.

"_From the Sanctum. Nothing else interesting there, though. Well, in any case, we need to find a place to hide this stuff. We can't leave with these raining rocks."_

The three walked into the inn...

"Leave me alone!" The girl shrieked, and wildly began to scratch at Isaac. Her sudden movement broke my concentration and pulled me back into reality.

Isaac tried in vain to fend her off, but the poor girl was scared out of her wits and pushed him hard on the wall. In the split second Isaac let his guard down, the girl rushed away from me and catapulted herself into her leader's arms, sobbing. What a weirdo. Mind Reading doesn't hurt anyone...

My teammates and I regrouped in the hallway.

"So, what'd you find, Ivan?" Garet asked.

"It's definitely them. I think they've stolen a whole ton of other stuff besides the Shaman's Rod, too. We don't have enough proof to bring them to the mayor, though."

"Well, what if we found the stuff? Where did they hide it?"

"I don't know. The link into her mind was broken before I could find out the exact location. I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure that they hid it somewhere in the inn," I replied. "Let's search this area. We'll probably find something. It's useless to try Mind Reading again."

Every shelf, pot, jar, bed, and dresser was searched, but the stolen items were no where to be found. This was pointless. They must've found a very good hiding spot to hide so much stuff, or maybe they didn't hide it in the inn after all. All I was accomplishing was wasting my friends' time...

Isaac walked into the kitchen, the area I was currently searching. "Hey, Isaac..." They'd tried so hard to help me, but the outcome was inevitable. I was about to tell him to give up searching, but decided that Garet should know at the same time, too. "...Where's Garet?"

Isaac shrugged.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him in a while. Should we go look for him?" I asked.

Isaac nodded.

Both of us looked around the entire inn, but Garet had disappeared. Seeing him nowhere, Isaac left the building, with me trailing behind him.

"Garet!" I called out, hoping he would hear me.

"What!" Garet's voice sounded above. It was a good thing that he was unharmed; good to know he wasn't kidnapped. For a little while I had been afraid the thieves had... you know... caught Garet.

Isaac and I looked up, and saw Garet lying on the roof of the inn.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked.

"Taking a break," he replied. "Hey, guys, come check it out! You can see all of Vault, and even part of Vale. There's a hole in the roof though; be careful you don't slip and fall into it."

Maybe I just needed a break. Maybe we shouldn't give up after all. "Ok," I said and climbed up a ladder and sat next to Garet. Isaac followed after me, but as soon as he put his feet on the roof, we heard a resounding _crack_.

"Um, that doesn't sound good," Garet said. More creaks and groans erupted from the hay roof.

"Let's get down from here," I said nervously. I stood up and was about to walk over towards the ladder, but the hay beneath me begun to disintegrate! Part of the roof's structure collapsed, sending hay, Isaac, Garet, and me falling. It happened and was over so fast that none of us had time to let out a shout.

"Gah," I said, and stood up slowly, dusting myself off. Everyone appeared to be fine, other than a few minor scratches. Scanning the room we had fallen into, I saw that there didn't appear to be any way in or out, besides the roof, which was too high to reach. "What do we do now? We can't get out!"

Isaac was glaring at a very large crate. The box was the only thing in the room, except for a jagged hole that ran across the floor. "Move," he said, extending both hands towards forward, but without touching it. A powerful force of raw fire energy appeared in a ghostlike hand form, and slid the crate to the left side of the room.

It was my first time seeing my friend's psynergy, and I was impressed. So Isaac could control the element of fire, while I control wind. "Do you use fire pysnergy, Isaac?" I asked, wanting clarification.

To my surprise, Isaac shook his head.

Garet explained to me instead: "no, Isaac controls the power of Venus, or earth. I'm the fire user. Oh, we call fire Mars, by the way."

"But that was clearly 'Mars' psynergy that he was projecting," I argued.

"Yes, but Isaac really only knows Venus psynergy. He can use 'Move,' but other than that, he knows nothing of Mars. Me, I'm the flame user."

"Hm... ok. So you it's possible to use elemental abilities other than your psynergy type?"

"Yep, that's right."

Wow... I'm limited by using only wind. Oh well, that's ok. I like the wind.

Isaac tapped his hand against the wall impatiently, and I stopped my conversation with Garet to see what he wanted. There was a hole on the right side of the wall! When Isaac used Move, he must have revealed the secret. Seeing that our attention was on him, Isaac entered the new passage, and Garet and I followed.

The room we entered was larger than the small and cramped previous area. Storage crates, barrels, and chests adorned every corner. In the center of the room, a man sat struggling... there were ropes around him! Someone had tied him up!

My teammates and I rushed over to help him. Isaac cut his bonds, and I untied the handkerchief around his mouth.

"What happened?" Garet asked, his eyes gleaming strangely.

"I was fixing the inn's roof, when I accidentally fell into a hole. I was looking for a way out, when... _wham! _Someone nailed me from behind!" The guy explained.

"That's awful," I said.

"It looks like we've been found," a voice behind us said. All of us whirled around and saw the three thieves: the two girls clothed in purple, and their leader in tan. "I'm sorry for everything we've done," the tan one continued. "If we return all the goods and say we're sorry, will you let us go?"

Uh-oh. Definitely _not_ the people I wanted to see Garet and I looked to Isaac, awaiting his response.

Determination was set in Isaac's face. His eyes closed halfway, and he shook his head once.

"What!" The leader exclaimed. "You mean even if we make amends and set everything right, you _still _won't let us go?"

"Returning everything and saying you're sorry won't make everything right," I said, willing to back up Isaac. He and Garet had done so much for me; I would stand by their decision, even if it meant we had to fight the three.

"You hear that?" The whiney purple girl said. "They won't let us go! What are we gonna do?"

"The only thing we can do!" The other girl replied. "We have to fight them! We have to keep them silent!"

"That's right," the tan leader said. "If they won't shut up, we'll have to force them! Let's get 'em!" The three drew their swords. Ok, so they were actually more like daggers.

"Oh no!" The guy next to us whimpered, scampering behind one of the crates.

Garet and Isaac both drew their swords. Oh, crud. I just remembered: I didn't have a weapon! I was using the Shaman's Rod before!

"Don't make me use psynergy," I warned.

"Psynergy? What the crud is that?" The leader said, motioning for the other two to advance. "Trying to scare us, eh? This isn't a game, boy! We're gonna kill ya!"

The feisty girl made the first move. She lunged towards Garet, but he anticipated her move and blocked. The two began to have a power contest, but it looked as though Garet had the advantage. After all, he did have a longer sword.

This was it. They made the first strike. I had to fight back; had to fight now! I pointed my hand towards the center of the three, concentrating my energy. "Whirlwind!" I shouted.

A column of wind appeared, violently sweeping around in a semicircle, throwing the tan leader off balance while the other two just barely managed to remain on their feet. "What the..." but the leader never finished his sentence. For at that precise moment, Isaac used his own psynergy.

"Quake!" He said, and the floor around the three rumbled. Our opponents had gained a few scratches, but they were far from being defeated. The one girl hadn't even broken her stance with Garet.

"They're witches!" The purple girl whined.

"Warlocks," her leader corrected. "But look how young they are! We can still beat 'em! That didn't hurt all that much, right? Just charge before they can do it again!"

The hesitant girl advanced towards me, while the leader charged Isaac. Isaac fended off his opponent's blows, but was having a hard time. "Flint, help me," Isaac said. A creature that could have easily been mistaken as a clod of earth appeared, and guided Isaac's sword in one blow. With the help of the creature, Isaac's sword met his opponent's with tremendous force. The power surprised the leader, and he lost his grasp on his dagger. It was sent hurtling into the air.

Meanwhile, I had dodged the girl's hits. She was clumsy, and wasn't attacking with her full force, but I was still having a difficult time fighting without a weapon. At one time she waited just a little too long, so I cried out, "Ray!" A cloud appeared over her head, and lightening gave her a small jolt.

"Cut that out!" She said, and began to attack faster, this time not withholding.

I cursed because I had no weapon.

"Ivan!" Isaac's voice rang out. "Move!" The tan leader's flying dagger changed direction and rushed unnaturally towards the girl cornering me. The ghostly hand propelled the weapon into her head, and for a second I was afraid Isaac had killed her. The girl fell into a crumpled heap. I soon realized with a rush of relief that only the blade's hilt had hit her head.

Before the dagger reached the ground, I plucked it out of the air. Wonderful: now I had a weapon! "Thanks!" I yelled.

Isaac was too busy to acknowledge me, and instead said, "I summon the power of earth! Venus!"

The same creature I had seen before appeared, but this time it seemed to be more like a ghost. It rose from the floor, bringing a torrent of giant mud clods with it. The mud hit the leader and the feisty girl hard.

The feisty girl in purple, who had recently been attacking Garet with a sword, was sent hurtling towards the wall, and banged her head. "Yeowch!" She howled, and then looked for her next target. Seeing me standing near, she wiped mud from her face and rushed towards me.

"Whir-" Before I could finish my psynergy, the girl was upon me, lashing out violently with her dagger. I blocked her attacks with difficulty.

Noticing my plight, Garet rushed to help me. In her haste, the girl had forgotten about Garet, and thus left herself completely wide open for his attack. Garet hit her hard with his sword's hilt, causing an instant KO. Without even pausing, Garet whirled around and mumbled, "Flare!" and small flames washed over the tan leader.

"Whirlwind!" The wind sucked the leader into the air and brought him hard against the wall. The leader was not unconscious, but was in no condition to fight. He was mud splattered, burned, bruised, and weaponless.

Isaac walked up to him, looking coldly at his opponent. The tan leader began to fume, mumbling curses and swears. Our fight was over; we had won the battle. Other than a few scratches neither my teammates nor me were harmed.

"Hey, Hammet's pet," the leader sneered. "Guess what? I've heard that your master was taken hostage by a worse band of thieves than us. Yea, that's right, midget! Your foolish old man went to Lunpa, and hasn't come back! The thieves of Lunpa have no honor! You know what they do to a man of Hammet's status?"

Before I had time to respond, the guy we saved earlier crept cautiously out from around the crate, and said: "By Sol... I thought we were going to die for sure."

Right at that moment, the mayor suddenly appeared in the room, along with a few other male villagers. "Holy smokes!" He cried out, most un-mayor like. "You kids found the thieves! And from the looks of things, you fought them, too!"

"Mayor!" I fumbled. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, I heard that you kids were on the roof when it collapsed. I was going to come help you, but it looks like you can take care of yourselves. My! What a wonderful job you did of rounding these scalawags! So this is where the three were hiding the stolen possessions... Say, would you three mind helping tie these three up? We'll lock them away for a long, long time," the mayor promised.

Isaac nodded his head, so we gathered our three ex-opponents, and tied them tightly but not cruelly. The mayor thanked Garet and Isaac for helping me and all Vault's citizens.

"Take these three away to Vault's dungeon," the mayor said, motioning to those with him. Two men stepped forward and picked up our tied enemies.

"You! Isaac, right?" The leader glared at Isaac. "I won't forget the wrong you did us!"

"What?" Garet said, trying to remind the leader that Isaac wasn't the only one in the fight. "Don't you know? Stealing from others is wrong!" ...Ok, that sounded really corny.

"We'll escape from Vault's prison, and hunt you down, I promise!"

"Evil never prevails!" Garet responded. ...All right, he needs to stop that. That just sounded really stupid.

The guy we had freed searched the room, finding all of the stolen possessions: the mayor's precious urn, the Sanctum's golden statue, and my Shaman's Rod. The mayor invited us all to his house for a celebration, then left, telling us that there was now a ladder leading out of the inn's roof.

When we were alone, I turned to my friends. "Thanks for helping me find the Shaman's Rod."

"Don't mention it!" Garet replied. "Isaac said we'd help. Isaac always keeps his promises. Hey, now that you have the Shaman's Rod, what are you gonna do, Ivan?"

"I... I don't know. The leader of the thieves mentioned that Master Hammet went to Lunpa, and hasn't come back. If that's true, I'm going to go rescue him. What about you?"

"Um... well, I suppose we should go after Felix, right Isaac?" Garet asked.

Isaac nodded his head.

"Oh, of course, I am so foolish. You must have a quest of your own," I replied, feeling ashamed that my friends had taken valuable time to help me. "But, what... is your quest?" I walked towards Isaac, closed my eyes, and cast Mind Read.

"Oh, no!" Garet moaned. "He's using Mind Read on us! Should we stop him, Isaac?"

My eyes were closed so I did not see whether Isaac shook or nodded his head. Images began to appear in my head... I saw a scene from Isaac's memory recreate itself. I saw everything that happened... in a place called Sol Sanctum. Felix, Saturos, Menardi, and Alex... these were their enemies... Isaac and Garet had to stop them from destroying the world, and rescue Felix and his sister...

So Isaac really is like an angel. He is guarding the world; protecting it from evil, even if it meant fighting one of his best friends, Felix.

I opened my eyes, but couldn't think of anything to say for a while. After a minute went by, I finally said, "I see. That's some quest." I sighed. "Well, I suppose you must leave immediately to chase Felix. Maybe I'll see you again someday."

"Wait, we're staying... for tonight," Isaac said his first full sentence. Isaac said a sentence! He seems to avoid talking at all costs. Oh, and he's staying in Vault tonight?

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed. "I'll be waiting for you at the mayor's house." I smiled at my newfound friends, happy to know them, even if it was only for a day. Joining their quest... would have been so fun. But Master Hammet needed me, and I could not let him down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet shoved food down at an alarming right, while Isaac ate nearly nothing. I ate a hot dog, and drank a fizzy drink known as soda.

Isaac was listening politely to the mayor's two kids. The villagers danced and laughed, happy that their possessions were back, and also for the mayor's party, which was open to all. I myself spoke to the mayor, asking if he needed any repairs, recalling my master's words to offer my services. But the mayor told me that no, the village of Vault was just fine, and was even better because I had helped so much. He wished me good luck on finding Hammet (I had told him of what the thieves' leader had said), then the mayor was whisked away by his wife.

Garet was still continuing his wolfish behavior. I walked up to him, deciding to indulge him, and making our friendship grow; the friendship that would last only today.

"Hey, Garet. Have you tried the orange soda? It's really good," I said.

Garet sputtered and temporarily stopped eating. "What did you say?" He asked.

"The soda," I repeated. "It's really good. Have you tried it yet?"

Garet threw back his head and let out a booming laugh.

I didn't understand why he was laughing. "What... what's so funny?"

He grinned at me. "_Soda?_" He asked incredulously.

"Yea... soda..."

"Pop."

"What?"

"It's pop."

"Pop," I said, looking at Garet, catching on. "You call it pop."

"Yea, that's right! What the crud's up with _soda _anyway?"

I laughed, in good spirits. "Oh, excuse me, what's with you and your _hip hop pop_?"

"It's seriously called pop."

"Well I say soda."

"Pop."

"Soda."

"Pop."

"Soda."

"Let's ask Isaac. He can settle this," Garet said.

"Fine," I replied. "Fine by me. I know Isaac will say soda."

"He'll say pop."

"Soda."

"Pop."

"Whatever. Let's go see Isaac," I grinned.

Both of us walked up to Isaac. The mayor's kids had gone off to play, so he quietly sat by and observed people.

"Hey, Isaac!" Garet greeted. "Do you say-"

"-Pop or soda?" I finished.

Confused, Isaac looked from Garet, to me, and back to Garet again.

"What do you call that fizzy, sweet drink?" I repeated the question.

A slow smile crept over Isaac's face as he realized our question.

"Tell Ivan he's insane. It's not soda; it's pop," Garet pressed.

"No, it's soda. I've only heard rumors of people calling it pop," I said. "What do you say, Isaac?"

The smile was still on Isaac's face, and he replied simply: "coke."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, I received more reviews than last time. That's good. Actually, I was aiming to get five reviews, though. Um... if this continues, I won't have to threaten you all; I should be updating once every week, hee hee. If you want me to update faster, you must review, must review FAST! Now. Please? It doesn't have to be a long review... you can just say "I read your story and I liked it." Or "I read your story and didn't like it." What does this do, you ask? It tells me two very important things: first, you read my story. Second, your opinion. This is useful for me; it helps me know the general direction the rest of the world likes. More than this would be preferable, for instance, why you like or dislike my story, but I won't think less of you if you just put down one sentence. It will still make me very, very happy that you take time to click the review button and let me know that people are reading my story. Ok, so review count is getting better, so I won't have to threaten about not writing. ) I just like reviews. It fills me with joy to open my email account and find a review! Truly!

Acknowledgments: Thanks to Camelot and Nintendo! They made Golden Sun and all characters. I do not own Golden Sun, because they do. Inspiration came Monday, when I opened my mailbox and found TWO reviews! Yay two reviews! Anyway I worked really hard Monday and now tonight too... see, I updated one day faster...


	4. Divided and Reunited

Author's Note: Warning! A little more uh... graphic in violence than my other chapters. Not too bad though.

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 4: Divided and Reunited

Lunpa was a tall fortress, known for its band of thieves. The fort stood at the top of a hill, with a village below in the valley. Lunpa was said to be impenetrable: guards aligned every corner. It was impossible to sneak in.

Isaac and Garet had gone on their own separate way, following a path east. As for myself, I went north and reached Lunpa within a relatively short amount of time. I wanted to rush in and save Master Hammet, but the guards would not let me through. Dodonpa, an evil man who ruled Lunpa, had decreed that no one would come in or out of the city's gates.

Two defenders and I had gotten into an argument. I demanded that they let me into Lunpa, but they steadfastly refused admittance. Both stood on top of the wall, glaring down at me as if I was some annoying insect.

"You!" One addressed me, after I had finished my fuming. "You're not from Kalay... are you?"

"So what if I am?" I shot back.

"Are you with the group of travelers who came by here yesterday morning?"

"Yes," I lied, hoping it would change my circumstances. In reality, I didn't have a clue about what they were talking about. Maybe these travelers had gotten into Lunpa, and the guards would let me through too.

"Oh!" the guard replied. "Well in that case, why didn't you just say so? Your companions left a message for you. They asked me to read you this note..." he paused to search his belt. The Lunpa defender's hand closed on a crumpled piece of paper, and he withdrew it.

"It says:

Our plans have changed, and we are not going to our original destination.

'To your hometown of the North,

a blue light will shine forth.'

You've got your message. Now scram!"

The message made no sense to me. Obviously, the guards still weren't prepared to let me through. I turned around sharply and strode away, letting the two think that I knew what the message referred to. There must be another way into Lunpa; there has to be!

I spent a few hours searching the area around Lunpa. There wasn't much to see. I found trees, a path, trees, monsters, and a whole lot of trees. I was about to give up hope, until I accidentally stumbled into a hole.

After I dusted myself off, I took stock of my surroundings. The 'hole' turned out to be a cave. Torches illuminated the underground land, so I could see everything clearly. A few stalactites hung from nature's ceiling. Occasionally, a drop of water would make its way down the stalactite and land with a resounding _plop _into a puddle.

The torches seemed oddly misplaced in front of nature's marvels. I began to explore the cave cautiously. Where there are torches, there are humans. The path wound around a few bends, and then was suddenly blocked by a metal gate.

The gate was mainly closed, but was partly open. It was only a small space at the bottom. I fell to my knees and tilted my head, peering through the space. The path continued beyond the gate. A stalactite above let a drop of water fall, and the droplet traveled through the air, onto the gate, then fell off and dropped into a puddle. There was no way I could squeeze through the hole. Sighing, I stood back up again and studied the gate closely. A button had been placed on the gate. Instinctively, before I even thought of what I was doing, my hand reached out and pushed the button. There was a _click_, but instead of opening, it just closed, thus shutting the gate even more. I tried to pull the button out to its former position with no avail.

Of course. Why would someone place a button that opened the gate right there? The gate was obviously meant to be opened from the inside, not the outside. There was nothing more I could do. I had already searched the entire area around Lunpa, but everything was pointless. It pained me to do so, but I had to leave Master Hammet behind. So where could I go, then, if not with Master Hammet? Kalay... I must go to Kalay and inform Lady Layana of her husband's kidnapping.

Without waiting further, I turned away from the gate and scrambled back to the surface. My legs carried me past Vault within a short amount of time. I reached the bridge to Kalay without a monster encounter. I stopped suddenly, seeing that the bridge to Kalay was broken!

The sight completely numbed me. I stood staring at the bridge, as if somehow the broken shards of wood would reassemble themselves. How long I stood there, near the river, is beyond me. What could I do now? I couldn't save Master Hammet, and I couldn't send word to Lady Layana...

A blood-curdling cry came from right behind me. Two arms wrapped themselves around my neck, and filled my nose with the smell of rotting flesh. I struggled, but couldn't escape its grasp. My endeavors to escape only made my attacker stronger, and it lifted me from the ground. In my stupor, I must have accidentally let the accursed zombie sneak up on me. And I was paying for it...

I kicked my legs wildly, while I held onto the zombie's arms with my hands. The monster refused to release me. I closed my eyes and focused on psynergy. I didn't have enough breath to say 'Ray,' but the zombie still received my desired effect. It let out a screech of pain as an electric jolt jarred its body. It let go of me, and I rolled on the grass away from it, sucking in fresh air.

The sizzling zombie clutched its head, still howling, and then suddenly recovered its poise. Its hands fell back to its side, and its eyes glared at me. I didn't want that thing anywhere near me again, so I decided to use psynergy. "Whirlwind!" I said, and a column of air enveloped the zombie. My Whirlwind slashed through its fragile skin.

The zombie fell to the ground, lifeless. Well, not that it wasn't already dead. Purple rotten blood exuded from its form. It stunk horribly, and besides that, that's just plain disgusting. I wrinkled my nose and said to no one in particular, "eeew!"

I turned away from the gruesome sight, and washed myself in the river. Somehow, I didn't think that smelling like zombie is good for one's hygiene. As I washed myself, I thought of where I could go. I could always return to Vault: the mayor would certainly welcome me and let me stay until the bridge was fixed... but staying in that little village would make me claustrophobic, especially when the world was on the brink of destruction.

When I had Mind Read Isaac back in Vault, I saw everything that happened in a place called 'Sol Sanctum.' The world was about to be destroyed by these evil people, but Isaac and Garet were chasing them. These things called 'Elemental Stars' were needed to ignite four beacons. Whoever lit the beacons could have whatever their heart desired... but at the same time, the light from the beacon would destroy Weyard.

Isaac and Garet! That's it! I had to find them... I could join their quest! I could help save the world... sort of bold thoughts, but ... they are my friends! They helped me recover the Shaman's Rod, so why couldn't I help them? I hurriedly finished washing myself, and then sprinted eastward. At the mayor's party, I remember Garet talking about heading over to Goma Range.

Goma Range was a group of mountains. The only way through to the other side was through Goma CaveIsaac and Garet must have been headed that way... I had to hurry and catch up with them!

I ran onwards, not even stopping for lunch when noon came. There wasn't a second to spare. A sound of cascading water reached my ears, and I rounded a bend of trees to find a waterfall. The waterfall was right next to the entrance of Goma Cave.

I looked up to the ledge where the cave was supposed to be, but instead found a tree stump covered in ivy. Garet and Isaac were on a different ledge facing the stump. Garet appeared to be arguing with Isaac, and pointed to the stump covered in ivy. Isaac seemed frustrated, but he cast Move on the tree stump. The ivy held it fast, and didn't move under the ghostly hand.

I leapt over a log in the river, and hurried to the other side, where Isaac and Garet stood. I climbed up a ladder, and walked up to my two friends just in time to hear Garet moan, "it's no use. We can't move it with our psynergy!"

I pushed myself between the two. "Here, let me help," I said in response to their questioning looks. "Whirlwind!" Wind tore at the ivy, causing the leaves to fall below into the waterfall. "There you go," I smiled.

Garet grinned at me. "Hey, thanks, Ivan!" He paused. "So... why are you here, anyway?"

"I went to try and save Master Hammet, but the guards at Lunpa wouldn't let me through."

My two friends gave me a sad look.

"Don't get me wrong!" I added quickly. "I'm not here to get your help."

"Then what are you here for?" Garet asked.

"I came to help you on your quest."

Both Isaac and Garet looked confused.

"Don't you remember?" I asked. "I saw it in your minds at Vault. I want to help you stop Felix..." I turned to Isaac. "Please take me along with you! I want to help!" I begged.

Garet stared at the tree stump, now freed from its prison. "Move!" He said, and his psynergy sent the log into the waterfall.

Isaac smiled and nodded his head, acknowledging my request. "Welcome," he said.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter is short and boring. I'm lazy. ((Sigh)) Anyway, I'm thinking of maybe making a GS one-shot fanfic for Halloween. I wouldn't update to chapter five for another week or so after the one-shot is posted, though. What do you think? Should I do it? Or should I just pour all my energy into this story?

Acknowledgments: Thanks to Camelot and Nintendo! They made Golden Sun and all characters. I do not own Golden Sun, because they do. I didn't have inspiration for this chapter, which is why the chapter isn't that good. Oops, sorry.


	5. Goma Cave

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 5: Goma Cave

Once we entered Goma Cave, there was a lot to see. There was blackness and darkness. Yea, it was really hard to see where I was going. Isaac led in front, and I was behind Garet. No matter how hard I squinted, I couldn't see how far ahead Garet was. I mumbled a curse and tried to pick up my pace, afraid I had lost my friends. Not long after I tripped over some lumpy form. I tried to stand up, but only fell again.

"Owww!" Garet whined. "For a little guy, you're really heavy! For a second I thought you were Isaac!"

"Sorry," I hoisted myself off the form, or Garet. "What are you doing lying on the ground, anyway?"

"Why do you think? I tripped!" Garet swore rather loudly. "I can't see a thing! It's too dark!"

"You're the fire-user! Light this place up," I replied.

"Hey, you're right! I'll do that. Fire!" Garet literally brightened, and became a living torch. His hand clasped a small flame.

The area of Goma Cave was revealed. There was a crude path of stone that ran next to a river. Torches aligned the rock wall, but none of them were lit. I took one of them off of its pedestal and handed it to Garet. Garet nodded his thanks than transferred the small flame from his hand onto the torch.

"Where's Isaac?" I asked, noticing his absence.

Garet turned around in a full circle, his eyes scanning the area. "Beats me," he finally said, before swearing again.

"Well, he can't be too far ahead of us. We were right behind him until a little while ago. Let's walk forward a little bit," I suggested.

Garet nodded his head in agreement, so we continued down the path. There was one spot where the river became narrow. If we wanted to, we could have easily jumped across it. "Jump or continue forward?" Garet asked.

"Let's try the path," I replied. "I doubt that people would make something that leads nowhere."

"Ok..."

We hadn't walked very long before we came to a dead end. There was a ladder that led up a ledge, but there was a tree stump at the top.

I couldn't help but think that it was strange. This path was made by humans, and it would be pretty pointless to block of the path. _Unless, of course, someone did it intentionally to stop another... Felix, perhaps?_

"Hm... ok. Let's try jumping across that one part, Garet. It looks like someone blocked this path a while ago... so I doubt Isaac would be past here."

We were about to try the alternate route, when there was a grinding sound and then a _splash_. Turning around again, Garet and I saw Isaac. Isaac had both of his arms outstretched; the pose he had when he used Move. The stump was no longer on the ledge, but floated in the water.

"Hey! Good job, Isaac," Garet grinned.

"We lost you for a little while. How did you get up there?" I asked.

Isaac didn't reply.

"Isaac doesn't really seem to like explaining things," Garet said.

"Oh... er... okay."

Garet and I climbed up the ladder to where Isaac stood. I noticed that Isaac had some minor scratches and a few tears in his clothes. _Of course he has a few bruises from our encounter with the three thieves... but... these look recent._

"Where did you get these?" I asked, pointing to one of Isaac's scratches.

"Monsters," he replied simply.

"Hey," Garet wore concern on his face. "Why don't you just use cure on yourself, huh?"

"They'll sense," Isaac said.

"'They?'" I questioned.

Isaac's eyes moved behind Garet and me. Isaac pointed behind us. Garet and I turned around to see two ghosts and a skeleton! The skeleton didn't look like it was in good shape. It had a few slashed bones and limped towards us. The ghosts, however, seemed to be perfectly fine. They had purple cloaks, pale white skin, and glowing red eyes. They grinned knowingly at us, and one said, "soon I shall see you in the realm of Hades." The two ghosts closed their eyes and I could sense them charging psynergy.

"Must kill the one... kill the chosen one... kill and we shall be saved," the second ghost chanted, while charging its energy.

I didn't know what the crud it was talking about. _As far as I know, we have no 'chosen one' in our group. Ghosts are weird like that. That's why I didn't wait for the stupid thing to finish its psynergy._ "Whirlwind!" I shouted, and watched as my column of wind scattered the skeleton's bones and tore at the ghosts' spirits.

Garet raised his sword and charged at one of the ghosts. The ghost opened its eyes, stopped its psynergy, and floated out of Garet's reach. Meanwhile, Isaac unleashed Flint on the other ghost. The ghost gave out an unearthly shriek, and then disintegrated, leaving nothing but its cloak.

"Fair retribution," the floating ghost moaned. "This is not fair retribution. Give us our power. Give it back. It is ours... We shall have it!"

"I summon the power of earth! Venus!" Isaac called out, and Flint came back with a torrent of mud.

The second ghost moaned, before disappearing like the one before it, leaving its cloak.

I stared at the cloaks for a second, before saying, "okay... that was sort of weird." I turned towards Isaac. "By the way, how did you find your way through the cave without any light?" I asked.

"Cure," Isaac said, ignoring my question. A faint, light brown aura flowed across Isaac, and removed his scratches. I resigned myself to the fact that there would be things I would never know about Isaac.

We followed the path in silence. When we were scaling a ledge, I saw something that looked like a red fox. It sat upon a ledge on the opposite side of us.

"What is that? A monster?" I asked, pointing to it.

Garet squinted towards the creature. "I'm not exactly sure... it feels like it's made out of psynergy. Isaac, do you think it could be a djinni?"

Isaac nodded his head.

"'A djinni?'" I questioned.

"Djinn are the creatures of the four elements. You've seen Isaac's Flint, right? That's a Venus djinni. Djinn can increase or change our psynergy," Garet explained.

"Hm... ok," I replied.

"Hey little fellah," Garet tried to coax the djinni to us. "Why don't you come over here, huh? Wanna come with us?"

The creature's bright blue eyes turned towards us. It took a tentative step forward. "Awoora?" It cooed.

A net suddenly appeared and landed on the poor creature! The djinni let out a yelp of surprise. A man grasped the handle of the net. He had dark brown skin, hair, and eyes. His long hair ran wild across his forehead, his eyes danced wildly, and his tight-fitting clothes were ripped and torn in many places.

"Eyah!" The man shrieked. "I got you! Monster! You shall sell at a wonderful price in the market! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed insanely.

"F-fire," the djinni stuttered.

Balls of flames gathered, licking hungrily at the net. The man dropped the remaining part of the net, which soon turned into ashes.

"You're not getting away," the man snarled, lunging at the creature.

The djinni nimbly jumped out of the way. It levitated in the air for a little while, until the man's hands clasped on thin air, standing in a crouched position. The djinni then proceeded to bring itself crashing down on the man's head. The man was immediately knocked out, and just lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. Seeing its victory, the djinni dashed away from Isaac, Garet, and me.

Isaac took off after it. Garet and I followed Isaac, until we reached another ledge. The djinni jumped on the ledge, but it was a dead end. It looked at the wall unhappily before turning around to face us.

Isaac paused his pursuit when he saw that the djinni was at a dead end. Isaac checked his equipment, drew his sword, then looked towards us to see if we had done the same.

"I don't suppose it'll join us peacefully," Garet sighed. Then he also checked his armor and weapons.

Other than drawing my Shaman's Rod, there was nothing else I needed to do. "Are we ready?" I asked.

Isaac and Garet nodded their heads. We jumped onto the ledge that the djinni was on.

"Hey, you know, we don't want to hurt you," Garet explained to the djinni. "How about if you just join us peacefully? We're adepts..."

"Flare!" The djinni said in response, sending its fire psynergy towards us.

"Whirlwind!" I countered. My psynergy weakened my opponent's, but some of the fire still managed to get through. The fire didn't seem to affect Garet, Isaac bore it gallantly, and I smothered a little flame that was beginning to grow on my cloak.

"Spire!" Isaac exclaimed. A stalactite suddenly formed over the djinni's head, then crashed down upon the creature. That's new psynergy... Isaac must have just learned it.

Garet's sword let out a howl. Then he charged at a speed that belied his girth. "Rapid Smash!" He yelled. The power unleashed was psynergy, but it came from the sword, not Garet.

"Fire!" The djinni sent one fireball hurtling towards Garet. It pushed Garet away from the djinni, and singed my friend's armor.

"Ray!" I shocked the djinni. The djinni howled in pain. Isaac took the opportunity to unleash Flint.

The djinni shook its head. "Enough!" It said. "You are strong! I will join you." The djinni walked over towards Garet, and nudged him to get up. "I am sorry for attacking you, but I needed to know how strong you were," the djinni continued.

"Cool!" Garet leaped to his feet. "We've got another djinni! What's your name?"

"I am Forge, the Mars Djinni. I can increase your attack power in battle. Who shall I travel with?"

Garet and I looked at Isaac expectantly. Isaac nodded his head towards Garet.

"Aw, awesome!" Garet cheered, picking up Forge and hugging it. "You're traveling with me! You're so cute!"

Seeing the giant Garet hugging Forge and calling it cute sent me over the edge. I burst out laughing.

"What?" Garet glared at me.

"I never thought I'd hear someone like you call something cute, Garet," I grinned.

"Well," he scowled. "I was just thinking that we need some girls in our group. It's hard to pick up girls when we're traveling and all. I guess that's where the 'cute' came from."

Forge disintegrated into Garet.

My jaw dropped. "You're not..." I began.

"No!" Garet screamed, and promptly belt me over the head.

The crazy man we had seen before walked up behind us. "Oh..." he moaned. "You got it, didn't you? Now I can't sell it!" Then the man ran away from us, crying.

After that we continued to follow the path of Goma Cave. Nothing else interesting happened. At one part we could see a red light coming from one of the walls. It was not the same light of a torch. As we got nearer, we realized it was sunlight. We had survived the road of Goma Cave.

When we exited the cave, the sun was just beginning to set. Soon it would be evening. There was a town visible in the distance, so we decided to travel to the town and rest there for the evening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry for the slight delay on this... Lots of computer problems... By the way, I was looking my other chapters for mistakes, and realized I accidentally had Ivan use Storm Ray instead of Ray. O.o oops. Anyways I fixed that. No one else saw that? Hm... Ivan doesn't know Storm Ray at that point. Bleh... sorry about that. Also, there seems to be some confusion about my reviewer prizes. I was giving out candy for the Halloween mood... eh... anyways I think I'm just going to stop giving out stuff because it makes people confuzzled. Oh and I was just realizing that I'm going to have to rate this pg-13 for Mercury Lighthouse and a few other scenes that have a lot of violence. I'll put down an author's quick note if it's pg-13 in upcoming chapters. O.o... yes I'm moving up in the world pg-13 buh buh buh...

Oh and yes. I have found the perfect all new place for writing my outline/rough draft. In my social science class! (sh... don't tell my teacher thinks I'm taking notes. O.o?) Hopefully I'll start getting better ideas. Ok actually I'm lying I have a few really good ideas.

Acknowledgments: I do not own Golden Sun, for Camelot and Nintendo do. And SilentNemesis definitely pushed me to continue writing this story... so yea... inspiration.

Chapter 4 Reviewer Acknowledgments:

SilentNemesis: Uh... actually, I just gave you gum because you mentioned you liked dental hygiene. I thought gum would be better... well... I'm weird so don't pay attention to me. Btw I saw your profile, that's sort of scary. O.o? I feel special. Thanks for your compliments; on both your review and profile! O.o?

libby: Candy was for a Halloween theme... floss before because I just went to the dentist... yea I'm random like that. If you think this story is good, that's good, because I usually tear my stuff apart. I usually... do things... with my rough draft... Anyways thanks for your compliments!


	6. Bilibin

Warning! PG-13 for alcohol references and suggested themes.

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 6: Bilibin

My companions and I reached the town right before suppertime. There was a sign posted on one of the two wooden gates. It read simply: BILIBIN. As soon as we entered through the first gate, the wind sang to me. It sang a song about anger, power, jealousy, and most noteworthy of all: fear.

There was a little open area between the two gates. Grass and a strange tree grew upon this ground. The tree looked so strange. _If I stare long enough, it almost seems as though the tree has a face._ A chill ran down my spine, and I felt as though I was supposed to touch the strange tree. I complied with my instinct, reached my hand out to touch it, and cast Mind Read.

_Please... someone... anyone... please help me..._

_By Sol, the tree is thinking! What in Weyard?_ Pleas of help were coming from this tree! I withdrew my hand and recoiled away from the sapling. My Mind Reading psynergy snapped in my surprise, and the suddenly closed link jarred my body.

My friends had not noticed my lag, and had continued through Bilibin's second gate. I hastily ran to catch up with them, and left the strange tree behind. We entered the town's inn. Unlike sleepy Vault, Bilibin's inn was full of people. I wrenched my thoughts away from the strange tree and observed.

There was a man and woman who seemed to be running the inn. There were stairs that most undoubtedly lead to the bedrooms, and an open area to the left that was like a restaurant.

Isaac walked up to the male innkeeper's desk. "One room," Isaac commanded.

"Twenty-eight coins for one night," the man replied.

Isaac slapped down twenty-eight coins, and then proceeded to enter the restaurant. Garet and I followed behind him. The scent of food soon tantalized our senses, and I suddenly realized that I was very, very hungry. _That's it; no more skipping lunch!_

People's chattering sounded throughout the room. Without walls, voices carried easily. There were merchants, lumberjacks, and miners, but they all seemed to be about thirty years older than us. Evidently we didn't quite blend in that well.

Isaac walked to the nearest empty table, flopping down upon one of the chairs. He seemed to melt right there in front of us, and sighed contentedly.

Garet catapulted into a chair next to Isaac. "Oh boy!" Garet grinned. "I'm starving! Wonder what they're going to serve..."

I gingerly sat down in a chair near Garet and across from Isaac. Our table neighbors seemed to be getting rowdy, and swung beer mugs freely. "Yes... I'm hungry too," I said truthfully.

"Hello," a soft female voice said. We lifted our heads towards the source of the voice, and saw a girl of about twenty years of age. She had red hair, and wore the clothes of a waitress. "My name is Anna and I shall be your server today." She passed out a menu to each of us.

"Hi, Anna!" Garet chirped.

"May I start you off with anything to drink?" Anna smiled, her eyes locking onto Garet's.

"Water's good, thanks," I replied.

Isaac shook his head.

"Uh... do you have any pop? You wouldn't happen to have coke, would you?" Garet asked.

"Yes, we have coke. I'll be out shortly," Anna nodded her head, then left to get our refreshments.

When she was out of our site, I swung my head back towards Garet's direction. "Soda," I warned.

"Don't even start," growled Garet.

Isaac smirked, and then leaned forward on the table. "Listen, guys," he began. The fact that Isaac had spoken was enough to get our attention. "We don't know where Felix is headed, or how far ahead he is. Any ideas? Ivan, did you see them in Vault before we came?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, there were people in Vault that look like ones from your mind. They only stayed in Vault for about half an hour."

Garet swore. "That means we've got to be at least five hours behind them!"

"Wait," I said, remember something. "When I talked to Lunpa's guards, they mentioned that there had been travelers yesterday morning. Those travelers may have been Felix and the others. If so, that might've slowed them down about two hours. So that means we would need to catch up three hours. Not too bad: we might be able to find them soon."

"We still don't know where they're going," Garet pointed out.

"The guards also mentioned they had a note for one of the travelers' companions. I managed to convince the guards to tell me what it was. If I remember correctly, the message said: 'To your hometown of the North, a blue light will shine forth.' It doesn't make sense to me, but maybe you guys know?"

"North. Blue light. Mercury Lighthouse," mumbled Isaac.

"Probably was them, then," Garet agreed.

"We're leaving at four tomorrow. Be ready," Isaac said.

I nodded my head.

"What! In the morning?" Garet asked, wide-eyed.

Isaac nodded his head.

"Oh, man," Garet whined.

Anna came back at that moment, and handed us our drinks. "Have you decided on what you will order?" She asked.

I glanced at my companions to see if they were ready. They seemed to be, so we each ordered. Garet got a hamburger, Isaac received vegetable soup, and I had a baked potato. After our waitress came out with the food and left us again, Garet suddenly realized that he had no catsup.

"Just wait a little while," I suggested. "She'll probably come back soon to ask if there's anything we need."

So we waited, but Anna did not come.

"She's been gone for a while..." Garet murmured.

"Kind of long..." I agreed.

Isaac's eyes narrowed. "Hm..."

"That's it, I'm gonna look for her," Garet stood up, his eyes looking for our waitress. "Hey," Garet's eyes were riveted on something near the corner of the room. _"Hey!"_ He shouted, then catapulted out of his chair, and began to run forward.

"Wait, Garet!" I stood up and turned around to face the direction where Garet had gone. Then I saw why he was running forward, and I also made my way towards the room's corner, with Isaac behind me.

There was a clump of men, huddled near the back of the building, who were talking with Anna. Whenever Anna tried to leave, the men began to act harsh and pushed her around. One lumberjack even grabbed Anna's shoulders, and his hand began to reach for her chest...

"Stop!" Garet shrieked. His hand grabbed the other man's arm, preventing him from touching Anna. Then Garet yanked the lumberjack, causing him to go sprawling across the floor. Seeing a chance of escape, Anna dashed behind us.

The other men –three miners and two lumberjacks- looked at us at eyes full of anger. They were not the clear and crisp eyes of normal men, but the sunken eyes of drunken men. The lumberjack on the floor clumsily picked himself up. Garet edged away from the six men, and made it next to Isaac and me.

"Don't worry, Anna," Garet whispered to the woman behind us. "We'll protect you."

"They look like they want to fight," I said quietly, not wanting the men to hear us. "Three vs. six is not very good odds."

"We have psynergy and they don't," Garet growled.

"I thought you two didn't like showing psynergy to 'outsiders?'" I nodded my head towards the rest of the people in the restaurant, who were staring at the drunken men and us.

Garet swore.

"We have no choice," Isaac replied. "Wait and see what they do."

"Hold on," I said. "Maybe we don't have to fight. Most people are afraid of psynergy, right? Maybe we should just give them a little display."

Anna was looking at us as though we were insane. "Um, thank you, but... three young people like you can't honestly expect to win against a fight against these muscle men? Please, just run and get out of here!" She begged.

The men, who had been conversing quietly, suddenly stopped chatting and glared at us. They began to walk forward, while at the same time they drew their weapons: axes and picks.

"Give us the pretty girl or we'll kill you," one drunken man slurred.

"Psynergy display?" I asked Isaac.

"All out war?" Garet suggested, looking at Isaac.

"Run!" Anna pleaded.

"Psynergy show," Isaac whispered. "Ivan starts."

I nodded my head. In order to scare these men sufficiently, the right lines would be needed also. "Halt!" I shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. The advancing men paused momentarily. "Do not come any further! I am a messenger sent from the heavens, from Sol; and he does not approve of your actions! Be warned and stay your distance from this girl and us! Do not harm anyone!"

"Messenger from heaven? Sol?" Garet snickered. "Nice one, Ivan."

Isaac twitched slightly.

"Thanks," I whispered back, then spoke loud enough for the men to hear again. "If you come any further towards us, heaven shall open and be turned against you! It is not too late to change your ways!"

The men glanced from one another, confused by my words. The bystanders and Anna looked at me as though I was schizophrenic.

"Are you insane?" Anna asked incredulously.

The drunken men talked for a while, but then began to advance towards us again. "You're bluffing," a miner scoffed.

"I warned you!" I screeched, trying to be as scary as I possibly could. "I call upon the power of Sol! Ray!"

A dark cloud appeared in the room, and from it a small lightning bolt shot forth. The lightning struck a table in front of the advancing men. The wooden table was cracked in half from the impact, and the sound caused everyone to jump. Everyone stared at me.

Even if we were going to be expelled from the social life in Bilibin, it had the desired affect on the men. They backed away from us, wide eyed. The rest of the bystanders also edged away. Anna gasped.

"I think it worked," I whispered to Isaac.

"Good," Isaac nodded his head.

"Well, at least we didn't hurt anyone," Garet sighed. "But I don't suppose we'll be able to finish eating our food, huh?"

Anna, stunned, shook her head. "P... please, by all means, continue. It's on me."

"Woah, really? Are you sure, Anna?" Garet asked.

"S-sure thing," Anna smiled nervously.

"How about if we take the food up to our room and eat it there?" I suggested, not really wanting to be mobbed by the rest of the people.

"Sounds good," Garet agreed.

Isaac nodded his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The people of Bilibin probably think that I'm an angel or something. At least no one was hurt..._

Garet and I were preparing for the journey that would start early tomorrow. Isaac had mysteriously disappeared, just randomly leaving the inn without so much as a 'goodbye.'

I had decided to make us charms. These charms were supposed to keep evil spirits away. After my encounter with the strange tree, I wanted one of my charms really badly.

The room we were in was nothing special. It was like Vault, except the place had been divided into sections to allow a lot of people to stay, while still retaining their privacy. There were a few boxes of miscellaneous stuff, and I searched through them to see if any charm material was present. There was nothing particular in the box I searched, so I went to the other side of the room to find something more. On the way, I passed a dresser with a mirror. I looked into the mirror.

I suddenly loathed who I saw. I hated my blond hair; I hated my clothes; I hated my violet eyes; and most of all: I hated my psynergy. _Even with friends like me, I'll always be considered an outsider; a freak of nature._

I sighed and continued past the mirror. After searching a crate full of junk, I managed to find three herbs and six feathers. It was getting late, so I just stuffed them in my backpack. _I'll make the charms tomorrow night._

Getting up at four in the morning was nothing to scoff at. Sleeping in my clothes was probably my best bet, so I did that. As soon as we had to leave, I'd just grab a bit to eat and be ready to go.

"Goodnight, Garet," I nodded my head towards my friend.

"Huh? Oh, g'night Ivan."

I crawled into my bed.

Right when I had gotten the covers in the right places, Isaac strode into our room.

"Hey!" Garet exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Supplies," Isaac said, giving Garet a wooden cap.

"Oh, ok. Thanks," Garet replied.

Isaac put his backpack down, and removed his sword. He crawled into the same bed that I was in. There were only two beds, so we had to share.

"Goodnight, Isaac," I yawned, turning to face him.

"Night," said Isaac.

Right before I fell asleep, I noticed that Isaac had a strange mark on the cloth of his sleeve. It seemed to be cut in the form of a diamond, and around it were squiggly marks. Isaac also had a few tears in his clothes; ones that had been made recently.

"Mm," I mumbled, before losing myself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Glorious! I received many reviews this week. Ah, thank you, people!

This story was bound to be turned into PG-13 anyway, so I just hastened the process with this chapter.

I made quite a few changes within my past chapters. Most of them were sentence structure and italicizing Ivan's thoughts; however, when overlooking chapter 2: Premonition, I realized I had left an important detail out. You may want to check on Isaac's description within Ivan's dream. Just a thought.

I'm still playing catch up for the week I missed writing. My apologies. I'll try to write the next chapter soon, if not tomorrow.

Acknowledgements: Thanks, Asuka! You gave me that wonderful idea. It will be hard to do, but I shall definitely work it in. The trouble will be worth it. (It can't get any more pathetic than this, I promise. I'm thanking a character I made up for an idea...) All of my reviewers were nice also. Aevin, you especially helped me with this story. Thanks to Camelot and Nintendo for Golden Sun. I do not own Golden Sun; they do.

Chapter 5 Reviewer Acknowledgements:

SilentNemesis: Thanks! Sorry, I let my own readers gather their ideas about my stories. So I gotta keep tabs on content stuff. Sorry...

Lightning-Dono: Your review was submitted for chapter one, but I'm just going to acknowledge it in chronological order. Well, I'm not sure if you even read the entire story... but... thanks for your compliment. Thanks for telling me about the four chapters on your story. I think I'm blind?

libby: Yes, sorry about Storm Ray. I previously mentioned earlier that I might change a few things, so this is due to my own faults. If I make plot changes, it's usually my own idea. If I make psynergy, monster names, or people's names different, it's probably because I'm experiencing a mind blank. You are writing your own fanfiction? Cool! I shall watch for it. Let me know what pen name you're using: I see that the search turned up quite a few libbys... so... yea. Writing in classes is fun, hee hee.

Aevin: Woah, I'm speechless. ((smacks head)) Wait, wait, no I'm not!

Wow, you helped me a lot!! Thanks! Thanks for your compliments!

I think I accidentally made Hammet harsher than what I intended him to be. I changed a few things in the first chapter, but it was nothing too major... this is probably because I am of the opinion that Ivan must have received his timid nature from somewhere... I usually have a tendency to pin it on Hammet. I agree that there is more than just a servant/master relationship between the two. I apologize that I didn't portray it correctly. This is probably because I hated how overly kind Hammet was to everyone. Bad biased me bad! I'm trying not to put my opinions on characters in this story...

I am very happy that my PoV was believable. I think that it just goes to show us that males and females aren't really all that different from one another. I understand two major differences within thought patterns, but there are probably more, so I was always afraid Ivan might have seemed a little girly. This was especially a concern to me because taekmkm thought I was going for male/male relationship with Ivan.

I italicized Ivan's thoughts... at least, I tried. Did I do that correctly? If not, I shall find professional help. It helped a whole lot that you told me I was changing past to present in Ivan's thoughts. I knew I was, but I couldn't figure out why! So you telling me is helping diminish my fears on his thoughts and tenses. That helped a lot, so thank you so so much. I know we've already emailed each other, but I still thought proper thanks was to be paid.

I'm waiting with bated breath for your coming fanfiction... ((grins))

Sally: Wow, thanks! Glad you like it. No sequel, eh? Thanks to Asuka, there will be a sequel. Heck, this entire thing is made so that the sequel will be believable. No more info on sequels, now! I've said my part. Provided my interest still rides with this story there will be a sequel... however, I'm having a lot of fun writing this, so I wouldn't worry too much about that.


	7. Why Does the Hero Always Get the Girl?

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 7: Why Does the Hero Always Get the Girl?

Bilibin was still draped in darkness when Isaac, Garet, and I quietly left the inn. I was hoping that no one would see us, lest they decided to ask the 'messenger of Sol' for advice. Thankfully, no creature walked the town's streets, except a dog.

My companions and I followed the dirt path, which lead out of the town. I paused before leaving, getting one last look at Bilibin. I turned my back to Bilibin and walked forward, accidentally running into someone.

"Oh! Excuse me," I cried out. I took a step back, orientating my thoughts, and looked at whom I had run into. I had expected to see either Isaac or Garet, but instead found a boy that was my age. "Er… sorry," I faltered.

"It's ok," the boy nodded his head. "Please, I've come here for your help!" Isaac and Garet had noticed my absence, and returned to where I stood. They watched me and the boy curiously, waiting for what he would say. "Have you heard the rumor about the Holy Tree?" The boy asked.

Isaac, Garet, and I shook our heads.

"You haven't?" The boy seemed worried. "It's the rumor about how the Holy Tree, in Kolima Forest, has been angered by our lumberjacks. It is said that the Holy Tree has placed a terrible curse on the people of Kolima. Now the people have become trees." I immediately thought about the strange sapling in front of Bilibin's gate. "Lord McCoy, the ruler of this town, has sent many warriors to defeat the tree. Lord McCoy wishes to build a palace for his wife, but as no wood from Kolima has been sent, the construction has stopped."

"So, uh… what's your point?" Garet asked.

"We-well, you've seen the tree in front of our gates, right?"

We nodded our heads in response to the boy's question.

"That tree was once a man! It was awful… he came to us, begging to be saved… he told us of Kolima… and… well, I… please help us," the boy pleaded. "You said you were chosen from Sol," the boy's eyes were transfixed on me. "So you can help us! You can defeat the evil Holy Tree."

I flinched. Oh boy, this was exactly what I had been trying to avoid.

"I'm not sure if we can, but I'll see what I can do," I promised, knowing full well that it was an empty vow.

"Thank you!" The boy smiled. "I know of one thing that may help you. I found it in the well. Here, this little creature increases my strength. I'm sure it can help you a little bit too. Take good care of Gust," the boy cupped his hands, and a light purple creature with blue eyes appeared.

I recognized it immediately as a djinni. It was maid out of pure wind psynergy. "Thank you," I smiled and nodded my head, taking the djinni. I felt even worse accepting a gift when I knew I couldn't change Kolima.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac, Garet, and I followed the path leading northwest after we left Bilibin. While traveling, Garet told me about his family and hometown. I tried to ask Isaac about his life, but he never responded unless it was a yes or no question. I soon gave up and just listened to Garet, occasionally commenting on a few of his ideas.

The sky turned gray, with a few dark clouds. The air became crisp and clear. The sun had already disappeared from sight when evening came.

Right when a slight drizzle decided to rain upon the earth, my companions and I found Bilibin Cave. We took shelter underneath the rocky ledge.

"We're camping here tonight," Isaac ordered.

"Sounds good," I agreed. "But we could use some fire. Do either of you have a match or firewood?"

"Who needs a match when you've got me?" Garet grinned. "And there's plenty of wood outside."

"Ok," I nodded my head. "So who's going to gather the wood?"

Garet's smile vanished. "I hate the rain," he said resolutely.

"Well, I don't think that anyone _likes _walking through the rain," I mumbled.

"I'll go. You two prepare the camp," Isaac said, walking out of the cave.

"Ok!" Garet called out to the receding Isaac. "Bye!"

Following Isaac's order, Garet and I unpacked sleeping bags. We made a little area for the fire. Isaac still hadn't returned by the time we finished, so Garet and I set to talking. I sat on top of one unrolled sleeping bag, with Garet across from me. I carefully took out a few things from my backpack, and began to make one of my charms.

"…and then my sister Kay was like, 'Garet! Your stupid training ruined my flowers!' She got really really mad, so my little brother Aaron and I hid underneath our house's porch. We escaped my sister's anger," Garet grinned, and continued, "but Isaac wasn't so lucky. My sister ended up beating the pulp out of him even though he hadn't done anything."

"You're sister sounds… a little scary," I said, unsure of what response Garet wanted from me. And besides, it was hard for me to imagine anyone like Isaac being beat up by a girl.

"Yea," Garet laughed. "She's weird when she's mad, but I still miss her a lot. This is only the third day Isaac and I have been on this journey. It seems like all the stuff that happened was just a dream… and that this is a dream, and that I'll wake up from it soon." Garet suddenly began to shiver violently. "It… it's really cold…" he chattered.

I looked up from my little project, surprised. Yea, sure, it was a little bit cool, but it wasn't chilly. "Huh? Are you ok? It doesn't feel that cold. Are you getting sick?"

"I… Isaac's been gone for a long time, hasn't he?" Garet asked, his eyes suddenly wide, and his teeth still chattering.

"It's probably taking him a little while to find dry wood. He hasn't been gone enough for anything to have happened to him."

"It feels like… it feels like…" Garet was struggling for the right words. Something was bothering him, I could tell, but I didn't know what. "Oh, Sol!" Garet suddenly jumped up, and made a dash towards the cave's entrance. "Isaac! Please let him be ok!"

"Wait, Garet!" I called out, standing to follow him.

Isaac had just arrived out of the rain, and in his arms were some sticks. Garet would have run out of the cave, but instead accidentally smacked into Isaac. The firewood, Isaac, and Garet all hit the ground. I made my way over to my companions.

"What happened?" Isaac asked, noting Garet's alarm.

Garet picked himself up, then began to gather the wood on the floor. "Oh, sorry, Isaac. I thought… I don't know."

I also began to help retrieve the firewood. _What was Garet thinking? _I wondered. Nearly every fiber of my body screamed to use Mind Read, but I resisted. Using Mind Read would probably diminish our growing friendship. If Garet wanted me to know, he would tell me.

Isaac looked questionably to Garet, then to me, then back to Garet again.

"Hey," Garet said after some time, when we had finished picking up the wood and gave it to Isaac. "What took you so long? I was… kind of worried."

"Looking for dry wood," Isaac explained curtly, confirming one of my previous ideas.

"Really?" Garet looked straight into Isaac's eyes. "You know I can light anything, no matter how damp."

Isaac's eyes shot down, and he strode to where we had prepared a place for the fire. Isaac placed the wood down, and replied, "I forgot."

The two were most undoubtedly acting suspicious. Was there something between the two I didn't know? The idea of using psynergy once again began to nudge itself in my mind, but I pushed it away. They would tell me one day out of their own accord.

"Hey, guys," I decided to try and relieve some of the tension. "Um… I know this isn't much, but… would you like a charm?"

"A charm?" Garet asked, his attention drawn towards me. "What kind of charm?"

"Nothing big… it's something I made. It's supposed to ward evil spirits away." I reached into my pocket and held two charms. The charm was made out of two feathers placed on a red string. I had crushed and sprinkled an herb upon each one, along with a few other spices. "Would you like one?" I repeated myself.

"Sure. Thanks, Ivan," Garet nodded his head, and reached his hand out to relieve one of the charms from me.

"What about you, Isaac?" I asked.

"No, thanks," Isaac shook his head, continuing to place the firewood. I was slightly hurt that he had not accepted my gift. _Oh well. Maybe he considers it sacrilegious or something, _I thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire cackled, and gently spread its heat towards us. Through Isaac's soft, rhythmic breathing, I knew that he was asleep. Garet and I, however, were awake; speaking in whispers so as not to disturb Isaac. We did not want him to overhear our conversation, because we were talking about him.

"Was Isaac always so quiet?" I murmered.

"No, not at all," growled Garet. "He was always shy, yea; but he wasn't like this."

"What made him like this?" I asked.

"That's the thing! I don't know exactly, but I think I know," Garet paused, then began again. "He started acting like this after we triggered Mt. Aleph's eruption. A whole heck of a lot of things happened there, so at first I thought it was just shock. But… he still hasn't gotten better. Maybe it's because Isaac thought Felix was dead, but now he's alive. Maybe it's because he's upset that Felix did all this stuff. Or maybe it's because the Wise One gave us such a giant task, or maybe it's a combination all that stuff and more. But I don't think that's why."

"Then why?" I pressed.

"I think it's because Jenna's gone," Garet said.

"Jenna?" I questioned.

"Well, Jenna and Kraden were kidnapped by Saturos and Menardi," Garet explained. "Jenna is Felix's younger sister. She's also a… great… friend of me… and Isaac. But, I don't think that Isaac… well, I don't think he's happy with her being just a 'friend,' you know?"

"So, Isaac likes her? Did Isaac tell you?"

"Well, no, not really. But it would explain his quietness."

"Hm… yes, I see your point. What is Jenna like?"

"Do you mean her personality or looks?"

"Erm… how about both?"

Garet sighed. "Ok. Well, I'll start with what she looks like first. She has long mahogany hair, and eyes that match her hair perfectly. She usually wears light or dark red clothes, but she always wears a purple cloak. She isn't tall but she isn't short. Her skin is fair…"

I tried to picture what Jenna looked like from Garet's description, but the only thing I came up with was some evil girl that looked like a clown. Knowing that the image in my head was undoubtedly wrong, I just nodded my head.

"…She is a flame user, so obviously she uses Mars psynergy. Jenna has a quick temper, and usually speaks before she thinks. But she can be very kind and caring." Garet paused and muttered something under his breath; something that sounded like "unlike Felix," but I couldn't be certain. "Jenna was actually pretty popular in Vale. After her family died, a whole ton of people began to watch her, making sure she was ok and stuff. But Jenna did do ok… now a whole lot of people admire her courage and unshakable determination. She's got her own fan club. Before I left Vale, the blacksmith flat out told me he was in love with Jenna. There's others that 'love' her, too… but I don't think Jenna notices."

Well, it was certainly more of a description than what I had expected about Jenna.

"Isaac and I were the ones who were always with her, after her family died. So we got to know her better than most people, and stuff. She acts so strong, but inside, she's just like any other girl. She just needed to be comforted… so Isaac and I grieved her family alongside her." Garet stopped, and I knew that he was done talking, and awaited my response.

"Woah, that's a pretty detailed description, there," I smiled.

"Hmph," Garet mumbled something incomprehensible.

"You sure you aren't a secret member of her 'fan club,' too?" I laughed quietly. I expected Garet to immediately refute my words, and was surprised when he didn't. When he didn't say anything, I asked in a more serious tone, "you really like her, don't you?"

"I… I don't know exactly what 'love' is. After all, I'm the klutzy idiot," Garet laughed quietly and bitterly. "Jenna would never choose me over all those guys. And especially not over Isaac. Why does the hero always get the girl?"

"Well," I began slowly, thinking fast for a way to console Garet. "We don't know for certain if they 'love' each other. Who knows? Maybe you'll find someone else."

"Easy for you to say," Garet replied sadly. He sighed, then said, "ok, I'm tired now. G'night, Ivan."

"Goodnight, Garet," I yawned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Oops! So much for my 'tomorrow' update. My computer wasn't working for half the week, so I have an excuse. So there. ((hides)) Anyway, yay love plot line! How was that? And there aren't even any girls in the group yet! What more chaos shall ensue when there IS a girl, eh?

(New) Therewas an error in which the seventh chapter used to come up as the first chapter. I apologize for this mistake. As work was being doneon the site, I was unable to correct this for a few days. My apologies! Whether this is due to my own stupidity or theconstruction, I am sorry for the inconvenience.

Acknowledgments: Golden Sun belongs to Camelot and Nintendo. I do not, in any way, shape, form, or dimension own the characters or basic plot. Inspiration? I like to write…

Chapter 6 Reviewer Acknowledgments:

Adolphus: Indeed, Halt is not learned at that point of the story. However, Ivan was not using Halt, merely saying the word.

Master of Reality: Ah, thank you for your compliments! More specifics are enclosed in the email I sent to you. I hope you didn't delete it, thinking it was spam?

SilentNemesis: Thanks! Developing is good. You are tired? Then go to sleep… sleep is good.

libby: Thank you! Well, Isaac and Ivan were next to each other, not on top, so I personally don't think it's too weird… if it was male/female in the same bed, then I'd probably freak out. Also, I shall look for chibby.

Aevin: Thank you for your review! And yes, I am changing a few things, for the sake of keeping people at least a little bit on their toes. Yes and no to the Anna episode having a basis… you see, in Bilibin, there is a waitress with red hair and blue eyes. Before the curse of Kolima is uplifted, it is mentioned that the head chef isn't cooking as fast as he normally does. So I tweaked that stuff a lot and actually made an entire scene. And since it would have been a pain to keep typing in 'the girl,' I just gave the waitress a name.

Ivan is girly? I suppose that is a matter of opinion. He certainly has traits that the world assumes to be feminine, so it depends on each individual's personal view. I, for one, prefer to use 'scholarly' and 'timid', traits we often associate with females, but isn't necessarily true. Btw, I don't mind that your reviews are long… it isn't spam; it's useful.

I agree that my italics aren't working out all that well. Awkward sentences are the worst… and I also happen to be a little bit of a perfectionist. Thus, I have asked help from my literature teacher for this part. When he shows me the basic pattern of what I'm doing wrong, I am sure I shall catch on… anyway, he's reading through my first and second chapter. I gave it to him two days ago, so I hope I can make changes soon.


	8. Bilibin Cave

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 8: Bilibin Cave

"Think Felix did this? Either way, I guess we won't be getting to Mercury Lighthouse this way," Garet sighed, tapping his hand on a pile of rubble.

My companions and I were outside of Bilibin Cave. Normally there was a simple path that lead around the cave, but the way was blocked by rocks and earth. Despite last night's rain, nature's barricade still retained its persistence.

"No," I shook my head, replying to Garet. "It looks like this was caused naturally. It would've taken a long time for anyone to _do _this. When Mt. Aleph erupted, it probably caused a landslide."

"Landslides… fun," Garet said sarcastically. "Isn't earth your department, Isaac? Think you could maybe move the it with Quake?"

Isaac shook his head.

"Not a good idea," I agreed with Isaac. "Quake might make it worse."

"Well then what do we do?" Garet glared at me. "Move it with our hands?"

"There must be another way through. Felix and the others got by, right? Maybe there's a way through Bilibin Cave. Should we search, Isaac?"

Isaac nodded his head, before walking back towards Bilibin Cave. Garet and I followed him and entered into the cave. When we got a little bit farther than our previous campsite, a buzzing noise vibrated in the air.

Two glowing red eyes opened in front of us. The creature had thin wings that were nearly invisible. The monster did have feet, but they were tiny and disproportionate compared to its red body. Instead of a tail it had a most disturbingly large stinger. At a first glance, one might mistake it as an oversized wasp.

"Drone Bee," I murmured the monster's name. I wielded my staff, knowing that my wind attacks would not be very effective.

"What!" Garet cried out. "If these are the only monsters that are in Bilibin Cave I'm seriously going to be disappointed."

"Be careful. Monsters don't usually travel alone," Isaac warned.

I charged into the bee, careful not to get too far ahead of Isaac and Garet. After I struck the monster, I nimbly leapt back next to my comrades.

The bee made an angry _bzzt _sound, then charged into Garet. Garet lifted his sword to defend himself, and the Drone Bee smacked into the hilt. While the bee was gathering its wits and preparing to attack again, Isaac jumped forward and slashed the monster. The Drone Bee, defeated, fell to the floor and didn't move.

"I didn't even _do _anything!" Garet howled.

"Well… um, don't worry, Garet," I tried to console him. "I'm sure there'll be plenty of other monsters. Like Isaac said, monsters usually travel in-"

"Guys," Isaac caught our attention. He pointed deeper into the cave.

A plethora of Ooze, Trolls, Gnomes, Ghouls, and a scattered amount of Drone Bees met our eyes. It was an army of monsters, and they blocked the way deeper into Bilibin Cave.

"That's… more monsters than what I wanted," Garet smiled nervously.

"There's no way three of us can beat so many. Let's get out of here!" I took a step back.

Isaac narrowed his eyes slightly. "There shouldn't be so many," he murmured, slowly edging away from the creatures.

A green Ghoul pointed its finger towards us, let out a strange combination of a gurgle and yell, and then charged at us. The rest of the monsters let out a shriek and followed the Ghoul's movements toward us.

"Run!" I shouted. My companions and I bolted out of the cave, with our enemy's pursuit behind us.

Surrounded by cliffs, a small river ran next to Bilibin Cave. We leapt into it, and began to wade forward against the water's flow. None of us wanted to lead the monsters to Bilibin, and the only usable route was through the stream. After we had gotten farther through the water, we soon saw that a waterfall blocked our way. While Garet wailed curses, Isaac and I looked around for _anything_ that might help us.

"Over there!" Yelling above the waterfall's roar, Isaac pointed to a small, dry patch of protruding ground.

There was nothing special about the little piece of land, save that it was out of the water. There was a withered plant clutching to a rock, but no grass grew there.

I prepared my Shaman's Rod and glanced back to where we had came from. The monsters had not pursued us into the water. None of them seemed too keen about swimming after us. However, it would only be a matter of time before one decided to chase us, with the others following.

Isaac turned to Garet. Without a word of explanation, Isaac grabbed onto something between Garet's shoulder and neck. Forge, the Mars Djinni materialized into Isaac's hand.

"Hey…" Garet began, but trailed off when Isaac gave him Flint.

Forge disintegrated into Isaac. Isaac turned to the dying plant. "Growth," he said.

The plant wiggled slightly. It became greener and suddenly grew taller. It didn't stop growing even when it had exceeded its species' supposed height limit. Vines reached out like arms to grip the rocks on the cliff, even reaching the very top. As Isaac stopped using psynergy, the plant no longer grew.

Forge was suddenly seen on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac took back Flint and handed the Mars Djinni back to Garet. Isaac began to climb up the plant. After Garet and I watched him for a second, we too began to follow.

"That's a new trick," I remarked.

"Forge must've changed Isaac's psynergy abilities," Garet said thoughtfully. "Isaac, how did you know that?"

Isaac ignored Garet's question.

When we reached the top of the cliff, we looked down to see the monsters beginning to swim after us. They didn't know that we were atop of the cliff, and assumed we were still on the mini peninsula.

"The plant was great, but now the monsters can climb up it, too," I said.

"I can stop them!" Garet grinned. "Flare!" A swift stroke of fire burned through the weed, crippling the ladder.

_That was sort of mean, _I thought. _The poor plant was struggling for life. Isaac helped it, and it grew to a height it never dreamed of. And then, all of a sudden, Garet kills it just like that. Wait, it's just a plant…Why am I having weird thoughts again?_

Isaac, Garet, and I carefully walked on the cliff, careful that the monsters did not catch site of us. Isaac was guiding us, when he accidentally stepped into a large hole. Garet and I tried to catch him before he fell, but we ended up falling with him.

We were back in Bilibin Cave. This time, we were on a ledge, overlooking the entrance. The monsters were still outside, so in a way the hole turned out to be a stroke of luck. None of us were hurt from the fall, either.

After we picked ourselves up, we looked at our surroundings. The path below us was what one would expect through any cave. It wasn't very different from Goma Cave. The ledge we had landed on, however, was very different.

There was a stone podium facing a wall. That same wall was surrounded by rocks, carefully lain out in a semicircle. Garet was the first one over to the podium.

"Hey, look at this!" Garet picked up a thin, small blade.

"Let me see," I motioned for Garet to bring it to me. After Garet handed the rapier to me, I inspected it. The hilt was crafted of some kind of metal, but it was painted a vibrant blue with a single star for its pommel. The blade was thin and as light as a feather, but was sharp and deadly at the same time. The blade was made of some material I had never seen before, and within the sword I could feel the fury of wind. "I've never seen anything like this. It feels like I'm holding wind itself, but in a physical form." I passed it to a curious Isaac. "It's a good weapon. I think we should take it."

"What if it belongs to someone?" Garet asked.

"It was lying on a podium in a cave. Even if it _did _belong to someone, I think they'd forgive us for thinking we could keep it."

Isaac smiled, experimentally twirling the rapier. "I've finally found it," he sighed, seeming to forget we were there.

Garet and I looked at Isaac, simultaneously saying, "huh?"

"_Finally?_" I quoted. "You mean you were looking for this?"

Isaac turned away from us, slowly shaking his head. "It's an Elven Rapier. I've been looking for it."

"Looking? When were you doing this? You mean in Vale?" Garet scratched his head.

Isaac didn't answer Garet, and instead asked a question of his own. "I'd like to use it in battle. Ok?"

"Sure. I've still got the Bandit's Sword, so I don't need it," Garet nodded.

"I'm better off with pysnergy anyway," I shrugged, even though part of me wanted to use the Elven Rapier.

Isaac turned back to face us. "Let's go before the monsters come back…"

We nodded our heads, then slid down off of our ledge onto the main floor.

The path through Bilibin Cave was pretty much normal, with the monsters behind us. Once we ran into a Ghoul, but we dispatched it quickly before it alerted the other monsters.

As we walked, one section of the cave was filled with torches and icicles. The ice was a sure sign that we were getting close to winter-locked Imil. I stood before one of the giant icicles, noting how nature seemed to be confused with gravity. The icicle stood on the floor with a flat top, giving it a stalagmite appearance. As I saw this, I suddenly realized that there were also _eyes _in the ice!

I jerked away from the ice in surprise, and in my haste tripped over something behind me, landing on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Garet asked. My companions froze in their tracks and looked at me.

"There are _eyes _in the ice!" I pointed to the icicle.

Garet looked, and made a face. "Ew… there _are _two eyes in there! Why's that?"

"It's too cold for the Ooze here," Isaac explained. "So they crystallized. That isn't water."

"So you mean that the icicle is really a _monster_?" I shook my head. "That's… really weird."

"Let's go," Isaac said impatiently.

Garet and I looked at each other, then nodded our heads. Not long after, the cave opened up, and we found ourselves outside of Bilibin Cave. There was snow on the ground, and the clouds were grey.

"Imil's the next town. It shouldn't take very long to get there," Garet said, shivering slightly as a chill wind began to blow.

"Let's hurry before it snows," I watched my breath turn into vapor, before we began to pad through the snow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT: …My friend, as some may know her internet name Myril, has agreed to draw a wonderful picture for my story! She is a great artist. Although she is young, she is better than some professionals. She will draw a picture for a scene atop Mercury Lighthouse; the battle against Saturos. When I have received her picture I shall scan it and create a link in my profile, so that all may see it. Please refrain from using the picture for your own purposes without her permission. She does copyright her stuff, you see. If you wish to use the picture or have questions or comments or whatever, email me and I shall give the message to her. Please remember I do not open emails with attatchments! Ok, that's it for important announcements. Next is just random stuff.

My apologies that I was unable to update last week. Thanksgiving, yes? I was very busy. Also… unfortunately, my word processor thing expired on my one computer, so I shall be unable to update between Monday and Thursday. Sadly, I shall not be able to go much faster than that.

Acknowledgments: Thanks to Camelot and Nintendo! They own Golden Sun, and I do not. Inspiration is from my friend Kate, or those who know her as Myril. I cannot wait for your Christmas present! Golden Sun picture! Yay thank you!

Chapter 7 Reviewer Acknowledgments:

Master of Reality: Isaac/Jenna? I usually just let the pairings work themselves out. Who knows? Yes, I noticed chapter seven replaced chapter one… (grr…) Not sure why that happened… for a while the site's work prevented me from fixing the error. I actually had replaced the chapter before you submitted your review. For some reason sometimes my newest chapter doesn't show unless you're on the supposedly last chapter. You probably caught it in-between the transition and the flaw had not been fixed, and the seventh chapter was not shown. I resent the email. If you deleted it again I can send it another time. I don't mind at all.

libby: Hm, it seems everyone experienced 7th chapter problems world wide. It drove me insane when I couldn't fix it, it did. Mia comes before Tret in this one. I really didn't feel like having the group travel to a place they had been to before. Indeed, Saturos is hard at lvl eight… ((evil laugh; turns into sob)) Am I WRITING this story? Anyway, I have the Saturos battle preplanned already. Death and fun for the holiday spirit! ((still sobbing))


	9. Luck Be Our Lady

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 9: Luck Be Our Lady

The three of us traveled through the winter locked land until we reached Imil. Imil was a very small town, and consisted of one log cabin, an inn, a sanctum, and an underground armory. There was also a frozen lake in the center of the village. At one time there had been a waterfall, but now the water would always be crystallized. Garet and I took the entire scene in with awe, but Isaac ignored it and headed straight to the armory.

"Have you ever made a snowman before, Ivan?" Garet asked, while we stood outside waiting for Isaac.

I shook my head. "I've seen snow before, but there never was enough time to make a snowman. Why?"

"Well, why don't we make one now? I bet you Isaac's going to be awhile, and I don't feel like helping him."

I grinned. "Ok."

Garet plucked some gloves out of his pocket. First he handed a pair to me, before putting on his own. The two of us bent down, and gathered a small amount of snow in our hands. Each time we rolled the snowball, it became a little bigger. In this way, we were able to make two large balls of snow. Garet had worked slightly faster than me, so his snowball was bigger.

"Mine can be the body," he explained to me. "And yours can be the head." After Garet rolled the snowball next to the frozen lake, he motioned me to follow. When I had reached the same spot, Garet picked up my snowball and put it on his. "Now we just need some eyes and a hat… hm… hey, Ivan, get two sticks, will you?"

I found two sticks in the snow, while Garet rummaged in his backpack. As I walked up next to him, he pulled out a red hat. Noticing my presence, Garet nodded his thanks and took the two short branches from me. He then proceeded to put the sticks into the snowman's sides, creating "arms." As a finishing touch, Garet put the red top hat on the snowman.

By the time we had finished, the tips of my ears were numb, and my cheeks stung. I also found myself repeatedly sniffling. Garet, however, seemed unaffected.

"Aren't you cold?" I questioned.

"Oh," Garet laughed. "Not really. I guess it's because I'm a Mars Adept, huh?"

"I guess so. By the way, why did you put the snowman near the lake? We could've just put it near the store while waiting for Isaac…"

"Here, let me show you," Garet smiled. "Move," he cast psynergy, making the snowman scoot onto the ice. "It's ice-skating, see?"

"It certainly is," I replied. "But why should the snowman have all the fun?" I laughed mischievously, before roughly shoving Garet out into the ice.

"Hey!" He yelped, sliding on the ice.

I joined Garet on the lake, and together we ice-skated. Rather, it would be more accurate to say we lost our balance many times. One time, Garet pushed me a little too hard, and I catapulted into the frozen waterfall. I broke through the ice, but it didn't hurt. There was no wall or cliff behind the waterfall, and I found myself in a small cave.

"Oh, Sol!" Garet cried out, realizing what he had done. "Are you alright? I'm sorry! I didn't to hit you so far!"

"I'm fine!" I shouted, truthfully. As I slowly picked myself up, I found myself face to face with a Fire Djinni. We stared at each other for a second, when I suddenly realized that if it tested me on the ice, I wouldn't be in a good position. "Garet, come over here," I said, my eyes locked on to the Djinni's.

Garet slid into the cave, and stood behind me. He was about to ask what was wrong, before he saw the Mars Djinni.

"Adepts…" the Djinni began. "You two are adepts. Please, take me with you. I am Fever, the Fire Djinni. I can help you during battle, by attacking a foe and causing illusions. Do you accept me?"

"Of course," I answered.

"Thank you," the fox-like creature nodded its head. "Let me also give you this, in my gratitude."

I suddenly found that there was a vial in my hand. The vial contained healing medicine, and even from the outside I could tell it was powerful. The djinni then leapt into the air, and disintegrated into Garet.

Garet closed his eyes. "I feel… a lot stronger," he said.

"Come on, let's go," I interrupted him. "Isaac's probably done by now."

Garet opened his eyes, and together we slid out of the cave. We reached the edge of the lake, and sure enough: Isaac stood there.

"Hey, Isaac!" I signaled to him. "We found another Mars Djinni!"

Isaac nodded his head approvingly.

"We ready to go?" Garet asked.

Isaac nodded his head again.

We began to walk towards the exit, but before we got there I felt the wind blowing. It tugged at me, and pulled my hair. Annoyed, I turned to see where the wind was going. The small gust seemed to swirl near the one log house. I turned my head away, but immediately regretted it. There was a whisper that was in the air. Although I didn't understand its words exactly, I felt as though I was supposed to enter the house.

"Wait," I stopped my friends. They turned to see what I wanted. "Let's go in there," I pointed to the house.

"Why?" Garet asked.

I couldn't answer his question, and I felt like an idiot. I shrugged, and said, "just for a little while. It won't be long, I promise."

Isaac and Garet looked at each other, but after a second Isaac smiled slightly. He took a step in my direction, and I knew he was signaling to me that it was ok.

I walked to the house, with Isaac and Garet behind me. Right after I knocked on the door, a lady's voice sang, "come in," so we did.

"Ah, travelers," an old lady smiled warmly to us. "Imil doesn't usually get this many." There was an old man next to the lady; her husband, I assumed. "There's an awful cold around these days. Be careful you don't catch it."

"Hello," I said curtly. Nothing really stood out in the room, and I was beginning to wonder if I had been imagining things with the wind. _Am I too superstitious? _ I wondered.

The old man began to cough slightly.

"Oh my," the woman said, and put her hand on her husband. "Take it easy. I hope you aren't catching it, too…"

The man's coughing didn't stop; it only got worse. The woman's eyebrows creased with worry, and she led her husband to a bed. Even while laying down, the man wouldn't stop coughing, and I began to wonder if he would suffocate.

The old woman looked at us with startled eyes. "Please, go get Mia!" Her voice cracked at the end. "She should be in the Sanctum." The woman pulled out a bottle from her pocket, and gave it to Isaac. "If she can't come herself, see if she will give you some medicine."

My companions and I nodded our heads in surprise, and dashed out of the house. We reached the town's sanctum, but when we entered, we only found two small children. One was a boy, and the other was a girl.

"Where's Mia?" Garet asked. The two children looked at us, seeing our worried expressions.

"She's not here," the girl shook her head.

"Yea, she left a little while ago. I think she was heading to a house," the boy explained.

"Thank you!" I shouted, while my friends and I ran out of the Sanctum. We made it back to the old couple's house, and entered.

The old woman was talking to a young lady. The girl's back was turned to us, so I could see nothing other than her ice blue hair and a blue, flowing robe and cloak. There was also something white in her hair. At first glance, I thought it was a ribbon without a bow. Actually, I'm not exactly sure what it is…

The woman kept on saying something about how he wouldn't stop coughing. _He_, I assumed, was the old man. The two went over to the man's bed.

"How are you feeling?" The young girl asked. Her voice was soft and sweet, and as cool as snow.

"_Cough cough…cough… not… not… cough… so well… cough…_" The man sputtered.

"Ah," the girl said, sadly. She closed her eyes, and the entire room suddenly seemed to have a bluish tint to it. A fairy seemed to appear out of nowhere, and slowly circled around the man. _She's using psynergy, _was my immediate thought. "Are you feeling better now?" She questioned.

"Much… much better! Thank you… _cough_."

The girl shook her head. "You still need to rest. Please, stay warm and sleep. That will help you."

"Thank you," the old woman smiled and nodded her head. "I'll make sure he does."

The young lady walked away from the bed. She faced us, and for the first time I got a clear picture of her face.

She had eyes that were a light blue, like ice. They matched her hair perfectly. Her face was the pure white color of snow, with small, dainty lips. Her shoulders were square, and her posture perfect. Her sky blue clothes were loose and yet fit her perfectly. She was, in every way, beyond beautiful. Not that I _liked _her. She was just, you know, really pretty.

"Hello," she smiled at us. "My name is Mia. I'm surprised to see travelers… we don't often get many."

I realized that I had been staring, and quickly cast my gaze elsewhere. Garet's face had gone completely red, and Isaac's cheeks had just a hint of red in them. It could have been from the cold, or maybe it wasn't. I was suddenly very happy for my pale complexion; it didn't allow me to blush. I don't think any of us would have been surprised if Mia suddenly sprouted angel wings, broke the roof, and hovered above while condemning us to Hades.

Before my friends or I replied, there was a blinding blue light throughout the room. In my mind's eye, I really did think the light was hiding her angel transformation. But when the light was gone, Mia was still there as a human.

"What… what was that?" Mia murmured, talking more to herself than us. "Was that… did that come from Mercury Lighthouse?" She shook her head. "No, it couldn't be. I'm the only one who can…" Her eyes widened. "Alex!" She gasped, before bolting out of the door. Isaac and Garet jumped nimbly aside, but I wasn't so lucky and was knocked aside.

"That has to be Felix and the others," Garet stated, solemnly.

"That means we're really close! Mercury Lighthouse is only a few minutes away, right? Let's go!" I urged, and the three of us ran outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: My Christmas shopping is done! Yay! Um, anyway… I am making a Christmas fan fiction. Unfortunately it is not for Golden Sun. After this week I have a school break, so this fiction should still be updated despite the other story. Watch me, I say this now, but I wonder if I have the time…

Acknowledgments: Camelot and Nintendo own Golden Sun! I do not own it. Erm… where did inspiration come for this chapter? I have no idea.

Chapter 8 Reviewer Acknowledgments:

SilentNemesis: Hello and welcome back! I shall rejoice in celebration. I'd sing, but my voice is awful and I might scare you away. It is ok that you missed the last chapter. Your reviews are a gift and I am grateful for them. Thank you for your many compliments! I have also switched that line you mentioned. And the Ooze idea was my random thought of the day. I was just thinking about why the ice in Golden Sun seems to defy gravity, and came up with a strange solution.

Master of Reality: Ok! Thank you. And yes, sometimes this site does have a few drawbacks, but I think the pluses are more.

Favri the Fisher: Hello person whose art I saw in Elfwood! Thank you. Since I am lazy, I feel like responding to your email here. I am sorry, I made a few mistakes within my review. There were a few things I didn't know, and what you said was true. I still sort of think that the switching between past/present is hard to read through, but if you are trying to develop your own personal style I think you should continue. And also, help from anyone and everything is gratefully appreciated.


	10. Mercury Lighthouse

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 10: Mercury Lighthouse

After a few minutes of trudging through the snow, my friends and I reached Mercury Lighthouse. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Not even Master Hammet's palace could match the splendor displayed by the lighthouse. No amount of words can ever describe what I saw.

The lighthouse floor's entrance bricks seemed to glow faintly. At one time they had housed a great deal of Mercury psynergy. Around the bricks was a complicated structure that I assumed was used as a well. Two angel statues eternally guarded the Lighthouse, but the pots they tipped forward gave forth no water. There was also a ledge above us, supported by the lighthouse's structure. After the ledge, the lighthouse stretched far into the sky, and we could not see the top. The only signs of decay on the lighthouse were moss and a few small holes, defying time's grasp.

Awed, my friends and I skirted the dried spring. Mia came into our view. The girl was pacing back and forth, absorbed in her thoughts, and didn't notice us. Behind her, a statue of a knight blocked the path. There were a few holes preventing her from physically reaching the knight. The statue seemed to be rejecting entrance into Mercury Lighthouse. Mia was, once again, talking to herself.

"This statue shouldn't be here! Oh, some one doesn't want me to get into the lighthouse. But why? Alex… Alex wouldn't do such a thing. There must be others. Alex, he-" Mia looked up, finally noticing our presence, and abruptly cut off her sentence. She stopped talking, but continued to pace.

Isaac, Garet and I walked next to the statue. "I'll handle this," Garet stated, lifting his hands. "Move!" Garet's psynergy gripped the statue, and pushed forward to open the path. This made it able for us to jump over the hole, and get in front of Mercury Lighthouse's doorway.

Mia stared at us. "You… you're the one who just made that statue move, aren't you?"

Garet and I waited for Isaac to respond. Saying 'yes' would be revealing our psynergy. Saying 'no' would be lying.

Without hesitation, Isaac nodded his head once.

"I knew it! Thank you!" Mia smiled and clasped her hands together. She walked forward towards us. "Just a little while ago, a ghostly hand appeared before me. It moved that statue! I knew it must have been you…"

"Wait, if Mia can see psynergy, that must mean she's an adept," Garet said.

"I don't even know what adepts and psynergy are…" Mia trailed off.

"Mia, we thought you were using psynergy at that house in Imil. When you healed that old man, you were clearly using psynergy," I stated.

Mia just shook her head. "That's an old healing technique, passed down by the Mercury Clan. That same technique is used to unseal Mercury Lighthouse's entrance. Alex and I are the last members, which means…" She jumped past the hole to the doorway. Instead of a door, a blue light pulsed. "…I'm sorry, but I need to stop Alex." Mia's body began to glow blue. Sparkles from heaven gathered before her head, and a small fairy appeared. "Ply." The fairy slowly circled around the force field. After each round it made, the blue light continued to diminish, until nothing obstructed the doorway.

Mia dashed into Mercury Lighthouse. The others and I followed her through the entrance, and saw that the next place we where in was a corridor. The corridor continued forward a door. Although the door was close, Mia could not get to it. A lizard-like monster blocked her path. Try as she might, Mia was unable to past the lizard. After she bumped into it numerous times, she sighed and shook her head.

"It's no use," she whispered. "This monster won't let me through. Why… why are there monsters inside the lighthouse?"

The Lizard Fighter glared evilly down at its prey, and raised its ax to slice Mia in two.

"Look out!" Isaac shouted. "Spire!"

The stalactite crashed down on the oversized lizard's head. It dropped its ax in surprise, and staggered back. I leapt in to finish the monster off with my Shaman's Rod, and found that Mia was beside me as well. Together, we whacked it with our staffs. The creature collapsed on the floor, and didn't move.

Mia turned and nodded her thanks to us. After that, she opened the door and hurried through it, not bothering to wait for us. We followed after her in a more leisurely pace.

The next room we came into was almost completely full of water. There was a small path of land, a statue of a woman, and a small block in the center of the 'lake.' There was also a small pillar like structure in front of the water.

"There's words on this thing," I said, after examining the pillar.

"Let me see." Garet came next to me, took one look at the symbols, and shook his head. "It's some language I don't understand."

Isaac also joined the two of us. He calmly looked at the symbols, then explained, "it says: 'He who honors the heart of the goddess shall stand at the center of all, like a swan in the center of a rippling pond.'"

"Cool! How'd you know that, Isaac?" Garet asked, beating me to my own question.

"Books are your friends," Isaac replied, in a voice so flat I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "That, and Kraden."

"Oh, man!" Garet groaned. "You mean you were actually paying attention to Kraden's lectures? I just sort of zoned out."

"Speaking of Kraden," I interrupted. "He along with Felix and the others should be around here. Let's go."

We continued through two rooms, both of which contained water, until we reached a corridor. Towards the end of the passage, we found Mia again. She was in the same predicament as the first time, but this time there was an angel statue instead of a knight.

Garet took a step forward to use psynergy, but Isaac beat him to it. Isaac slid the angel until it landed in the hole, before turning to smile at Mia.

Mia returned the favor. "Thank you," she whispered, and her eyes swept over all of us. "Please tell me, do you have business in this lighthouse?"

Isaac nodded his head.

"I thought so," Mia continued, still smiling. "I, also, am an urgent business. However there are most likely going to be other places where I cannot pass alone. I… I feel something special inside you. I feel as though I can trust you. Please, let me travel with you. We need to get to the lighthouse's aerie."

"Certainly Mia! You're welcome to come with us," I blurted out quickly, adding my two cents in. Isaac and Garet had both opened their mouths to say something, but whatever it was I beat them to it. "I'm Ivan," I introduced myself.

"I'm Garet."

"Isaac."

Now the four of us were traveling together. We saw many amazing things in Mercury Lighthouse, such as waterfalls, a room full of pipes, and angel statues. Through one waterfall, we found and battled a Mercury Djinni. The djinni was called Sleet, and it dropped foes attacks. Isaac ordered Mia to take care of all the Mercury djinni. (Mia already one Mercury djinni called Fizz when we first joined up with her.) At a different time, we actually walked across water! There were a few monsters, like Lizard Fighters and Sirens, but they didn't pose a serious threat. While solving the many different puzzles in Mercury Lighthouse, Mia told us some history.

"Mercury Lighthouse has been shut down for a long time. No one's allowed to come in or out. To prevent anyone from disobeying this rule, only Mercury Clan members can open the seal. It worked for a long time… as far as I know, the Lighthouse has been sealed for nearly five hundred years. But over the course of this time, Mercury kinsman began to die at unbelievably fast rates… what was once a thriving clan now only consists of two members." The girl clothed in blue paused to sigh. "I'm one of those two. The other one is Alex. We're sworn to protect the lighthouse but… the day Alex left Imil, I remember he said he wanted to unleash alchemy. Thankfully, this can't be done without the Mercury Star. Whoever's here won't be able to activate the beacon."

"Mia, I'm sorry," Garet interrupted. "But the Stars were stolen. Isaac and I are from Vale, and we've been sent to get them back."

"Oh no…" Mia shook her head, and began to walk faster. "That means we must hurry. It's only a matter of time before the lighthouse is lit, then."

The four of us walked through the waterfall. A beautiful rainbow was above our head, resulting from the water and sunlight pouring in through the roof.

A voice spoke inside our souls. It said: _He who honors the goddess of rainbows shall be guided to the heavens upon wings of fluid grace._

We looked around to see who had spoken to us, but the only thing in the room besides the waterfall was an angel statue. Mia walked up to it, and cast Ply. After the fairy had appeared and disappeared, the waterfall began to vanish. There was a terrific rumble, which knocked all of us off of our feet. After the shaking had subsided, we stood and gazed at the waterfall. It was sparkling. Then after a few seconds, the water's flow began to _reverse_. The water now climbed up towards the ceiling, defying gravity.

"Woah," Garet whistled in amazement.

Mia smiled and nodded her head at us. We watched in curiosity as she walked towards the waterfall. Then suddenly, she jumped in! The water carried her up to the heavens, and I once again thought of Mia as an angel.

The rest of my friends and I looked at one another, each expecting one to go next. This went on for a few seconds, before I finally got frustrated and said, "ok fine. I'll go next." I leapt into the waterfall, and it carried me up. Strangly enough, my clothes and body didn't even get slightly wet. I looked up and saw an opening where the water lead, and knew that I was headed towards the top of the Lighthouse; the Lighthouse Aerie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was rushed… um… anyway, I changed a few details from the game. Oh and Myril's picture is ready! Thank you Myril! It'll be in my profile next week…

Acknowledgments: Camelot and Nintendo own Golden Sun! I do not. Yay for Camelot and Nintendo! Inspiration is from… well, I want to do the next chapter badly. Let's put it that way. I've had the next chapter's events planned out for more than a year now. Yes I am weird like that. I think… it was the first time I played Golden Sun… I don't remember exactly.

Chapter 9 Reviewer Acknowledgments:

Master of Reality: In my Golden Sun file, all of my characters specialize in bursting into people's houses unannounced. Oh and Mind Reading. I can honestly say I've Mind Read every single person in Golden Sun that is possible. It was snowing when I wrote chapter nine, but there wasn't enough snow for a snowman. That's probably where it's from… random ideas are fun… whee…

libby: Nah it's fine! Just knowing that people actually read my story is good. Thank you!

Linkz117: Link!! My cat is named Link, after you know who… ((snuggles with cat)) Anyway thanks for your compliments!

SilentNemesis: Thanks for your compliments!


	11. Battle with Saturos

Author's Quick Note: Warning! PG-13 for graphic violence and suggestive themes.

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 11: Battle with Saturos

Opening my eyes slowly, the only thing in my view was a soft blue light. _Has the waterfall blinded me?_ I wondered, but even as the thought passed through my head, the light began to dim. I had collapsed on a ledge after the waterfall carried me forward. As I stood up, the Lighthouse Aerie came into focus.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the aerie's center. A great orb of swirling blue colors floated in the air. Below the orb was nothing but a hole, which perfectly circled around the orb. Four angel statues guarded this strange light.

"We're too late!" Garet's voice came from behind me. I turned to see him and Isaac. "Mercury Lighthouse's beacon has already been lit!"

Isaac's eyes quickly swept over the aerie. "Where's Mia?" He quietly asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I didn't see her after we rode the waterfall."

"Maybe she went closer to the beacon," Garet suggested. "Let's see if she's over there. Besides, I think Mercury Lighthouse gave off that blue light when it was lit. So, Felix must only be a few steps ahead of us."

"We might be able to catch up today," Isaac mused.

The three of us hopped on small, floating platforms to reach the aerie from our ledge.

"Well, if it isn't Isaac," a female voice laughed, once we stood before Mercury's beacon. My companions and I turned to see who had spoken.

The woman had white hair, but seemed to be obsessed with the color red. Her boots, gauntlets, and clothes were all red, save the fact that her long skirt was red _and _white. Even her skin seemed to be tinged red. From my friends' descriptions of their foes, I knew that she must be Menardi. However, I could have easily mistaken her for a target or giant lobster.

Behind Menardi, three others stood on a ledge like the one we landed on after the waterfall. I assumed that the one with brown hair tied back in a short ponytail was Felix. The old man must be Kraden—um, I mean, the elderly man must be Kraden, and the girl with reddish brown hair and eyes must be Jenna. _Garet was right. Jenna _is _very beautiful… um, not a good time for womanizing, Ivan._

"Isaac shouldn't have followed us…" Felix spoke tensely.

"Came here to rescue your friends, did you?" Menardi smiled, and her low and slightly scratchy voice got on my nerves.

"That's not all," Garet piped up. "We're here to get the Elemental Stars back!"

Felix's eyebrows furrowed, while Jenna and Kraden's eyes widened. Jenna took a step tentatively forward, but Felix motioned for her to stay behind him. "Isaac…" the girl trailed off.

Menardi seemed equally confused and angry. Obviously, this was not the response they had expected from us. The woman seemed unsure of to whether ask questions or explode, and decided on the latter.

"You _what!_ You fools! You've seen our power! There's no way you could possibly win. If you'd just hand over the Mars Star like nice little boys, we'd release these two. I'll fight you myself; here and now!"

"There's no need, Menardi," a voice interrupted. A man that was as blue as Menardi was red walked from behind the beacon to face us.

"Oh, Saturos," Menardi began. "They want to…"

"I know," Saturos nodded his head, still facing us. "I heard everything. I'll fight them."

"Alone? By yourself?" The red woman gave the blue man an insane glare.

"Well now, I can't expect you to guard our prisoners and fight at the same time, now can I?" The man's mouth turned into a half smile, and he titled his head so that his blue hair covered one of his red eyes.

"Um… that's true," Menardi responded, the fire fading from her eyes.

"Leave the Lighthouse, and I'll meet back with you later."

"How do you plan to leave the lighthouse?" I interrupted. There seemed no plausible explanation, as the waterfall from whence we had come from was gone. Jumping over the lighthouse's edge was unheard of.

"Simple," Menardi shrugged. "We'll just take the elevator. Now that the lighthouse is lit, it should be fully operational."

"Great," I heard Garet grit out between his teeth.

Menardi turned to jump on to the 'elevator,' where Kraden, Felix, and Jenna were. Jenna's eyes seemed to be living flames. She stood blocking Menardi's path, preventing the woman from hopping on.

"Move," Menardi snapped.

Jenna shook her head angrily.

"_Move!_" Menardi howled so loud I thought that Imil would hear.

Jenna just shook her head again.

"Move," Menardi said in a more even voice. "Felix, make your sister move or I swear that not even Saturos will stop me from punishing her. She's been allowed a lot of leniency since she's your sister, but if she keeps doing things like this it won't be tolerated anymore…"

Felix turned to his sister, his worry evident all the way from where my companions and I stood. "Jenna, I'm sorry… please do what she says for now."

"Felix…" Jenna looked sadly at her brother for a second, before moving out of the way so that Menardi could pass. Menardi was about to push the button, but Felix spoke up.

"Wait, Saturos!" He cried out.

"Hm?" Saturos mumbled, not taking his gaze off of us.

"What… exactly will you do if you win?"

"Kill them… isn't that obvious, Felix? And it's not an 'if' question."

"Surely you don't need to be so drastic."

"There's no reason to keep them alive. Heh, you still got feelings for your childhood friends?"

"After you take the Mars Star, you don't need to kill them."

"They still might try to follow us. That would be annoying."

"Saturos…"

"Fine. For you, I won't kill all of them."

"Wha… what?"

"I'll make an example of their leader. Put them all in bad shape, get rid of their leader, and they won't come after us."

"So, you're just going to kill Isaac, then. Couldn't you-"

"Enough!" Menardi interrupted impatiently. "I don't care what you do to them! We're leaving _now!_ Felix, push the…" she cursed, "…button." Felix obliged, and the ledge slid down the wall. They were gone; just like that…

"Now then," Saturos brought our attention back to him. "Show me how much you've improved!"

"Stay together," Isaac warned, seeing that Garet was a bit farther out than the rest of us.

Garet suddenly jumped back to Isaac and me. "Woah! I could feel Saturos's power from over there!"

I could feel it, too. There was an overwhelming power, and it came from Saturos. "Saturos is very powerful," I nodded my head in agreement. "We must be careful when we fight him. We must match our strength with his…"

"Match my strength? Pah!" Saturos interrupted me. "You think you can match the great Saturos?"

I honestly didn't think we could, but I thought the question was directed more towards Isaac than with me. Garet and I waited for him to answer.

Isaac hesitated. "We'll try," he said finally. I heard him mumble under his breath, "darn it. Where's Mia?"

"You'll never win…" Saturos began, and walked towards us. "Huh?" He turned around and sidestepped, walked backwards, limped, and then came forward towards us again.

"Saturos is walking very strangely," I noted.

"The lighthouse is sapping my energy! I'll just have to… finish this quickly!"

"Enough!" Garet yelled. "We're the ones who'll finish you!"

"Whelp!" Saturos sneered. "You won't live to regret your words!"

_Enough talking_, I thought. _Let's hurry up and get this over. _"Ray!" I shouted, casting the first psynergy.

"Flint!" Isaac leapt on top of Saturos, with the aid of the Djinni. Saturos was zapped by by attack, but parried Isaac's. Isaac withdrew back to where Garet and I stood.

"Fire!" Garet used his psynergy. The fireball made a direct hit on Saturos, but when it was gone, Saturos wasn't even singed!

"That's not how it's done," Saturos laughed, drawing his sword from his belt. "I'll have to show you real fire psynergy… Pyroclasm!" Instead of a Pyroclasm attack, however, it seemed to resemble Eruption. Saturos swore. "Stupid Mercury Lighthouse…"

Though it was not Pyroclasm, Saturos's Eruption caused serious damage. A volcano seemed to erupt underneath our feet. Isaac's armor was burnt so badly I thought it would crumble. Garet wasn't in as bad as shape, probably because he's used to fire. I tried to block most of the attack by shielding myself with the Shaman's Rod, but it didn't work all that well. I collapsed on the ground and then immediately picked myself up, and found that miraculously, my hair was still intact. I fumbled in my pockets, before finding an herb to heal myself.

"Cure!" Isaac used on himself.

"Rapid Smash!" Garet's sword was swift and not even Saturos could block all of the hits, but his armor prevented heavy damage. Garet swore while he was attacking, and said, "I don't know if this battle's going to go so well after all…"

After Garet's attack, Saturos charged straight at us. Garet and Isaac leapt away, but I wasn't so lucky. Saturos belted me over the head with his sword's hilt. Dazed, I stumbled backwards, but Saturos wasn't done with me yet. He picked me up as though I was a feather, then hurled me towards the beacon. I fell on my side with a _thump_, and the world in front of me didn't seem very stable. Picking myself up slowly, I was about to rejoin the battle when I heard a voice whisper.

Behind Mercury's beacon, I saw Mia and a man with blue hair. The man with long, blue hair murmured in a silky voice to Mia. Mia seemed to be transfixed and simply smiled back. The man's hands were on Mia's waist, in a sort of half hug way. While the man talked, his hands moved up… and up… ever so slowly… but still, going up…

"_Mia!_" I shrieked, a little louder than I meant. "What are you doing? We're fighting Saturos and some healing power would really make a big difference!"

Mia's glazed eyes suddenly snapped back into focus, and she let out a small gasp. She pushed the man's arms down forcefully, and ran next to me.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me! You were fighting Saturos, and I never noticed! Here, let me help you… Ply!"

"Thank you," I said, as my burns and scratches disappeared.

Mia stood up, and turned to the man. "You lied to me, Alex," she said, and her eyes were as expressionless as ice. Then Mia and I ran back to the battle, with Alex's piercing eyes following us.

When we came back to Isaac and Garet, I found that things had not gone well for the time I was gone. Garet was laying on the tile, and Isaac stood, although his armor was gone and only his clothes remained and sword remained. Mia ran to Garet, cast Ply, and then did the same for Isaac.

Saturos cursed her. "Stupid girl, why do you interfere?" He asked.

"I am Mia, a Mercury clansman," she responded. "My duty is to protect this lighthouse. I have failed, but I will not give up!"

"What a touching speech," Saturos said sarcastically. "But you're the first one I'm going to knock out! Fireball!"

The ball of flame came closer to Mia. I felt an anger inside me, for I did not want her to be hurt by Saturos. A strange power suddenly entered my mind, and I felt as though I could do more.

A single word came into my thoughts, and I spoke it without thinking. "Ward!" A shield enveloped Mia, but it was thin and pliable. It reduced the damage somewhat, but Mia was still burned slightly. Mia cast Ply on herself, and then Garet and Isaac charged at Saturos. I used my newfound psynergy to cast a protective shield around each one of us, and it helped somewhat. Things were looking good, until…

Saturos laughed. "I've taken you too lightly," he said. "You've improved a lot in such a short time. I've been holding back this whole time."

"Holding… back?" Garet gasped, and all of us froze.

"Yes… holding back," Saturos still smiled. "But… not any more! Fireball!"

It was the same attack he had used earlier, but this time it was… larger. I mean, it was a lot larger. A big fireball, aimed at Mia. There was nothing we could have done. The fire made direct contact with Mia, and the impact sent her skidding across the floor, dangerously close to the hole below the floating orb. Mia lay, and did not move.

"Quick, Isaac!" I shouted, watching him do nothing. "Cure her!"

Isaac froze, and then began to shake his head wildly. "I can't!"

"What do you mean, you 'can't?'" Garet screamed.

"Because I… I'm tapped!"

"You're _tapped?_" Garet and I screeched simultaneously. When our psynergy is depleted and we can use no more, my friends refer it to as 'tapped.' With Mia knocked out and Isaac tapped, that meant… we had no healing power!

"Oh, Sol…" Garet whispered.

"We're… so dead," I lost all hope.

Saturos laughed again. "I told you; you can't beat me. Now watch fall at your knees and witness my power!" Saturos's words probably would have sounded corny at any other time, but we weren't thinking about that right at that moment.

"Whirlwind!" I tried to deter Saturos from attacking Garet, but my foe didn't even flinch. While the small tornado whipped around him, Saturos used his hilt to hit Garet in… a… certain low spot. Garet didn't yell; just gasped and sort of curled up. Then Saturos punched Garet in the face, and my friend fell heavily.

"You…!" Isaac glared, and unleashed Flint. Saturos actually _dodged _the blow, ignored Isaac and came straight at me.

"Ray!" I used my psynergy, but it was a futile effort. Saturos picked me up (again), and chucked me towards where Mia lay. Lucky for me, I had the nice angel statue to cushion my fall. Nice. My back hit the angel, and there was a resounding _crack_. I fell to the floor, along with part of the angel statue. My spine was killing me, but the shock of impact was so great that I held my breath and made no noise, as if somehow this would rid the pain. The world in front of me began to grow hazy, then it got darker, then it got lighter again, and then that same cycle happened a few times.

In my semi-consciousness, I watched Saturos advance on Isaac. Isaac took a step back.

"Don't worry," Saturos said softly. "They're not dead. Just injured. You're the only one who will die here today. If you give me the Mars Star right now, I'll let you die fast."

"I won't do that," Isaac lifted his sword, and defiance burned in his eyes.

"Then, I'll just make you an example for the others, heh. That's fine, it makes no difference to me. I haven't done something like this in a long time, and it feels really good, you know?"

Isaac snorted. "You feel good hurting others?"

"That's not what I meant. I guess you don't understand. Not that it matters." Saturos lunged at Isaac with his sword at an incredible speed, and somehow Isaac managed to parry. Saturos cocked his eyebrow, and his smile vanished. "Not bad," he said. "But can you keep that up?"

The two fought with their swords, and somehow, Isaac managed to fight with renewed vigor, and anticipated his foe's moves. The sound of metal echoed across the aerie, and for a few minutes, I thought that maybe, just maybe, Isaac would make it. But then Saturos did something with a strange flick of his wrist, and Isaac's sword clattered to the ground. Isaac had been disarmed. Any hope I had was dashed.

Isaac tried to quickly reach for his sword, but Saturos caught Isaac's left arm and twisted it around. Saturos gripped Isaac's shoulder with his left hand, while he held Isaac's arm like a vice.

"Ah…" Isaac gasped.

Saturos tightened his grip and pulled Isaac's arm in a way it was not supposed to turn. Isaac slanted his eyes and tried to reach for his sword with his right arm. He was about to grasp the hilt. There was the beginning of a cracking sound, but it was almost immediately cut off by Isaac's bloodcurdling screech. Isaac went limp, and Saturos let him drop to the ground. Isaac's left arm was in… a very strange position, and it was bleeding profusely. And Saturos just smiled.

My anger grew but for some reason unknown to me, I could not move. Saturos lifted his sword, about to stab his prey. I thought, _and so, ended the valiant battle with Saturos. Isaac and his companions fought and could not win, and their leader's life was killed by the villain. _I closed my eyes, half expecting to wake up in the village of Imil; somewhere; _anywhere_ except here. I thought it was a dream. I thought I would wake up soon, but it never happened.

When I opened my eyes, the entire world was bathed in black. I could still see the outline of the buildings and people, because they were white, but everything else was black. This dark energy's source seemed to be Mercury's beacon.

A voice spoke to my soul, but it was flat and not intended for me to hear. It said: _'You fools could not even beat him in a weakened state. How pathetic. But you can't die. Not yet.'_

The beacon began to swirl rapidly. There was a _pang! _And Saturos was suddenly hit by an invisible force. It sent him flying backwards. Then, once again, _pang! _And it sent Saturos even farther. He lay at the edge of the Lighthouse, and was close to falling off.

"What the…?" He growled.

_Pang!_ Saturos fell off the edge.

Alex suddenly appeared at the edge, and was holding the severely injured Saturos. They reached the elevator, then rode it down.

Just keeping consciousness for me was hard. With Saturos gone, I felt no need to struggle any longer. Everything faded and went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up! I was busy, and have many reasons, but It'd be boring if I told you all of them. So, how was that chapter? Was it ok? This is the only chapter I have written that I like so far. I bet everyone thought the battle would be turned when Mia returned! I refuse to be that predictable! ((says while writing Golden Sun novel)) (cough cough) Well anyway, sorry if I got everyone fired up about nothing. I happen to like this chapter, but that's just me.

I changed a lot of things at Mercury Lighthouse. Live with me or shoot me. Either way.

A link to Myril's picture is in my profile.

Acknowledgments:

Camelot and Nintendo own Golden Sun! I suddenly realized that Shadell deserves credit for this story, as he is the one who introduced me to this site. Thank you, Shadell! And thanks to Myril who did the picture.

Chapter 10 Reviewer Acknowledgments:

Favri the Fisher: Yea, I thought listing all the puzzles would be monotonous.

libby: Bad Isaac bad! ((slaps Isaac for libby)) lol… I feel bad. Next chapter I'm going to do tons of nice Isaac stuff. Fluff! Yay! I got tons of ideas I never right. A year is relatively short; I'm lazy and some ideas I've had for 5 years. Er… for original stories I mean.

Master of Reality: Sorry it took a while. Yea, all the puzzles in Mercury Lighthouse would have been boring.

Spirit Seer: I'm changing a few things kind of drastically in this story. At one point I did consider putting it in Isaac's view, but found that I like Ivan's better. And besides, Isaac's PoV would get… strange… and depressing… and stuff… um, I'll be quiet now.


	12. Nice to Meet You, Isaac

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 12: Nice to Meet You, Isaac

Darkness. Someone singing. I forced my eyes open, and was bombarded with light. After I quickly closed my eyes again, I slowly reopened them, allowing my eyes to get used to the light. The ceiling looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

I appeared to be on some sort of soft, warm, bed, which I was thankful of. There was a slight sensation in my spine, but other than that I felt absolutely fine. Even my burns from Saturos's fire were gone. Pleased with my lack of injuries, I sat halfway up in the bed to get a better view.

The room almost had the complete décor of a cave, except a small podium and two other beds. This was a room I had briefly been in before, and I remembered that this was Imil's Sanctum. When the old man became sick, my friends and I came here looking for Mia.

The source of the singing became apparent to me, too. Mia was grinding herbs on the floor a little ways from me. While she did so, she opened her mouth and let serene sounds come forth. My eye caught hers. She gave a little squeak of surprise and immediately stopped. Then she stood and walked over to my bed.

"You're awake already?" She asked quietly, and in her voice I heard a tinge of concern. "You sustained quite a few wounds. I thought you'd be sleeping for a while…"

"I'm hardier than that," I laughed, mildly embarrassed. "I feel absolutely fine. But how are you? And the others?"

Mia smiled and nodded her head. "I'm fine. Garet's ok, too. Isaac's resting in the bed over there."

"What happened at Mercury Lighthouse?" I questioned.

"When I came to at the top of Mercury Lighthouse, I saw no sign of Saturos or the others." She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Everyone was in such bad shape… especially Isaac. His arm was broken…"

I nodded my head, recalling the grotesque scene of when Saturos broke Isaac's arm.

"…I didn't know what to do." She hesitated, then continued. "Thankfully, Garet regained consciousness right after I did. He carried Isaac, while I carried you to Imil."

_Carried me. Mia carried me?_ "I-I'm sorry," I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Please, it was nothing," she waved my comment aside. "Anyway, we brought you here into this Sanctum. Two of my students, Justin and Megan, helped me nurse everyone back to health. And Garet helped me set Isaac's arm, too. I used Ply… the wound has healed but the muscle is a bit weak. I am happy to see you're doing well, along with Garet."

Speaking of the devil, Garet walked into the Sanctum at that precise moment. He immediately saw Mia and me, and in an instant he was beside my bed.

"Hey!" He glared at me. "You're up! Man, do you know how long you were sleeping? I was waiting forever!"

"Er… no, I don't. How long?" I timidly looked into his face, and wondered if I had slowed our party down a lot.

"It's been five days!" Garet exploded.

Mia gave him a strange look. My jaw dropped. "Five… five days?" I sputtered.

"No," Mia interrupted. "He's lying. It has not even been a full day…"

"Aw, man," Garet whined. "You're no fun. I had him going there, too! He totally believed me…"

I started to laugh. The others joined me, but we weren't _really _laughing. It was more just letting our pent up emotions out.

When we stopped, I slid out of bed and walked to where Isaac laid. I didn't really expect to see him suddenly leap out of bed and do one-hundred jumping jacks, but I wanted to see how he was doing. I looked at his face, and suddenly Isaac's eyes snapped open! His eyes were so clear, and seemed to glow, that I let out a yelp of a surprise and tried to step backwards. Instead I ended up tripping and landed on the floor.

"And they call _me_ klutzy in Vale…" Garet mumbled.

"Isaac!" Mia was at the bed's side immediately. "You're awake!"

"Hey, glad you're awake, Isaac!" Garet grinned, and was soon at the opposite side of Mia. "Do you know how long you've been asleep? It's been five-"

"-Hours," Mia interrupted.

"Hi!" I simpered and stood. "Sorry about yelling. You surprised me. Your eyes seemed to glow like a demon's!"

"Did they… really?" Isaac propped himself against the bed's frame, and glanced from face to face.

"It's just an expression," Garet snorted. "You look like you took him seriously! Are you ok? Can you get up?"

Isaac nodded his head. Mia and Garet simultaneously moved out of the way, so that Isaac could get out. To prove that he was perfectly fine, Isaac jumped out of bed and stretched.

"I feel… so good!" Isaac smiled widely, and it suddenly hit me that it was the first time I had heard Isaac mention something about his feelings. But as quickly as the smile came, it vanished. "Why am I still alive?"

Mia hesitated, then spoke. "I don't know… but… Saturos had broken your arm. Garet and I, along with my students Justin and Megan, helped to heal it, but you should start to regain the muscle strength slowly."

"Curse him," Garet growled, and his right hand clenched. "Stupid Saturos. Making us look like fools…! Now they've got the Mars Star…"

Isaac shook his head. "No. I still have it."

"Strange," Mia's blue eyebrows furrowed. "Wasn't that what Saturos was after? Why wouldn't he take it? Why didn't he take our lives, too? I doubt that he'd forget…"

"I know," I looked to each of my companions. "I was remained conscious when Isaac was the last one fighting Saturos."

All three of the gaze's suddenly rested on me.

I took a deep breath. "Understand, I wasn't able to move or cast psynergy. Sorry, I couldn't help you…"

"Don't worry about it," Isaac interrupted. "Tell us what happened."

"After Isaac was knocked out," I began, "a strange power from Mercury's Beacon erupted. It engulfed everything. Then, the beacon began to swirl very fast, and it concentrated the energy on Saturos. It hit him three times, and he fell over the edge of the Lighthouse…"

"Saturos is dead?" Garet's eyes widened.

"No," I shook my head. "A man with blue hair caught Saturos, and together they rode the elevator."

"Alex…" Mia whispered.

"So it wasn't us who defeated Saturos. Saturos was beaten by the Lighthouse…" Isaac mused.

"There was a voice that spoke before the beacon used that energy, too," I added.

"What could it be?" Garet wondered out loud.

"Oh! I know!" Our eyes turned towards the speaker, Mia. "There is a very old Mercury Clan legend that tells of a guardian of Light. This One is said to protect the people of the Mercury Clan. I always thought of it as just a myth, but… that seems to be reasonable now."

"Mercury Clan's protector…" Isaac murmured.

"So, we were saved by that protector guy? Hey, thanks! Dude of the Mercury Clan! Thanks for saving our lives!" Garet called out.

_A guardian of Light._ It didn't seem reasonable to _me_. Whatever it was, it definitely was not Light. That thing radiated darkness and seemed evil, not good. …But, my friends were happy to believe Mia's explanation. It seemed easy to believe for them. There was no point in worrying my friends over nothing, so I held my tongue. _Who knows?_ I wondered. _Maybe it was Mercury's protector. It certainly saved our lives._

"Hey, so, uh, guys… I'm starving! How about we go get something to eat, and discuss our plans?" Garet crossed his arms behind his neck, and looked at us questionably.

"Yes," Mia nodded her head. "We must decide what we should do."

Isaac's, Garet's, and my head immediately swerved in her direction. All of our eyes were wide.

"_We?_" Garet asked doubtfully.

"M-Mia!" I stammered. "You're coming with us? Why?"

"Because…" Mia paused. "Because… I have failed to protect this Lighthouse, but I still might be able to stop Saturos and the others. There is nothing left for me here… the people are healthy thanks to the water of Hermes that flows from Mercury Lighthouse. If anything goes wrong, Justin and Megan can handle it. And I will not… could not simply sit at home when our world is about to be destroyed!"

"Welcome to our group, Mia!" Isaac quickly said, before Garet or I said something.

"Y-yea! Welcome!" I smiled. Inside, I wondered how having a girl would change our party.

"Yea… sorry if I sounded rude, Mia. You just surprised me," Garet scratched his head, and a little blood came to his face. "Anyways… I'm still hungry."

"All you think about is food," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Garet cocked his eyebrow at me; evidently he heard my statement. "At least I don't trip over my cloak!"

"You don't _have _a cloak!" I pointed out.

"That's besides the point!" Garet snorted.

Mia giggled. Isaac smiled.

"Stop fighting and let's go eat," Isaac said while walking out the Sanctum's door.

"_Oh yea! And you say I'm the glutton, but you're the first one out the door!_" Garet howled, and ran after Isaac.

"I never said that!" Isaac's voice came from outside.

"That's besides the point!"

"Garet…! _Ah! _Get off of me!"

"Well, we better go to the restaurant and eat before they kill each other," I turned to Mia.

"Yes," Mia giggled. "Let's eat all the food, so that they can't have any! That'll teach them!"

We began a brisk walk and came outside of Imil. In the snow, we found that Garet was sitting on top of a laying Isaac.

"Garet," Isaac growled. "Seriously, get off of me! The snow's cold…"

"I thought you _liked_ snow, Isaac," Garet sniffed.

"But it's cold… and my ears are going numb… and it's getting in my hair! And I'm hungry," Isaac whined. It was the first time I had heard him complain…

"Hey, where are you going?" Garet suddenly noticed Mia and me.

"To eat all the food at the restaurant so that there's nothing left for you two!" Mia laughed.

"Say what!" Isaac scowled

"That's… mean!" Garet howled, and leapt off of Isaac.

"Hurry Mia!" I broke into a run. "Before they catch us!"

The two of us made it to the inn's restaurant a few seconds before Isaac and Garet. When we arrived we were out of breath and plopped down on the chairs.

While we waited for our ordered food, we discussed what we should do. Despite our previous jokes and giggles, the current mood actually became quite somber.

"Let's leave tomorrow so that we can catch up to Felix. That means that we'd only be a day behind, at the maximum," Isaac said, his voice completely expressionless.

There was silence for a long time, and then finally Garet couldn't stand it any more. "What's the point?" He asked sullenly.

It was exactly what all of us had been thinking, but no one had dared to say it until that point.

"Because…" Isaac struggled for words, which wasn't his strong suit to begin with. "Because… we can still win. We can become stronger, and then that way Saturos won't be able to beat us."

"I'm fifteen and you guys are what, about seventeen?" I sighed and shook my head. "And Saturos and Menardi are Sol knows what age. How can we possibly become as great warriors as them in such a short time?"

"Perhaps brute force isn't such a good idea," Mia inputted. "Maybe we should simply stay in one place, train for a long time, and wait until they need to come get us for the Mars Star. Then we can run, and avoid them until we're strong enough…"

"No!" Isaac's voice held so much panic in it that we all raised our eyes to meet his. "We can't do that! Every Lighthouse they activate, will only make… this world worse!"

Our meals came, and suddenly I didn't feel as hungry as I thought I was. Mia and Garet were just picking at their food too. Isaac was looking at us.

"Guys," he said after some time. We looked at him, and he stood up. "We can't give up. Even if things look bad. We've got to keep going. We'll do it somehow… we'll worry about it when the time comes. For now, let's just keep going."

Garet, Mia, and I stared blankly at him. Isaac took a deep breath and sighed. Then he grabbed his plate.

"I'm going to eat in my room… Mia, we're going to stay at the inn tonight. I'm sure that your students Justin and Megan will be happy to have their beds back…"

"Wait, Isaac," Mia stopped him. "Could… could all of you maybe walk me back home? It'll be easier to tell Justin and Megan with you guys with me."

"Um…" Isaac faltered. His eyes met Mia's. "Ok. Let me know when you're ready. Right, guys?"

Garet and I nodded our heads.

Isaac turned to leave again, before calling back, "and make sure to eat some! It's not good to starve yourself…"

After he left, I took his advice and tried to eat most of my food. When we were done, and the plates were cleared, we all pitched in to pay for the bill. We walked up the stairs to where our room was.

"Isaac was… unusually talkative today," I said, my voice almost a whisper.

"He was?" Mia asked. "I guess I wouldn't know…"

"Yea… Now that's our leader! Though, he's been a lot more friendly than what he was in Vale. To be honest, he's sort of creeping me out," Garet growled.

I shrugged. "I like the change."

When we came close to the room, all of us shut up.

Garet knocked on the door. "Isaac!" He called. "We're gonna go now!"

Isaac came out, and the four of us walked Mia back to the Sanctum. The night's air was cold and crisp, and nothing stirred besides ourselves.

When we entered the Sanctum, a boy and girl suddenly leapt out from behind the podium. The girl began to sprinkle confetti around, and the boy blew a plastic party horn.

"Happy birthday, Mia!" The girl chirped.

"Yea! Happy birthday! I was beginning to think you'd never come back, you were gone so long!" The boy chimed.

"It was only an hour," Mia laughed. "Thank you, both of you! I'm so happy you remembered!"

"Ngg!" Garet made a strange sound next to me, and then cursed. "It's Mia's birthday?" Garet cleared his throat and spoke loud enough for Mia to hear him. "Happy birthday, Mia! Sorry, I didn't know it was your birthday, and I don't have a present…"

"Ah…" Isaac faltered. "Happy birthday! I'm… sorry… I have nothing to give you."

_This is pathetic_, I thought. _It's Mia's birthday and none of us knew, so we didn't have a present. Isn't there anything I can give her…?_ Some little light bulb in my head went on.

"Happy birthday, Mia!" I smiled, and reached in my pocket. _This is the part where I get on the good side of Mia_, I thought. "It isn't much, but… I have a little present for you."

"You… do?" Mia asked, surprised. "It's ok, Garet; Isaac. I didn't tell you guys."

"I don't know if you're into things like this but…" I found what I was looking for in my pocket. I pulled it out. "It's a charm that's supposed to ward evil spirits." I handed the feather charm to her. So what if Isaac had refused my gift. Now I was giving his to Mia.

"Ah…? Thank you!" She smiled and put the charm around her neck. "It's pretty. Thank you, Ivan! It's really nice. Thank you!"

"Yea," I laughed, embarrassed. "You thanked me already."

I tried to get a side glance of Isaac and Garet's expressions, but Mia was block my way so I didn't see.

"But, anyways," Mia turned her attention back to Justin and Megan. "Justin, Megan… I… um… tomorrow… well…"

"You're leaving us, aren't you?" The girl, Megan, asked.

Mia took a deep breath. "Yes…"

"It's ok," Justin nodded his head. "We had a feeling you would. It's because Mercury Lighthouse was lit, right? We'll watch over things here for you. I feel like I can do more because of what you've taught me!"

"Ah… thanks, you two!" Mia knelt to the ground, and hugged her pupils. Then Mia turned to us. "Thanks for taking me here, too. Goodbye… Ivan, Isaac, and Garet!"

The three of us took that as a dismissal and left. We reached the inn and immediately went to our rooms to crash. Garet leapt into bed, wished us goodnight, and began to snore a few seconds later.

I, myself, was about to sleep, when I heard Isaac's voice whisper, "hey, Ivan?"

"Mm?" I mumbled, wondering what he wanted.

"Ah… I'm sorry… were you about to sleep? It's nothing important. I'll tell you some other time."

"No, no. Go ahead," I said, immediately waking up. Isaac had never spoken privately to me before.

"I've been thinking… I'm sorry, Ivan. I haven't been very friendly to you. You really gave up a lot to come with us…"

_Like Master Hammet_, I thought, _and Kalay_. A pang of homesickness threatened me, but I stuffed it down.

"…and I never really properly welcomed you or introduced myself. I've been distracted lately, even though that's not an excuse. So, I'm sorry. Let me start again. I'm Isaac, and I come from Vale," he said, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Nice to meet you, Isaac," I joked. "But seriously," I changed my voice tone. "Thanks, Isaac." _It was nothing, he said. But, that was really a lot. A lot for Isaac. And I really do appreciate it._ "So… um, mind if I ask what changed your mind? What made you think of that? Saturos?" In my mind, the fact that Isaac nearly lost his life was the cause of the sudden conversion.

"No… not Saturos," Isaac struggled for words. "More of… Mercury Lighthouse, in general," he said, being ambiguous. I didn't feel like pushing it. I was content at the new relationship we had suddenly forged. We weren't just strangers stuck together on the road now. "By the way… would you mind… making a charm for me?"

_Say goodbye to that sacrilegious idea_, I thought. "Sure, I'll do that. What do you want it to be a charm of?"

"Hm… can you make a charm of good luck?"

"Yea… I'll do that soon. But for now, I'm really bushed. Good night, Isaac," I yawned.

"Good night…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Isaac fluff! Another long chapter… phew… Got the right word processor here. I can update and fix mistakes other than weekends. Finally! lol. This is the original. Before I had to copy and pasted this chapter, but now it's the original edited version. Yay.

Acknowledgments: Camelot and Nintendo own Golden Sun! I do not. Inspiration… hm… I've had a few broken conversation ideas with Isaac and Ivan for a while now. I'm just finally able to put them in action, yay!

Chapter 11 Reviewer Acknowledgments:

libby: Here's my promised Isaac fluff chapter. You're right: having the characters win against Saturos would drastically change thought and action patterns compared to losing. Thanks to every reviewer's compliments!

Master of Reality: Hm… yea, sorry it took a while. I told my friend what you said, and she smiled and said thank you.

SilentNemesis: Well this chapter wasn't exactly action packed, more pure characterization… hope that's ok… it plays key parts later on. And it's ok if you don't read a chapter when it's first posted. I'm just happy to know that people are actually reading it, lol.

Spirit Seer: Yup! I took the fact that Mercury Lighthouse beat Saturos farther than the game. But I still think it's a pretty drastic strange. Meh, it'll make more sense at the end. I don't feel like giving stuff away.


	13. Cursed with Bad Luck

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 13: Cursed with Bad Luck

The next morning we left early. Thankfully, it hadn't snowed since our last encounter with Felix and the others. In the fading darkness their footprints were still as clear as day and it was easy to tell which direction they were headed. At the beginning I had been afraid that Mia might not be able to travel very fast. She proved my wrong by being the most adept at traveling in the snow. In fact she was so good that Isaac placed her at the front of our party, so that she could find the best paths. In this way, we were able to make great time and reached Bilibin Cave before the afternoon.

When we reached Bilibin Cave, I couldn't help but wonder if there would be a myriad of monsters like last time. Isaac must have been thinking the exact same thing, because he volunteered to scout the cavern before we proceeded.

Mia, Garet, and I stood at the cave's entrance, and I suddenly realized that traveling kept you much warmer than standing still. I folded my arms and bowed my head, hoping that Isaac wouldn't be long. Meanwhile, Garet explained to Mia about how there were about a hundred monsters in Bilibin Cave.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked skeptically. "If there were so many monsters here, then Imil would have been overrun long ago. And I've been in this cave numerous times, and there's only an occasional creature inside."

"Are you kidding?" Garet shook his head and his eyebrows furrowed. "When we were here, we were almost killed! There were so many stupid monsters…"

Before the two's conversation could continue, Isaac returned.

"Monsters?" I questioned.

Isaac shook his head. "Strange… none."

Mia gave Garet an _I told you so_ look. "Of course not. There's never been many monsters in there," Mia said as she toyed with one of her hair's strands.

The four of us entered the cave, and without the monsters we made good progress. It was still unsettling to know that there might be monsters hiding behind every corner. Monsters didn't just disappear into thin air. Some might have gone somewhere else, but all at the same time? It was just too strange.

When we reached the exit of Bilibin Cave, Mia suddenly stopped. She stared at the outside world.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, wondering at what she was glaring at.

"What…" She didn't tear her gaze away. "What… is _that_?" Mia pointed to the outside world.

Isaac, Garet, and I tried to find what she was looking at, but couldn't find it.

"What's what?" Garet mumbled, voicing Isaac's and my thoughts.

"That," Mia replied, still pointing. "Don't you see it? It's everywhere! There, on the ground!"

Still, the three of us couldn't find anything.

"That green stuff," Mia pressed. "That green stuff all over the ground! Don't you see it?"

"Green… stuff?" I wondered. "Do you mean… the grass?" It didn't make any sense… I wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Grass!" Mia exclaimed. "That's what grass looks like? Ooh… I've heard so much about it, but this is my first time seeing it." The girl walked outside of the cave, bent, and brushed her hand against the grass. "It isn't cold, and it's fuzzy! How strange!"

The rest of the boys and I just stared in bewilderment at her. Garet was the first one to recover, and he burst out laughing. "You mean you've never, _ever_ seen grass before?" He sputtered.

Mia straightened herself, and turned to face us. "Well, no, of course not!" She replied defensively. "How would I? I've lived in Imil all my life, and I've never been on this side of the cave!"

Unconsciously I placed my hand to my temple and shook my head slightly. "Well, anyway, let's keep going. Mia, there's grass just about everywhere. You'll get bored of it soon enough."

For the remainder of the day, Garet decided to poke fun at Mia. Mia was pretty good-natured about it. She'd pretend to be annoyed, but I could tell that she was really having fun.

We managed to reach Bilibin after the sun had sent. As we entered through the gate and saw the strange tree, I recalled that I had promised a boy that I would defeat the Holy Tree. _Sol, I just hope no one recognizes me…_ I must be cursed with bad luck, because as soon as I thought that…

"It's the messenger of Sol!" A random woman who was carrying a pail of water screeched when she saw me.

Immediately, as though everyone had been waiting for me, doors from houses swung open. People poured out, and surrounded us in a circle.

There were tons of shouts, exclamations, and questions. Most of them I couldn't make out, but some sentences seemed to be more common than others. They were:

"The Chosen One of Sol!" And:

"Did you go to Kolima yet?" And the most often asked question:

"What does Sol have to say?"

"Sol, people! What the heck are you doing up at this time? Most of you weren't even at the bar that one time!" Garet howled. But the mention of 'Sol' only drove the people into a greater frenzy. Some people began to clutch at my clothes, and I was certain that I would trip and be trampled soon.

"Urgh…" I struggled to maintain my balance, and my mind raced. "How about, Sol says to give us some space?" I tried to shout, doubtful that anyone would even hear me. In my mind, I had already decided that I was going to camp outside instead of staying at the inn.

The crowd suddenly began to move away from us, and there were more shouts and confusion. At first I thought the people had listened to what I said, but then I realized it was not the reason.

A score of soldiers with heavy armor and spears had made their way through the crowd. They pushed through the people, and managed to get them a few steps away from us. The chaos slightly subsided but the people still revered me.

"Please come with me," one of the soldiers asked us. With so many people near us, we gladly followed him. The soldier led us to a giant palace, and issued us inside. Once the doors were closed, my companions and I could breathe easily.

"So… you're the One from the inn?" A different warrior cocked his head and stared a hole through me. "You don't look the way I would imagine…"

"Be quiet!" Another man growled. "That's disrespectful! Milord, please pay him no mind..."

_Milord? _Behind me, I could hear Garet snicker.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Mia wailed.

"Hm? A girl?" A man wondered. "I thought there were only three men…"

"Er…" I turned to Mia. "I'll make it simple for now… Basically I was forced to use psynergy in front of the people… Let's end it at that. You saw how they acted."

"Oh…" Mia sympathized. "I see, Ivan. The people think you're a messenger of Sol…"

"Well, excuse the interruption, Lord Ivan," the soldier who led us in spoke. Behind me, I heard Garet begin to laugh and immediately tried to cover it up by coughing. "But as the leader of your group, would you mind privately speaking to our king?"

"Woah, hold on a second!" I exclaimed. "First off, stop with all this lord and milord talk. Just call me Ivan. Second, I'm _not _the leader of our group. He is," I pointed to Isaac. "Third, if I'm going to talk to your king, then these three come with me. And also… why the heck does everyone know my name?" I hadn't introduced myself in our last visit to Bilibin.

"We know your name because a red-haired girl was listening to your friends' conversation at night," the soldier explained.

"Must've been Anna…" Garet mumbled.

"And I suppose your friends can come with, L… Ivan. Actually, we were wondering if you would go to Kolima and defeat the Holy Tree. Do you think you could do it?"

"Maybe…" Isaac replied, hesitant to give a definite answer.

"Anyways, Lord McCoy's throne room is just ahead. Please, follow me again," the soldier walked on a red carpet that led to a door. He opened it and then entered.

"The real McCoy?" Garet joked.

"Uh…" I trailed off, and then decided not to dignify Garet's comment with a response. We entered the throne room, where we saw the soldier whisper something in McCoy's ears.

McCoy was… well, a little overweight. Let's put it that way. He didn't wear a crown, but wore a purple robe, which was the sign for royalty. He slouched in his throne, and didn't seem very king-like at all.

"Ack, are these th' fine warriors yae told m' about?" McCoy spoke with a heavy accent. Through all of my travels with Master Hammet, I've never heard someone speak like him.

"Ye-yes," the soldier stammered.

The king shook his head. "They be naught but wee lads! Mere child'en!"

"Did you hear that?" Garet growled. "He called us kids!" I wasn't sure why Garet was so upset. As far as I know, we _are _kids.

"An' which one is th' Chosen One?" McCoy continued. "That 'un, o'r there?" He pointed at Garet.

"No, Milord," the soldier shook his head, and pointed at me. "That's Ivan. The shortest one."

Wonderful. When people talk about me, they refer to me as the shortest one. Not the one with the cloak, not the one with the purple eyes, not the one carrying a staff, but the shortest one.

"Hm…" The king mused. "Well, are all of yeh willin' te accept the task o' defeatin' the Holy Tree? If not, I cannae let wee laddies like yourselves ge' past the barricade."

"A barricade?" Mia repeated.

"Aye," McCoy nodded his head. "We put a barricade te preven' people fr' trav'ling to Kolima. Th' forest is cursed, yeh know. We've naught heard from the people of Kolima nor those sen' there…"

"We'll help," Isaac spoke up. "But how will we pass the barricade?"

"Yae all will help?" McCoy grinned. "Won'rful! Ah have th' key to yon barricade. See it?" The king placed the key on a table before us.

"But…" I hesitated. My companions seemed willing to defeat the Holy Tree, but… "If that thing can turn people into trees, what _can _we do?"

"What!" Garet exclaimed, and looked at me doubtfully. "We'll just bust it up. Don't tell me you're afraid!"

"'Cautious' is more like it," I corrected.

"Come on, we'll be fine," Garet pressed. "And besides, we got psynergy," he whispered.

"Yea, I guess you're right," I sighed, but inside I had a bad feeling.

"Yeh are all settled, now? Yeh'll all do it?" McCoy pressed.

"Yea, we'll do it," I nodded my head.

But McCoy glared at us. In fact he kept staring for so long that I knew something was wrong. Finally, he spoke. "But yae're not but wee laddies… yae cannae do it."

"Hey!" Garet exclaimed. "We already said we'll do it!"

"Ah've changed m' mind!" McCoy declared. In one swift motion, he picked up the key on the table and stuffed the key in his pocket. "I cannae b' respons'ble f' the deaths o' childr'n!

"Wait, wait a second," Isaac made a step towards the king.

"Dismissed," the king waved us away. "Yeh can sleep in m' palace 'till things cool 'round outside. M' soldiers will escort yeh outside of town tomorr'w."

"Wait!" Isaac exclaimed, but two soldiers came forth and pushed us outside the throne room. The doors closed loudly.

"Oh, too bad," one of the soldiers shook his head. "McCoy almost gave you the key. Maybe you should come back when… you're a little older."

Garet suddenly shouted a swear and banged his hands against the wall. He hung his head and swore again. "Now we'll never catch up to Felix. That jerk…!" I wasn't sure if the jerk part was directed at Felix or McCoy, but it didn't really matter at this point.

Mia had jumped slightly when Garet broke out in bad language. "Garet, don't swear…" she told him gently. "Things will be ok."

"Well, at least we can stay here for the night," I pointed out. "McCoy isn't terrible… he just doesn't want us killed."

"You…" Garet sputtered. "You didn't want to go there in the beginning! Don't give me none of that…"

"Garet!" Mia interrupted.

The soldier, who had watched us, finally said quietly, "you might not need a key to get past the barricade."

"Hm?" Isaac picked up right away.

"It was a rushed job. There were a lot of loose parts…" The soldier trailed off. "Oh, um! You didn't hear that from me, ok?" He whispered.

"Right," I nodded my head.

"Well, anyway, shall I show you all to your rooms?" The soldier offered.

"That sounds wonderful," Mia sighed. "I think we all need to cool off."

"Great," the soldier nodded his head. "We only have two spare rooms. One for the lady, the other for the men?"

The four of us nodded our heads. First we dropped off Mia, and then we came to our room. While I lay in my bed, I couldn't help but think that we didn't get the key because of me. If I hadn't objected, McCoy wouldn't have any doubts…

-

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while for this one. Maybe I'll make it up over spring break or something. But hey, at least finals are over now.

I can't stress this enough, because I don't want anyone seriously disappointed by the story line. While the basic plot is the same, there are going to be major changes. Especially at the end. So don't kill me when it happens!

Acknowledgments: If you haven't figured out by now, I don't own Golden Sun! Lovely Camelot and Nintendo do! Whee. I missed writing… I'm happy to put this chapter up finally.

Chapter 12 Reviewer Acknowledgments:

Spirit Seer: Yea, there were a few places where the sentences repeated…and unfortunately more than twice! Ack… this was a result of my forced copy and paste thing. I got the original version up, thankfully uploading works better than pasting.

libby: Yes! Character development! ((is happy)) Since everyone knows the basic plot line, character development is about the only creative part I can do. And random miscellaneous stuff. And the end… Truth told I despise Isaac. ((gets mauled by the hundred of Isaac fans; staggers up)) But… seriously… (cough) It's bad when the author has a grudge on a character.

Master of Reality: Yea well, about Isaac… ((nervous laugh)) darn I can't say anymore than what I told libby. As far as Mia goes… unfortunately the game didn't give her much of a personality. We know that she's gentle, loves to help, and tends to restate what someone else just said. But that's only a little and it's hard to go by, so there's a lot of different Mia interpretations. And don't worry, I won't stop writing. I don't have a reason to stop so far.

Aya- Angel of Mars: Wow, you have the pairings figured out! You're a step ahead of me! My point being, I don't have anything definite planned and there's going to be a lot of mixed singles floating around. But I don't think I'm going to have Ivan seriously like someone. Having a female author write about how a male narrator falls in love with a female… I don't think I'm good enough for that to work out. Maybe in the far future…


	14. Sparkly Stuff

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 14: Sparkly Stuff

Before the residents of Bilibin were awake, my companions along with a Bilibin soldier snuck outside. We made it to the town's gates without an incident.

"Well, this is about all we can do for you," the soldier whispered, trying not to disrupt the peaceful silence. "Good luck defeating The Holy Tree. Everyone, except McCoy, believes that you can do it."

"Thanks for everything," I smiled at him. "We'll try and go through the barricade like you suggested yesterday."

"Never caught your name…" Isaac directed at the soldier.

"My name?" The soldier's surprise was evident on his face. "Well… it's… um, Cyril."

"Cyril…" Isaac repeated. "Thank you. Maybe we'll see you again someday…" The two shook their hands.

After bidding Cyril goodbye, the four of us left Bilibin and traveled east. The sun was just beginning to poke its head up, when we saw the Bilibin Barricade. The Bilibin Barricade was nothing more than crates stacked together. There were a few planks roughly nailed to keep the boxes together. The soldier had been right: Bilibin's barricade had been a rushed job.

There was a crude door in the center of the barricade. It appeared to be the only way in or out. We couldn't climb the cliffs to our left or swim through the swift river to our right. Garet tried to open the door hopefully, but it was locked.

"How about if I just burn this thing to ground?" Garet suggested.

"There's no need to be so extreme," I shook my head. "There might be a better way. Felix and the others got past, and obviously they didn't blast through it."

Mia walked up to the barricade, and tried pushing on some of the crates. The rest of us watched her in mild amusement, wondering what she was up to. After a while it dawned on me that she was searching for loose pieces, and I began to help test some of the other boxes.

"Here," Mia said, rattling one of the boxes. "This one is very loose. I can see light coming through the other side, so I bet nothing else is blocking it."

"But we can't just pull it with our hands," I pointed out. "The entire barricade might collapse without this as support."

"That's right," Mia nodded. "It'll fall if we don't use Move." _…Didn't I just say that?_

"I'll use Move!" Garet volunteered, and took a step forward.

"Why don't we let Isaac do it?" Mia quickly intervened.

"Yea, Isaac isn't as klutzy as Garet," I grinned.

Garet scowled. "Don't forget, _I'm _not the one who always trips on his cloak. Why are you both ganging up on me?"

"Move," Isaac mumbled, interrupting our conversation. We watched as Isaac lifted his hands and stared at the crate. Isaac's psynergy waves reached the box, and it slowly began to move forward. The box atop the crate that Isaac was moving began to rattle slightly. The farther Isaac moved the crate, the more the one on top began to rattle. The crate on top broke free of the wooden support plank, and began to fall.

Garet quickly caught it with move, but his face strained with the effort. "I don't think… Move is meant to hold things in the air," he gasped.

We quickly entered through the hole that Isaac had made, with Garet behind us. "Garet, you can do it!" Mia cheered.

As soon as Garet had made it to the other side of the Bilibin Barricade, he released the floating crate. It fell to the earth with a loud _crash,_ and shortly after the other boxes came tumbling down with it.

"Doesn't look like we can go back this way now," Mia sighed.

"Sorry…" Isaac smiled in embarrassment. "I messed up pretty badly… thanks for the help, Garet."

"Ha," Garet laughed. "Does this mean I win the game of Jenga by default?"

"Yes," Mia giggled.

The earth suddenly began to vibrate with voices. Behind me I could still hear my companions speaking, but they grew dimmer as the earthen voices grew louder.

_Someone, please! Help her!_

_She'll be swept away if someone doesn't do anything! This is terrible! I wish I could move!_

"Hellooooo!" Garet interrupted the voices and smacked me on the back. "Weyard to Ivan! You've just been staring at the ground for like five minutes! Didn't you hear? We're going to keep traveling now."

"I…" I trailed off. What were those voices? I lifted my eyes from the ground to the riverbank. Two trees lay on their sides, but the strange thing was that their roots weren't broken or soiled. Near the water, a different tree was precariously placed between the river's shallows and current.

_Help her!_ The wind suddenly picked up, and screeched at me. Normally the wind's words were vague, but I clearly understood it this time. There was no doubt in my mind; I had to help her!

"Isaac! Garet!" I shouted, and pointed to the tree in the shallows. "Someone Move that tree to the shore!" The two gave me a strange look. "What are you waiting for?" I shrieked. "Hurry up or she'll be swept away!"

"What are you talking about?" Garet sputtered. But Isaac was a step ahead of Garet, and had already made it into the shallows. After casting Move, Isaac pulled the tree away from current until she was shallow enough for Isaac to pull manually.

When the tree was finally in a safe position on shore, Isaac stopped. _Thank you_, the earth whispered. Isaac was staring at the ground, too. He must've heard it also.

"You just saved a tree?" Garet wondered. Isaac and I nodded our heads. "That was really weird," Garet rolled his eyes.

"Those _trees _are _people_, Garet," I glared at him. "And we'd better hurry to Kolima, because I bet a lot more people are trees over there."

The four of us once again set out on the trail, and it wasn't long before we saw a village ahead of us. From a distance, it looked perfectly normal. But when we got closer, all of us knew something was wrong.

Kolima was a lumberjack town, and even the houses hand been carved from trees. It blended in perfectly with its surroundings, save for an occasional plank of wood lying nearby. There were no people in sight, but many saplings dotted the land. There was also strange glowing material scattered throughout the woods, and it seemed to enjoy clumping around the saplings.

"What's that sparkly stuff?" Garet pointed to one tree.

"It's pretty. I've never seen anything like it," Mia said.

Something was wrong. What was that sparkly stuff, and why did it cluster around the saplings? I walked to the nearest tree, driven by curiosity. Was this tree also a person? I had to know, so I cast Mind Read on it.

_Ugh! Why does a beautiful girl like me have to be a tree? _I stopped mind reading, shook my head, and walked backwards until I stood beside Garet.

"What's the matter, Ivan?" Garet asked, noticing my expression.

"That tree… used to be a person," I replied, my voice low.

"Then…" Mia stopped herself.

"…Does that mean all these other trees are…?" Garet trailed off.

Before we could get any further, a screeching noise suddenly filled our ears. It was a horrible sound, and on top of that something was pushing its way into my mind! The world around me grew dark and the only thing I could see was a tremendous pulse of psynergetic waves.

"Wha… what's happening?" Garet had to shout over the awful sound to be heard.

The thing, whatever it was, had gotten into the innermost region of my mind. It somehow reminded me of my Mind Read, but instead of simply observing, it was attacking. My entire soul of who I was and what I am was suddenly turned upside down, and my memories and thoughts slipped through my mind as though they were water. Panic filled my heart and I opened my mouth to scream, but I had forgotten how.

And then after a few seconds, my thoughts poured out into words, and I screamed louder than I had ever in my life, crying out, _"my mind! Someone is attacking my-"_ But I never got any further, because for a second time I forgot how to speak. And then I suddenly forgot how to stand, and how to move. Oh sure, I remembered that I could stand, talk, move, and whatnot, but I couldn't remember _how_ I did that. My legs gave out underneath me, and I fell heavily to the ground. Then the psynergy waves dissipated, and the world grew lighter. I recalled how to speak, but I still couldn't move.

"What…?" Garet sputtered.

"I… I can't move!" I heard Mia's voice, but I couldn't see her in my position.

"Sh, what's that sound?" Isaac gasped.

Everyone grew silent, and sure enough, we could hear another strange sound. It was similar to the screeching sound we heard previously, except this time it was softer. I strained my eyes and saw some shiny dust falling from the sky. It hadn't reached us yet, but it was progressing closer.

"It's that sparkly stuff," Garet said.

My eyes widened as the sparkles grew closer to us. "Could this be what turned those people into…" I trailed off, finding no reason to finish my question.

Around me I could hear my companions grunting in exertion. I tried to lift myself from the ground, but I only managed to twitch. My very body couldn't move!

"It's no use!" Garet wailed. "I still can't move!"

"We're…" _doomed._ I never said it, but I knew we were goners.

"No…" I barely heard Isaac whisper. "Not here, not now… please…" The sparkles just got closer, mocking Isaac.

"Sol, I ask that you would guide us, and give us insight in what we must do…" Mia prayed quietly.

The sparkles were upon us. This strange light showered upon us, and I closed my eyes, dreading what I might see. Then I heard _plip plop_; the same sound that rain makes when it rolls from a roof's gutter to the ground. After opening my eyes tenatively, I saw the cause. A dome of energy had been placed around me, protecting me from the glimmering dust. The source of energy wasn't foreign; I was positive it was psynergy. And what was more, _I _seemed to be projecting the psynergy. I knew this because it felt as though the psynergy was part of me. It was part of my very soul, and the dome reflected who I was.

Around me I could sense the others' domes. One dome was filled with kindness, compassion, and… naiveness. The second dome was filled with righteousness and brash bravery. The last one was filled with a quiet knowledge, determination mixed with hope, and something underneath that almost seemed… dark? No, not dark. More like lost, maybe? The thought came to me to evaluate my own dome, but I realized I could never do it without prejudice.

"_Now _what's happening?" Garet wondered, breaking my thoughts. "Why aren't we trees?"

"I think that these domes are protecting us…" As I said that, the sparkles stopped and the domes went away.

"Domes, protecting us?" Garet scoffed.

"Yes. I think we're projecting psynergy," I explained.

"Are you kidding?" Garet laughed, and the ground suddenly shook slightly under an impact. "I wasn't using any psynergy! …Huh?" He paused for a second. "Guys, hey guys! It's ok. We can stand now!"

I lifted myself off the ground, surprised that I could do more than twitch and talk. Mia and Isaac also picked themselves up at the same time I did.

"Oh, it looks like we can move now," Mia smiled happily.

"Those domes," I continued our conversation, "must have been psynergy. I'm certain of it."

"No way!" Garet shook his head. "I wasn't using any psynergy."

_Maybe my companions use psynergy differently than the way I do_, I thought. "Well, tell me, Garet. When you use psynergy, what do you do?"

"Well, I concentrate really hard."

"Concentrate…?" I repeated. "What about you, Isaac?"

"Same," Isaac nodded his head.

"Yea, when I was training in Vale," Garet explained, "I'd use to concentrate so hard I thought my head would bust."

"Well…" I hesitated. For me it was concentration to some extent, but most of my psynergy seemed to come from my soul or nature. "Maybe it's just easier for you, but when I use psynergy…" _Wait, why am I explaining this again?_ I stopped myself and just shook my head. _Whatever. So it's different for them._

"I think it's like critical hits in battle," Garet shrugged. "We can't control them, but they're there when we need them."

"That's possible," I nodded my head. "What Garet says sounds plausible."

"Plausible?" Mia wondered, but I ignored her. "Maybe, it was Sol protecting us," she added.

_Is Mia pious? She sure talks like it. Oh great, people tell me I'm superstitious. Superstitious and pious don't mix well._

Before anyone could respond, the sparkles started again.

"Look out, here they come!" Garet warned. The dust was going too fast for us to run away and avoid it, so we held our ground. Soon after, our domes came and protected us from the sparkles. "That rules out 'like critical hits,'" Garet sighed.

_Hroom… why? Why don't these people turn into trees? _Someone said inside my head.

"Did you… hear a voice?" Mia wondered. All of us nodded our heads, and looked around us to determine the voice's source. But there was no one around

_Children with strange powers… _A different voice began, this one female. _You may not know this… but… we are dying._

"Who are you?" Isaac called out.

_I am Laurel, and the one who tried to turn you into trees is Tret. _

_They deserve it, Laurel! The people of Kolima took their axes to me, so I shall take mine to them!_

_Tret was once a kind tree. But, he has grown bitter and in his resentment, done terrible things. Please, awaken Tret's kind side, so that the people of Kolima do not suffer._

_Ha ha ha! This forest is dying. We are dying. So they will become part of the forest, and die with us! We are dying because of _them_. They deserve it!_

_Please, awaken Tret's kind side. I know he is not evil. We will await you, in the innermost depths of Kolima Forest…_

The sparkles vanished, and the world around us returned to its normal colorful state. For a while all of us were speechless.

"Wow," Mia finally managed to say.

"Woah, voices in my head…" Garet blinked. "I… did you all hear that, too?"

"Yes," I nodded my head.

"But, it wasn't like before…" Garet mumbled.

"'Before?'" Isaac glanced quickly at Garet.

"Er… it's nothing," Garet waved it aside. "Pay no attention to me. I'm still suffering from that psynergy, and shock of the domes, and all this strange stuff, ha…"

"Well, what are we going to do now?" I changed the subject, seeing how uneasy Garet had become.

"Oh!" Mia cried out. "Well, we cannot just leave these people as trees. We must turn them back, somehow…"

"Laurel said that we should awaken Tret's kind side… but, I have no idea how we would do that. Do you have any ideas, Isaac?"

Isaac smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"Man, you're smart, Isaac," Garet murmured.

I was just equally confused. "Well, since it looks like you have your own ideas, we'll leave this situation in your hands… I don't suppose you'd like to tell us what you're planning to do?"

But Isaac was still smiling, and shook his head. "You'll just have to wait and see…" He replied.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, only two people reviewed chapter 13 because it's unlucky! Not that I mind, I just thought it was funny. Oh yes I have forgotten to mention for the past few chapters… all major editing changes (such as Ivan's thoughts in the beginning of the story) will be edited when I've finished this story. Otherwise, I'm going to keep editing and drive myself insane with changes. However, things that are related to one chapter only I will change immediately if you let me know. So corrections help!

Acknowledgments: Camelot and Nintendo own Golden Sun. And… uh… if someone finds me the company that makes Jenga, I'll put it in acknowledgments. But Jenga belongs to someone else, and not me. Inspiration is from… gosp! Because he let me randomly spam stuff at him on aim a long time ago. Oh yes, I believe I called this 'The Random Tret Tree Story' and I did three different parts. Whee.

New: Ok, for some reason, this site does not like it when I upload documents. All of my commas died when I uploaded it... so if you see any problems let me know and I'll try to fix it. I just uploaded the document again, hopefully it will solve this kill all the commas and italics phase.

Chapter 13 Reviewer Acknowledgements:

Master of "can't-be-bothered-signing-in" Reality (aka MoR): Well, thank you. Even if I can't write very well, the least I can do it update somewhat periodically. Around here in Chicago, occasionally we'll get someone who's never seen snow. It's rather funny (my mother's co-worker was originally from Hawaii. He thought the snow was nice, until he had to shovel the 10 inches we had a while ago). I thought, 'what would happen if someone had never seen grass instead?' And realized it fit in perfectly with Mia. About McCoy… I think he does have a Scottish accent, but it's hard to put Scotland into Weyard. Even though Garet's 'Jenga' comment doesn't make sense in Weyard, oh well. Response about Isaac… is down further (after I respond to libby). And don't worry about shutting up, look I type more what I really should.

libby: You're an Ivan fan! Yes! I love Ivan! Unfortunately this means I bash him a lot. More so in my cartoons than the story (thank goodness). Response about Isaac… is below. Oh no! Evil writer's block! I hate that. I'm following a preplanned outline in this story, but… well, when I suffer from writer's block, I usually look to my dreams.


	15. Tret Tree

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 15: Tret Tree

A pudgy little creature that resembled a clod of earth had followed us when we left Kolima. Upon first inspection, most people would assume that it was just an unusually friendly monster. My friends and I knew differently, however. This was a Venus djinni by the name of Granite. It looked almost identical to Isaac's Flint djinni.

Everyone was happy that we had gained another djinni. After all, djinn tremendously aided us in battle against monsters. Although I didn't unleash Gust very often, I could still sense its power flowing inside me. I didn't know how djinn managed to lend us their power, but I was very grateful for their help.

Kolima Forest wasn't very far from Kolima. Since Kolima was a lumberjack community, their very livelihood depended on the trees. Of course, I suppose it didn't make much of a difference, with the people of Kolima being trees at the time.

The four of us reached Kolima Forest. 'Forest' probably wasn't the right way to describe the outskirts, though. Most of the trees had been hacked down, with only the stumps remaining. A path had been cleared to allow travelers through, but it was faint and easy to loose track of. Something that unnerved us was the fact that sparkles covered everything. Trees, grass, leaves, path, and even the little river seemed to radiate a strange light from the sparkles.

When we began to creep through the illuminated forest, I could feel a sense of dread coming over me. This was _not _smart. We were barging into the Holy Tree's home to try and uplift a curse. Most likely the Holy Tree had increased strength in its home turf, traps waiting for us, monsters, and Sol knows what other things.

"Don't touch or step on that sparkly stuff," I warned my friends.

"Thanks for the advice, Captain Obvious," Garet replied sarcastically. A few seconds Garet later tripped on a branch, and was about to tumble face first into a pile of sparkles, but I caught his belt. Being unable to hold all of Garet's weight, I began to fall with him until Mia yanked me backwards. The three of us fell in the opposite direction. We had avoided the sparkles but landed in a heap atop one another. Mia's perfume and the fact that I was laying on top of her made my heart jump just a little. Again, for the hundredth time in my life I was happy that I couldn't blush.

The three of us groaned simultaneously in pain, and Isaac stopped walking and turned to see what the heck had happened to us. He cocked an eyebrow in response but said nothing.

"Ngg… Please get off of me," Mia mumbled, trying to push me off of her. At the same time I was trying to lift Garet off myself. After some confusion we finally managed to stand up again. "Oh no…" Mia whispered. "My clothes are all muddy… but at least we didn't land on those sparkles."

Mia's clothes were horribly dirty. It didn't help that she was wearing light blue clothes, either. There were huge chunks of mud stuck at the back of her robe. Mia tried to wipe some of it off, but it just ended up smearing more and getting her hands dirty. When she saw that the mud wasn't going to leave peacefully, she sighed and shook her hand. She bent down and picked up a small stick, beginning to scrape the dirt off her hands.

Seeing that we were perfectly fine, Isaac began to head deeper into Kolima Forest. The rest of us followed him. As we got deeper and deeper into the woods, the more trees were living. Unfortunately, more monsters were there too.

There wasn't a staggering sum of monsters, but enough to where it was annoying. We defeated a few Drone Bees, Ghosts, Zombies, and things like that. There were also these floating heads that were pretty creepy. I'd heard of dryads but that was ridiculous.

The part that really bugged me was the fact that I didn't know what the heck we were doing. Isaac was so secretive. Obviously he knew what he was doing but still… I would have liked to receive some information.

_As far as I can tell, there is absolutely no way we can help. And why should we be wasting time here? I mean, really. We don't know what to do. And as heartless as it sounds, we really shouldn't be wasting our time trying to help the people of Kolima. We're trying to save the world, not individuals. After all, if Felix and the others do succeed in lighting the beacons, the entire world dies, not just a village. Even I recognize that. I gave up on Master Hammet, didn't I? I'd like to –love to- help the people of Kolima and Master Hammet, but we just don't have enough time._

Whatever Isaac was thinking, I can bet you it was purer than my thoughts. While I brooded and my pessimistic side took over, the four of us just went deeper into Kolima Forest.

I knew we had to be getting close because the trees kept getting thicker and the path harder to follow. At one place the trees became unnaturally thin. There was a clearing in front of us, and the river seemed to stem from the small lake of water in the area. Isaac found the 'floodgate switch.' Turns out the switch controlled the water level. It was a good thing too, because the path continued on the other side of the pond. After draining the water, our leader managed to create a makeshift path out of logs. Then we rose the water to its maximum height, and jumped onto the logs to reach the other side. It was really hard to balance ourselves on the logs, but somehow we managed. Mia's cloak accidentally fell into the pond, but she fished it out. I could tell that she was very annoyed (and by all rights, I might add), but she never said a word of complaint about it.

A great tree greeted us ahead of the path. It seemed to be a gaint oak. The four of us began to walk toward it, knowing that we had to be in the center of the forest. Our feet and Mia's sopping wet cloak disrupted dew on the grass. It was probably one of the few times that humans had tread on the land.

"Could… can we please rest here for a second?" Mia begged, her eyes scanning the rest of us. "I… I'm sorry to slow you down, but…"

Isaac nodded his head, and pointed to the oak tree.

"A rest sounds pretty good," Garet agreed.

Mia smiled warmly, and surprised us all when she suddenly lurched forward and hugged Isaac. "Ah… thank you Isaac!" Mia's sleeves were wet from when she had reached into the pond to find her cloak. "I was so afraid you might say no!"

Isaac looked very confused. He nodded his head and pushed Mia away, before noting that now he himself was damp.

Behind Mia's back, where the girl could not see, Garet and I smiled mischievously at Isaac. Isaac returned our devilish looks with a stare. Not noticing our silent staring contest, Mia went and hurled herself against the oak tree. She sighed contentedly, took of her cloak, and then began to dig things out of her backpack.

Garet and I broke our gaze from Isaac and glanced at each other. Our smiles were still just as wide.

"Ooh," I said softly, not wanting Mia to hear us.

"One girl not enough?" Garet snickered quietly. "You're just a womanizer, Isaac."

"One… girl? …Womanizer?" Isaac shook his head. "I don't know what you two are talking about…"

"_Eek!" _Our banter was suddenly cut short when Mia's scream interrupted us. We three turned towards where Mia had been. She was still in the same place, but she was wide-eyed and cowering. Her neck was tilted up, and she started at the oak tree.

I followed where her eyes gazed. There was a face in the tree! Its eyes were open, and they were staring at us! Unconsciously, my hand gripped the Shaman's staff. I vaguely recall that Isaac and Garet drew their weapons. Mia scrambled back to where we stood, but her pack was still in front of the oak.

"Welcome, children…" the tree spoke. Immediately we recognized its voice. It was the female voice that had spoken to us earlier.

"Laurel?" Isaac wondered out loud.

"Yes," the nymph smiled. "I am Laurel. Children, I am happy that you have made it this far. Please, there is no time to waste. Go and awake Tret's kind side before all is lost."

"But…" Mia fumbled. "But… we don't know where he is."

"He is close," Laurel replied. "He is beside me. Can you not see him?"

The four of us glanced around, until Garet nodded his head. "Over there," he pointed to a different tall oak to the right of Laurel. "I think that's him."

"I wish you speed and the best of luck," Laurel said, as if to dismiss us. None of us dared to protest and say we were planning to rest. We made our way towards the other giant oak.

The four of us stood in front of Tret. We could see the outline of Tret's face carved into the bark, but his eyes were not open.

"Tret?" I called out to the Holy Tree. No answer. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Erm… Tret?" Garet asked.

"Sir Holy Tree? Please awaken," Mia said.

Isaac shook his head. "Ivan, try Mind Reading him," he suggested.

I nodded my head. "Yea…" I came before the Holy Tree, placed my hands on the tree's trunk, and closed my eyes. Right before I used Mind Read, the horrible thought came to me that this might be a trap. When we had been rendered immobile in Kolima, Tret was obviously attacking our minds. His mind powers were so much greater than mine. If he could cause me to forget how to speak and move from far away, what would happen if I forged a link beside him?

"M-maybe not," I quickly changed my mind and retracted my hands, opening my eyes to stare at the Holy Tree's face.

"Ivan!" Garet howled. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I… I just thought…"

"Don't think!" Garet replied. "Just do it! We can't know anything unless you try."

I sighed, closed my eyes and once again resumed by Mind Read position. _If I die or forget who I am it's all their fault_, I thought. _Well… Here goes nothing…_ I cast Mind Read.

…

Nothing. At least I hadn't died. _Is this thing dead?_ I wondered. That, or it had the amazing ability to think absolutely nothing. Unless it was zoning out I seriously doubted that, though.

"Ho… Hroom!" A voice interrupted my Mind Read. I felt my link snap in my mind, and I winced at how painful the sudden jolt was.

I was back next to my friends. My hand immediately reached to touch my temple. It felt like someone had just stuck a knife through my head, and it was causing a major headache. My friends were too engrossed with the voice to pay any attention to me, though.

"Fool!" The voice continued. I looked to see if Tret had opened its eyes or mouth, and was surprised when he hadn't. "You cannot awaken him!"

"Ugh…" I shook my head, trying to dislodge the knife in my mind's eye.

"Are you ok?" Mia asked, finally noticing me.

As suddenly as the pain had come, it left. "Yea, I'm fine," I nodded my head.

Mia shook her head. "Let me help you… Ply!" The little blue fairy came and circled above me. I was feeling fine anyway, but I appreciated the thought.

"Look," Isaac commanded, and pointed up to the Holy Tree.

"There's a hole in there," Garet noted. It was true; a large hole had somehow been punctured in Tret.

"Think it's hollow inside?" I wondered.

"…Maybe," Isaac nodded his head.

Some vines hung across Tret. My companions and I used the vines to climb up until we reached the hole. Isaac was the first inside.

"Hollow," he said to us, before helping each one of us up into the tree.

"That's good," Mia replied. "I was afraid we'd have to climb all the way down."

"What happened to just jumping?" Garet laughed.

"Not unless you want to die," Mia shook her head, thinking that Garet was serious.

The inside of Tret Tree reminded me of a spider's web. The wood almost seemed to be knitted together, and wasn't very stable. Already there were tons of gaps in the Holy Tree. Monsters had taken advantage of this, and we soon found out that there was a staggering amount of creatures living inside. Even this spider-like creature had formed webs across the holes. Occasionally a Drone Bee would get stuck in a web, but it didn't live very long. The spider would quickly wrap its prey in the web, suffocating its enemy. I know this because we witnessed it ourselves numerous times; it was fairly common.

Sometimes we were forced to leave the inside of Tret Tree and leave through a different hole. The holes always led outside to Tret's branches. This tree was huge. I felt Tret was a giant, and we were ants trying to steal food.

One time, while exploring Tret's branches, we found a Jupiter Djinni. Isaac let me keep it. When I asked the creature for its name, it said it was Breeze. Now I had two Jupiter djinn with me, and I could feel the difference. I was a lot more powerful than what I had been before. Those little creatures really helped!

After we found Breeze, we traveled through another one of Tret's holes and reached the Holy Tree's inside. It was the very top of the tree, but there was nowhere to go save backwards.

"Great… now what?" I moaned. Once again I was filled with doubts about saving the people of Kolima. Suddenly it occurred to me that we _couldn't _continue traveling unless the people were turned back to their original forms. If everyone around Kolima had been turned into trees, that meant the bridge keeper had been too. And without someone to move the bridge up and down, no one would be able to cross it.

My respect for Isaac grew a little bit. I had judged him too harshly… he was kind, reasonable, and definitely not an idiot. Whatever brought about his new change, I gladly welcomed it.

"Hey!" Garet suddenly exclaimed, interrupting my musings. "Look at what I can do!" Garet was standing on one of the spider webs. Evidently, the web was pretty strong to hold him like that. The bad part was that it was right over a cavity in Tret. We were on the top level of the Holy Tree, so if he fell…"Pretty cool, huh?" Garet grinned.

"Garet… what would happen if you fell, huh?" I shook my head in disapproval.

"You'd die…" Mia stated. _Sol! Why does she always restate what I say?_

"I was just… bored. Don't know what the heck we're going to do," Garet sighed, but didn't move out of the spider web. "What the…" Garet looked down. His eyes widened, before he swore.

The spider web suddenly collapsed! Garet began to fall, but Isaac quickly lunged and grabbed onto his hand. Garet was suspended, but Isaac was in a twisted position. Now both of them were falling, so I latched onto Isaac's belt. In my haste, I also wasn't in a very good position. We were still slipping. Garet was already completely through the hole, and it wouldn't be long before Isaac and I joined him. Then I felt Mia grab onto me, holding me by my stomach. She was in a pretty good stance, and somehow, we stopped slipping. The combined efforts of us had prevented us from falling, but now we were dangling helplessly.

But what was worse was the fact that Mia's chest… no, her entire body! -was pressed against mine. I felt myself slipping. I suddenly felt weaker and began to have a philosophy class in my mind. My strength began to wane as my mind turned to more… erm, other thoughts. I knew I shouldn't have been thinking that; especially at a time like that, but I couldn't help it.

My feet began to slide even more, and once Isaac went over into the cavity, Mia and I quickly followed him. My hand accidentally released Isaac while we were falling. Mia hadn't let go of me, and she was screaming in my ears.

I closed my eyes, and hoped that it was just one of those falling dreams. Falling and falling, but right when you're about to hit the bottom, you wake up…

* * *

Author's Note: Look, see! I'm back. And I brought a guest.

Isaac: …

My apologies for the last chapter. For some reason my documents are not uploading properly… it has been killing italics and punctuation. If it happened again in this chapter let me know. Oh yea, and sorry for the delay, too… I made my own website, though! It's still pretty new but I hope it eventually have some members. It's a rping site… basically, a game like Golden Sun without Djinn, graphics, or a set story line. But you can make your own character and plot!

Isaac: Why am I here? You don't even use muses.

Evidently I do now.

Isaac:…Is this permanent?

No.

Isaac: I don't like this story. You secretly-

Quiet, you. Erm, acknowledgments, yes!

Isaac: Hey…

Acknowledgments: Camelot and Nintendo own Golden Sun!

Chapter 14 Reviewer Acknowledgements:

Isaac: It's spelled differently up there.

Quiet, you. Don't interrupt.

libby: Thanks! I have no idea how I came up with that mental attack idea. None, whatsoever. But I'm happy that you like my random ideas, lol. And I'm happy to help you with your story though we both don't know how it works.

SilentNemesis: Noooo! Your stories were deleted? ((cries and pounds head on brick wall)) That's really too bad… I feel really bad for you. Hope things will work out ok…

I was really tired the night I read your review. I was like, what? Golden Sun Final Fantasy? That'd be awesome!

Isaac: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.

Yea, thanks. And I understood your Spanish! Yes! Spanish I class is paying off! Lol. Oh yea, and the king is supposed to have either an Irish or Scottish accent… not sure which one.

Isaac: He said he LOVES you.

…I don't even know if SilentNemesis is male.

Isaac: …. …. …. Ew…

…Anyway, sounds like you have bigger problems then reading and reviewing. Don't kill yourself over it, ok? I like sparkles too… and I'm always pretty… um…

Isaac: Insane?

Yes. Insane. …

Isaac: … …. Next reviewer.

LovingKitten: Thanks! I love Ivan too. ((grins widely))

Isaac: She's worse with Kratos and Eliwood.

…Stop interrupting.

Isaac: Kratos belongs to Namco, Eliwood belongs to Intelligent Systems.

…

Isaac: Hey guess what! Meneil finally found a last name for me. Now I'm Isaac Newton.

Yea, from now on Isaac's last name will be Newton in my stories. Lol! I blame it on science.


	16. But I Don't Want to Be a Tree!

Quick A/N: Tret is displayed considerably differently than what he was like in the game. This was done on purpose.

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 16: But I Don't Want to Be a Tree!

"Ugh…"

Darkness. Was that me… moaning? No, it couldn't be. I had landed on something soft. There was something on top of me, too.

I shifted, trying to extract myself from a mess that I couldn't see. On top of me, Mia ended up rolling off. With her off my back, it was somewhat easier to topple on the floor.

"Wha…What happened?" I finally managed to say. My voice did not echo nor seem to pierce the gloom. However my eyes began to adjust, and I slowly picked myself up. We were still in Tret's tree, but we seemed to be in the heart of it. There was a little bit of light that trickled from the hole that we had fallen from. It was high in the tree's roof, and there seemed to be no possible way to return the way we had come. The precious light stopped at a pile of leaves, which we had evidently fallen into. My hand plucked out a few of the dead leaves that had stuck in my hair.

"We fell…" Mia's voice attracted my attention. "But… I don't understand why I'm not hurt. Maybe it's because you broke my fall, Ivan."

Mia probably could have killed me unless I had landed on something. "No… Well, I mean, yes, you were on top of me. But I'm not hurt either. I landed on something soft."

"Yea… me," Garet growled, and Mia and I jumped in surprise. "I thought I was saved when I landed on these leaves. Then Ivan fell on me… Then Mia, too, before I could move!"

"Oh, oh no, I'm terribly sorry," Mia walked quickly to the pile of leaves, where Garet's voice had originated. "Here, let me help you… Ply!" The fairy circled around the leaves. A second later, Garet was standing up.

"Whew… Thanks," he grinned happily at Mia.

"Wait a second," I glanced around the inside of the tree. "Garet, I thought Isaac was holding on to you. Where is he?"

"What…?" Garet kicked through the leaves. "Strange, he isn't here. Now where could he have gone?"

"Over here," a familiar voice beckoned us. All of our attention turned towards the deeper end of the tree.

"Over where?" Mia replied, walking forward into the gloom. Garet and I followed her apprehensively, wondering what else was over there.

Isaac was waiting for us, and watched until we got close to him. Even in the darkness, I was surprised to find that there seemed to be no scratches on him. Had he landed on the leaves, too? No, he couldn't have. If he had, he would have been on top of Garet, also.

"Hm _hmroom!_" A familiar voice echoed throughout the tree. The dark gloom seemed to uplift slightly, and all of us could see better.

However, the air suddenly became thick and heavy, as if it were hard to breathe. I couldn't believe the mass amount of psynergy projected within this place. Well, Mercury Lighthouse had more, but the inside of Tret seemed to have all the psynergy condensed in one place. It wasn't a nice psynergy, either, like Mercury Lighthouse. This psynergy was invasive. It seemed to permeate not only my mind, but also my entire being. A growing feeling of dread crept into me. Maybe going inside Tret wasn't such a good idea after all.

"You…" The voice continued. "You hoped to find my kindly self?"

All of remained dead silent, looking at each other in a growing fear.

"Fools! You came here, and now you shall never leave! You will be turned into trees, and whither with the rest of us!"

"Oh yea?" Garet called out cheekily. "I don't think so! Remember what happened before? We got those dome-things and you couldn't do a thing to us!"

A laugh cut through us. "Is that so?" Tret's voice was full of malice and mischief. "Your strange powers protected you in the forest, but now, you are in the heart of my power!"

"Then I suppose we'll just have to give you a little heartburn…"

I rolled my eyes. Even in the face of death, Garet was making corny jokes. Oh yay.

"Get ready!" Isaac commanded us, drawing his sword. Each of us took out our respective weapons, and formed a circle so that our backs were against each other's. In this way, it would be impossible for Tret to sneak up on us.

I felt Tret's psynergy long before he appeared. The air around us condensed even more than before. Psynergy of some sort seemed to gently probe my mind, as if searching for a weak spot. This foreign psynergy continued to do this for a few seconds, until it found whatever it was that it was looking for. Then the energy began to burrow through my mind, and panic filled me as I realized what Tret was attempting.

"He's attacking our minds!" I exclaimed, causing my friends to jump. "If we don't finish this fast, we're all gonna turn into trees!"

"Over there!" Mia pointed in front of her. "I think that's him!"

All of our attention turned to where Mia was directing. Indeed, it must have been Tret. A floating set of thick vines was at the far corner of the tree.

"Flare!" Garet's psynergy cut through the greenery. The vines collapsed to the floor, and all of us were totally stunned at what we saw next.

It was a giant, floating head. Blue, intense psynergy outlined the creature, giving it a truly demonic appearance. After a split second, the vines re-grew protectively over the dryad.

"Was that…" Mia inhaled sharply.

"It's probably what's controlling Tret," Isaac nodded his head. "If we can defeat it…"

The ground around our feet began to rumble. Suddenly thick, terrible thorns erupted underneath our feet. I tried to jump out of the way, but for seem reason it was harder to move. Before I had time to recover, more of the same vines came from underneath the ground. One of the thorns scraped my cheek, and another tore a hole through the end of my cloak.

The four of us ended up getting separated. Tret was still in my line of vision, so I cast a quick whirlwind on it. The wind tore through the layer of protective vines, but they grew back just as quickly. "Gah!" I growled. "Curses…"

The psynergy attacking my mind had gotten even further. It had broken through my defenses, and I could sense it weaving its own ideas in my head. It felt as though a spider had entered my mind, and was unraveling the very things that made me. Instead it was replacing them with its own ideas… Like a web that clouded my mind.

Tret cast another round of Thorn, and this time all of us ended up getting separated into different corners of the tree. Isaac was the closest to the dryad, and I could see him running to the monster. Our leader cast a quick Quake, but it was completely ineffective against the floating head.

If we could hit it twice before the vines re-grew, I knew that we would be able to damage our foe. But each one of us was separated, and there was no way I could impart this knowledge to my friends without Tret hearing our plan. In desperation, I cast my gaze towards Garet. Miraculously, he caught my eye. Immediately I recognized his light of understanding. The two of us nodded our heads in silent agreement, knowing what we were to do.

"Whirlwind!"

"Flare!"

The wind easily cut through the vines. Before Tret had a chance to recover, Garet's fire raced across the dryad. The Holy Tree gave an unearthly shriek that seemed to rumble the entire structure.

"That's it!" Mia encouraged us, who was far behind me. Her fairy's presence suddenly was beside me. It healed my wounds, and I was grateful for her help.

The battle continued like this for some time. Garet and I used psynergy, Mia healed, and Isaac had gotten close enough to Tret to whack him with his sword.

But a curse was upon us, and we weren't causing enough damage to Tret nearly fast enough. My legs refused to move, and my arms were becoming the same way fast. Tret's Thorn was more painful, as I couldn't even begin to evade part of the attack. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to use psynergy, also. Garet must have been having the same problem, for his Flare attacks continued to decrease.

Mia kept casting Restore and Cure Poison upon herself and her teammates. It was more out of desperation, really, as neither psynergy even repelled Tret's mind psynergy.

There came a point where I had forgotten how to speak and use psynergy. My mind fought back against Tret with all its will, but it was nowhere near powerful enough. Mia's healing no longer reached me, and Garet had stopped using psynergy.

Only Isaac was still in a fighting condition, and it was a poor condition at that. Isaac was moving at a snail's pace; Tret's magic must have reached far in his mind. Without my Whirlwind and Garet's Flare, Isaac was too slow to catch Tret. The dryad would float temptingly near Isaac, cackling and floating easily away whenever Isaac would try to strike.

The evil dryad would occasionally cast Quake to knock Isaac off his feet. It took tremendous energy for our leader to force himself up. Indeed, I was surprised that he had been able to get up at all. I have always suspected that Isaac resisted Tret's psynergy the best since the two were Venus aligned.

Each step Isaac took was so obviously taxing. Small roots seemed to have attached themselves to Isaac's feet. Whenever Isaac took a step forward, he would break the plants. As soon as he put his foot down again, the roots would crawl all over his feet yet again.

There was no possible way for us to win. We were gonna die. We were doomed. Did I mention we were gonna die?

But I didn't want to be a tree!

If we failed, the lighthouses would be lit. It wouldn't really matter if Tret decided to keep us as trees or kill us… In the long run, Felix would ignite the lighthouses, and the apocalypse would occur. Then everyone would die. Maybe in this way, we'd be spared that fate? Hm… a cruel twist of irony.

Isaac had stopped taking steps forward. His chest heaved lightly as he glared at Tret. The sword within our leader's hand pointed to the ground.

The floating mass of vines that was Tret just cackled at its victory. It floated down lower to look at its newest and hardest acquired prize: Isaac. I tried to scream at Tret to leave Isaac alone, but no words came forth. The vines around the dryad lowered, and it floated down to laugh in Isaac's face…

…and with amazing speed that I did not recognize, Isaac's sword thrust itself right in Tret's forehead.

The floating head let out a series of screams, as blue blood poured from its head and onto Isaac's blade. I couldn't help but gape; how had Isaac done that? He could barely move, let alone move that fast. How on Weyard had he pulled that off?

A small earth djinni fell from Isaac's sword, and I immediately recognized it. Good ol' Flint, he must have been guiding Isaac's attack!

The floating head lost its blue glow, and collapsed on the ground. Then suddenly, it… vanished? My despair turned to joy. Isaac had defeated it! My first instinct was to run up to Isaac and congratulate him on his plan but… I still couldn't move! Why was that? We'd already defeaten Tret. What if I were to turn into a tree? Heck, for all I knew, I was _already_ a tree! Not good! Hm. No leaves yet though, so maybe not.

"Oh… Mmm…" Tret's voice echoed throughout the tree. It no longer sounded like he was enraged, but it still made all of us tense. Here I thought we'd just killed Tret, but evidently he was still alive…

"What…" The voice began, then became silent. It started again, this time holding great sorrow. "Oh, I see… My heart was lost in rage. I'm sorry, young ones, for putting you through so much. You've defeated the evil in my heart, and I am glad. I could not leave while such evil dwelled in my heart. Goodbye, and thank you, great warriors…"

"Wait!" Isaac's voice was hoarse, and I could hear the fear in it. It sounded like when he had spoken to our party after Mercury Lighthouse. All of us waited tensely as silence was met by Isaac's cry.

"…What?" Tret came back, albeit even fainter than before. "Oh. I see your predicament. I shall release you…" Psynergy flooded through my body, and I felt the spell weaken. My movement came back, and I sighed in relief as I began to shake out my stiffness. Around me, Garet and Mia did the same.

A small plant sprouted within the tree. It began to grow at a remarkable pace, climbing until it reached the hole at the top. The vine was sturdy, and immediately I recognized that it was a means of escaping the Holy Tree's heart.

"And now-" Tret began again.

"Hey!" Garet cut him off. "Wait a second! We can't just let Tret die like this!"

"That's right," I nodded my head. "We still need his help…"

"Huh…hroom… Why is that, children?"

"The people of Kolima are-" Mia began, but this time the Holy Tree was the one to interrupt us.

"Oh! Of course. I must release them before they die with me…"

We all breathed in relief at Tret's words. It seemed we had succeeded in awakening his kind side, as Laurel had asked.

Around us we felt a surge of psynergy. It was powerful at first, but it grew faint so fast that I wondered if I had indeed sensed anything at all.

"Hroom! My power no longer reaches the people of Kolima. People of Kolima, please forgive me…"

"Dang it!" Garet suddenly roared, making all of us jump. "Tret's too weak! We've done all this for nothing!"

I closed my eyes, sighing as I tried to clear my thoughts. There must have been something we missed. There must have been some way to heal the Holy Tree. "We'll think of something…" I said doubtfully, a poor excuse at best. "We can't let the people of Kolima just die."

Garet sat down moodily, his sword returning to the scabbard on his back. "How are we supposed to save Weyard if we can't even save the people of Kolima?" It was a question that I, also, had on my mind.

Mia sighed also, turning to our leader. "Let's just go, Isaac. There's nothing we can do."

Isaac shook his head, as if in disbelief. His eyes were distant. "Yea, let's go." He walked past all of us, who simply watched him. Our leader had already sheathed his sword, and easily pulled himself up the vine.

While he was halfway up, it suddenly occurred to me that I might not have the strength to climb it the way he had. All the other vines we had climbed had been leafy; this one was just like a rail. I glanced over to see what Mia would do, but to my shock she was already climbing below Isaac! The healer made it seem _easy_. Where had these people learned to do these things?

Trying not to show my apprehension, I walked over to the vine. Isaac had already made it to the top, and Mia was almost there also. I rubbed my hands together, giving them some warmth. They still felt stiff from Tret's psynergy. I placed them on the vine and… did nothing. I just sort of stared at them. Maybe I was expecting to float up, I don't know.

"Need some help, pipsqueak?" Garet had stopped sulking, and I couldn't help but jump when I found out he was right behind me.

"Uh." I peered up at the top where a little light filtered through, then followed the vine down to my hands. I was still trying to decide if this was worth my pride or not.

Garet grinned mischievously and leaned over my shoulder. "I won't tell Mia," he said softly.

"Wha-what?" I would have turned around to glare at Garet, but his head was right next to mine and I would've just whacked him. "Where on Weyard did _that _come from?" I demanded indignantly.

"Oh, come on," Garet was almost laughing, and he took a few steps away from me. He had evidently recovered very quickly about the people of Kolima. "Don't act like you don't _know_. I saw you hurry over there, while Mia was climbing. You looked _up_, hoping to see something, right?"

"Garet!" I turned around and hissed, completely shocked and unable to believe what Garet thought. "I didn't- I wasn't- Man, that's sick!"

"What are you two doing down there?" Mia's voice floated down from the top of the hole.

"Coming!" Garet called back. Without waiting for me, Garet picked and threw me up!

"Gah!" I wailed, my hands clasping the vine. Oh, sure, I was far up now… really far up… but I still wasn't at the top. I looked down at Garet who was grinning like a madman. "Not funny!" I shouted. My gaze turned back above the vine. The shaft of light was clearer, so I began to inch towards the top. Isaac and Mia's heads watched me from the hole.

"Hurry, c'mon slowpoke!" Garet grabbed the vine and began climbing himself. "Let's go! Or I'll push you forward!"

Of course that was enough for me to move faster. I still was moving pretty slow though. When I got close enough to the top, Isaac extended his hand towards me. Gratefully, I accepted it, and he pulled me forward. Mia decided to help behind Isaac. Evidently it was too much power, because when they heaved I was thrown a fair distance away from them.

"Man…" I growled, picking myself up, and noticing that I was still holding onto something. I stared at it stupidly, before realizing I was holding Isaac's glove. "Oh, uh, Isaac…" My eyes fell on him, not far from me. I stopped talking when I noticed a strange marking on the gloveless hand. It looked like four triangles, symmetrically placed next to each other to be part of a whole triangle.

Isaac quickly snatched the glove away from me and put it back on his right hand. Mia was staring, too.

Right at that moment Garet crawled out of the shaft. "Whoo!" He remarked loudly, completely oblivious to our unnatural silence. "Hey guys, I was thinking. Maybe Laura or whatever her name was could tell us what we can do to help the people of Kolima."

"You were thinking?" I turned around to face Garet, deciding to tactfully put the attention away from Isaac. "Now _that's _a change."

Garet scowled, and a flicker of a smile came to Mia. The four of us began to head out of the Holy Tree, as we had found ourselves back on the main level.

"No seriously," Garet explained while we climbed down from Tret. "She knew that we could get Tret's old self back. Now how'd she know that? She wouldn't just send us in there and then realize later, 'oh yea I guess Tret has no strength left. Uhh too bad.'"

"Her name's Laurel," I pointed out. "And I doubt a tree would know about master healing techniques. She didn't even know about our psynergy, remember? But still, I suppose it's worth a shot."

As soon as we reached the bottom, our party left Tret and found Laurel. "Ms. Laurel?" Mia called out respectfully, as we watched the huge tree.

Her eyes opened slowly, and finally rested on the Mercury Adept. "Yes, child? I must thank you all for restoring Tret's former self, though I fear you were too late to save the forest…"

"Yes, you're welcome…" Mia shifted uncomfortably under the nymph's gaze. "However, we were wondering if there is any way to save Sir Tret."

Laurel was silent, and we waited while she thought. "Well… there might be one way…" Immediately we all listened even more intently. "But…" Laurel hesitated. "No. It would be impossible. And it's nothing more than a fairy tale…"

"What would that be?" I asked, hoping to get some lead. "Anything would help us."

"Well… there is a story that speaks of the great healing powers of Mercury Lighthouse…" Ah. Was this what Mia had been talking about after we fought Saturos? "That when the beacon of the Lighthouse is let, Hermes's water will flow-"

"Hermes's water!" Garet, Mia, and I exclaimed all at the same time.

"I knew I should have taken a little bit with me…" I sighed. "Traveling back to Imil will give Felix and the others way too much time. Still, if there's no other way…"

"I have some," Mia said very quietly. Immediately our attention shifted to her. "When all of you were hurt by Saturos, I used the water for your wounds," Mia explained. She reached inside her robe and pulled out a simple glass bottle. A light cerulean liquid lay inside the glass, a cork preventing any of the precious liquid from being spilled. It was fine and looked identical to the sweet pure water of a lake.

"Hey…" After a second I recognized the bottle. It was the same one the old couple in Imil had given to us, when they asked us to search for Mia. "Wait a minute. Isn't that-"

I was interrupted by Mia's laughter. Isaac carried a strange expression on his face while his hands began to pat random parts of his own clothing and pack. Evidently he had realized the same idea as me.

"Sorry, Isaac," Mia apologized, though still smiling. "I needed something to carry the water in, and I saw it in your pack while Garet carried you. I just forgot to return it… sorry!" She padded up to Isaac and handed him the bottle with the crystal water. "It's yours. Keep it!"

Isaac accepted the bottle, and grinned sheepishly.

"You have the power to heal Tret?" Laurel asked, and which helped us remember that she was still present.

Isaac nodded his head once.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Laurel closed her eyes, and I could feel her relief. "Please, go pour it over his roots now."

We returned to Tret a few seconds later. Isaac uncorked the bottle, and slowly worked his way around the Holy Tree, until he had poured all the water.

When he was done, we waited for Tret to awaken. It didn't take long.

"Hroom… What is this power that flows through me? Life has returned to me yet again!" Tret's eyes opened, and we truly saw him for the first time.

"Tret…" Laurel's voice called, happiness hidden by her calmness. "Since you have recovered, so has our forest."

"Laurel…" The Holy Tree breathed. "I'm so sorry for making you worry."

"You must turn the people of Kolima into humans again," Laurel pressed.

"Yes, of course," Tret agreed. Strong psynergy waves sang from the Holy Tree. Its power was overwhelming, and I knew without a doubt that the people of Kolima were as they should be. "That should do it," Tret declared, once his energy had stopped flowing. "This curse will haunt them no more."

Our party grinned wildly and glanced at each other. I still couldn't believe we'd actually succeeded in breaking the curse! But…

"This has been bothering me for a while, Tret," I spoke to the tree. "How did you come across the power to turn people into trees?"

"Tret did not always possess this horrible power…" Laurel sighed.

"Indeed..." Tret agreed. "I only got it when sparkling gems fell through the sky and fell through my branches. Some of the elder trees have had similar things happen, and each time they gain a horrifying ability as a result."

"Sparkling gems…" Garet repeated. "Do you think he means Psynergy Stones?"

"Must be," I nodded my head. "All the monsters inside Tret possessed psynergy. I wouldn't be surprised if they gained some of their abilities from the stones."

"I just can't believe psynergy stones caused all this trouble…" Garet shook his head.

"The people of Kolima had taken their axes against my forest," Tret began again, ignoring Garet and me for the time being. "Young saplings who had only seen but a single spring cried out in pain while the humans cut them down for… bah… you wouldn't believe it. I was indeed angered by my companions' pain. Then those gems fell in my branches… and my fury overtook me!"

"Yes," Laurel said softly. "The gems came to me whilst I was in great sorrow. While we mourned for the trees, these gems gave shape to our emotions. Our hearts' desires were transformed into actions, and yet we had no idea…"

"Those gems increased my anger tenfold, and I could no longer control it," Tret growled, evidently still angry.

"Did any of the saplings gain this terrible power?" Laurel asked, still sounding faint.

"No," Tret grunted. "Only us elder trees."

"That means the same thing could have happened to other places, too!" Garet exclaimed, looking shocked.

"You must have fought many monsters to get here." Laurel stated. It seemed pretty random, until it hit us what she was talking about.

"Oh… Oh no…" Mia breathed.

"Those monsters… maybe they were just animals that… oh Sol…" Garet closed his eyes.

Mutated animals… not good. A sudden horrible thought struck me. What if this had happened to _people_, too? If it could twist animals in such a way… Hm. Yet another reason to prevent alchemy from being unleashed on the world. It could create horrible monsters beyond imagination. To think that just these stones caused animals to go insane… True alchemy would turn the world upside down.

"Those gems have brought horrible evil to this world…" Tret growled again.

A sudden surge of psynergy interrupted us. It came from Laurel's direction, and we watched as the waves ascended into the sky. "Laurel!" I called out. "What are you doing? I had guessed you posses psynergy also, but…"

"What do you see, Laurel?" Tret pressed.

"It's true…" Laurel replied contritely. "All the animals… they're nothing more than monsters. And beyond the river that nourishes our forest… lies a great evil. Another forest has arisen there… One of great power. It has a mind of its own."

"Do you plan to go south?" Tret asked us. We waited for Isaac to answer.

"Yeah…" Isaac nodded his head. "That's where Felix went. In fact, we should really leave now."

"Oh…" Tret seemed saddened by our leave, but perked up fast. "Well, you have done so much for us. I would go across the evil forest as quickly as possible, for it will only grow worse over time. Farewell, warriors. You have done much by saving Kolima, the forest, and me. I will never forget the debt I owe you. One day I will find a way to repay you."

"No need," I shook my head. "Thanks though, Tret." I readjusted the pack on my shoulder and looked at my group. Everyone seemed ready, so we left Laurel and Tret.

Psynergy stones that could change animals into monsters… I'd have to keep that in mind for the future.

Night was beginning to creep over the forest. With any luck we'd be able to reach it to Kolima and sleep there.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I updated. Ok, I deserve to be killed for this chapter. I actually had 9/10s of it done 3 months ago and just never finished. Mer. Sorry folks. Hey has it almost been a year already? Wow. I mean, wow. Well I did write a lot of other stuff, some of it... not fanfic. Sorry guys. I still want to finish this story.

I was never good at monkey bars or climbing rails and stuff either. I always wondered how Isaac did it so easily.


	17. Was That Just the Lighting, or

Quick A/N: Alcohol reference again. Not that you actually care.

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 17: Was That Just the Lighting, or…

The town of Kolima had come alive. The sun had already set, and yet the entire village was awake. They were dancing, and yelling, and shouting… All of these festivities took place around a huge bonfire. There was also a keg of beer lying out in the open, which was pretty stupid. Some little kid could have easily snuck up and snatched a drink.

"This is Kolima, village of lumberjacks!" One drunk roared at the top of his head, not caring that he looked like a complete fool sprawled across the grass. "I'll shout it loud and clear!" He slurred. "This is Kol-i-ma!"

A young woman, standing near us, was staring at her reflection in her drinking cup. Her other hand held a hairbrush, which continued to stroke her blond hair. Not a lock was out of place, but that didn't stop her. "Oh yes," she murmured, not noticing us. "Golden wheat hair is much better than nasty leaves. Ah, maybe we shouldn't have hurt the sacred tree. We rely on the forest so much… Maybe now we can restore harmony in the forest."

Isaac tapped her lightly on the shoulder, and the woman visibly jumped. "Sorry," he apologized, noticing her surprise. "Can you tell us where the inn is?"

"Uh… the inn?" The woman repeated, turning around behind her. She pointed to one of the large structures, made from the stump of a great tree. "That's it right there."

"Thanks!" Garet nodded his head to her, while we walked towards the indicated direction.

The villagers were too happy to even realize that their saviors were right next to them. Still, it was best not to get so much attention, and it certainly made moving around much easier. The people of Kolima thought three great and mighty warriors with beards had defeated the Holy Tree! How on Weyard they came up with this story was beyond me.

We reached the inn easily and without an incident. Isaac paid the innkeeper, but before we went up to our rooms, I leaned over the counter. "Excuse me," I began politely. "I thought Kolima was a lumberjack community. Will these people continue to cut down the forest?" It was a question that had bothered me on the way back to town. Tret still had awesome power. He had turned the people into trees without knowing it. Who knew if it could happen again?

"Nope," the innkeeper shrugged. "They say McCoy halted the palace construction. Without the work, all the lumberjacks will probably go back home. Most of them didn't live here to begin with."

"Ah," I nodded my head, glad at his answer. At least Kolima would be safe for a while then. "That's good. Thanks." I hastened to catch up to my friends, who had already begun climbing up the stairs.

The room was horribly small. Even worse, it only contained one bed. Evidently they didn't get many visitors.

Garet visibly winced at our room. "Aw, man… So, who's going to take the bed?"

"Mia…" Isaac replied, before turning around to face her. "Is that ok?" He asked, after a slight pause.

"Uh…" Mia hesitated. "Well, um, alright. Are you sure it's ok, though? What about everyone else?" She looked at me and Garet.

"Yeah, it's fine, I don't mind," Garet shrugged, but I could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Sure, it's fine with me too," I agreed. "But what about upstairs? There's no more beds up there?" If there wasn't, it was probably best for Mia to be a bit elevated than us anyway…

"He said there was only one open room…" Isaac shrugged, referring to the innkeeper.

"Ok…" I nodded slowly. "Well… I guess it would be best if we got a few blankets together for the floor then."

Isaac and Garet agreed, and within a short amount of time we had gathered the necessary materials for make-shift beds. Man… When someone goes to an inn, they usually expect to at least get a bed. Floors are just… hard and cold… and not fun.

* * *

Something was missing. Shallow breathes around me… and… and? It was too quiet. Couldn't be bothered to think about it at the moment, though… and ow, my leg was hurting. Why was my leg hurting? It felt like someone had stabbed a dagger in it or something… but then there would have been blood.

The pain in my right leg and the uneasy sensation that something was missing woke me up. The first thing I did was reach under the covers and feel my leg. Yep… There was a knot there alright. It hurt like crazy, too. Maybe it was just a growing pain. Then again, it was probably due to all our running around Weyard for the past couple of days… That would make sense too.

Since I was wide awake now, I shifted to see the room more clearly. It still felt like something was missing. Garet was some distance away, but his breaths were audible. There was another make-shift bed from blankets, but it was too dark to tell if Isaac was inside. Mia's bed… was empty? The sheets had been pulled away, but her form was gone.

Her absence was enough to worry me. It was the middle of the night. Maybe she was there and I just couldn't see…

To make sure she was truly gone, I crept up to her bed. Yeah, she was definitely not there. I doubted she went far. Perhaps if I looked around Kolima…

As I turned around to go down the inn's stairs, I could see Isaac's blanket bed clearly. Oh no, he was gone too. Mia and Isaac both gone at the same time? That couldn't be good. What on Weyard could they be doing in the middle of night?

I grabbed my cloak and hurried down the stairs, as quietly as possible. If Garet woke up (which I doubted), he'd be more than alarmed to find all of his companions missing. Still, I wasn't planning on being gone long. Once I found Isaac and Mia, I was going back to sleep. No one should be up at such an insane hour.

The two weren't in the lobby room. They must have gone outside…

I opened the inn's door and glanced outside. What used to be a large bonfire only contained small embers. They flickered feebly, but produced enough light to illuminate the surrounding area. A figure was seated on a log, facing the dying fire, but away from me. She was much too slender to have been Isaac, and her hair too long to have been Mia.

As I drew closer, though, I realized it _was _Mia. Her hair was no longer held within her ponytail. Mia seemed more beautiful without it, but I wasn't about to tell her that. As I came closer to her, Mia heard my footsteps. Her head turned around, and her bright eyes met mine. When they did, hers seemed to dull slightly. Perhaps she was disappointed, though I couldn't imagine why.

"Oh, hello, Ivan," Mia greeted me, though somewhat blandly. She scooted towards one end of the log, allowing me enough room to sit beside her.

"Not who you were expecting?" I asked, taking my place, but watching the fire instead of her.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to seem that way," she apologized, blushing slightly. "I just wasn't expecting you. Why are you awake so late?"

"I could ask you the same question," I shook my head slightly. "When I woke up, both you and Isaac were gone. What are you doing here? And where's Isaac?"

"He's…" Mia began, though I could tell she was thinking hard. "Actually, I really don't know where Isaac is. I heard him get up in the middle of the night, so I… so I followed him. I saw him leave the inn but… when I looked outside he was gone. So… I figured that I would ask him what he was doing when he got back. That's why I'm waiting here."

My brow furrowed slightly. "How long have you been waiting here? It isn't good to stay up all night."

Mia shrugged. "It could have been five minutes, or it could have been one hour. I've lost track of time."

"Well, we've got a tough journey tomorrow. What with crossing that an evil forest and all…" I hinted, but Mia didn't budge from her spot.

Neither of us spoke for a while. The fire's embers were rapidly extinguishing, and it was only a matter of time before we were drenched in darkness. Right when I was about to tell Mia we should get back, she decided to speak.

"Hey Ivan…" Mia said so softly, that I wondered if she had spoken at all.

"Huh?" I asked rather unintelligently, turning to look at her.

"Well… I was thinking…" She bowed her head slightly. "About what happened in Kolima… When we were leaving Tret."

"The evil forest?" I asked, thinking that she was going to make some reference as to what I said earlier.

"No," Mia shook her head. "I mean… when Isaac's glove came off…."

"Oh…" I blinked, unsure of what to say. Maybe it was just the lighting and we really hadn't seen anything at all.

"I mean," Mia continued, "I don't see how anyone would get such strange markings. They must mean something special. He didn't want us to see them… Like… He was scared of them… or maybe of what we'd think…"

I was silent for a while, debating about whether or not I should tell Mia what I had seen in Bilibin. It just might make her worry more… But then again, it seemed like her place to know. "Actually, Mia… um. In Bilibin, Isaac came into the room with all these strange tears. One of them… seemed symmetrical, almost as if someone had put it there on purpose. It was a diamond… Not sure what all this means though."

Mia frowned. "Isaac's hiding something from us. When Isaac's arm was broken in Mercury Lighthouse, I had to treat it. But there were all these weird markings and signs…"

"Er…" Ok, now it was my turn to worry. Why would Isaac have that? "But… That doesn't make sense... at all…"

"I know," Mia sighed in frustration. "That's why I wanted to ask Isaac tonight about it. I thought maybe he'd be more willing to talk without so many people around."

Translation: 'I thought Isaac would be more willing to talk without you are Garet around.' Thanks, Mia. Thanks. "I want to know, though, too," I argued, feeling a little bit defensive. "Come on, Mia, if you find something out, at least tell me. I'll stay up with you and wait for Isaac. I really want to know."

Mia smiled sheepishly. "Um, alright. Sorry, Ivan. But you know, if he isn't-"

The sound of footsteps immediately cut our conversation short. Both of us simultaneously turned our heads around to see who it was.

It was dark; really dark. But anyone could have picked out Isaac's signature scarf in our vision. Isaac saw us also, though he probably didn't hadn't recognized us. His hand was on the inn's door, and he was frozen as he tried to pick out who we were. "Uh… Hi?" He asked hesitantly, and now we knew without a doubt that this was Isaac.

"Hi!" I greeted him cheerfully.

"Isaac!" Mia moaned softly. "Where have you been? What were you doing? Why on Weyard are you up at this time of night?"

"Oh, Ivan and Mia…" Isaac's form seemed to relax a little. "I was just walking around. I wasn't doing anything. I couldn't sleep. …What are you guys doing here?"

"Wondering where you were," I shrugged, and stood up. I began to make my way towards him. "Hey, Isaac, feeling more tired yet?"

Isaac seemed wary when I got close enough to see him. "Maybe…" He replied ambiguously.

Mia had followed behind me. "Well, do you have some time? We wanted to talk to you about something."

"Um…" Isaac opened the inn door slightly. "That depends on what it is."

"About earlier today, while in Tr- hey!" I had begun speaking, but Isaac had opened the door and gone inside it.

"Wait!" Mia called out, hurrying past me, trying to catch up to Isaac. I followed them, until we were all climbing up the stairs. "Look, Isaac," Mia tried again. "If there's something going on, please tell us. I don't understand what you're so worried about."

"I'm not worried," Isaac replied, and he said it so convincingly that I almost believed him. "We just don't have time for this now. That… evil forest or whatever… Is going to be tough to travel. Look, guys, I'm tired, just leave me alone, ok?"

So we stopped on the stairs and just watched as he entered our room. He left the door open for us, yet neither of us made a move to enter. "Could have gone better…" I sighed. We'd learned nothing, and managed to get Isaac ticked off. Yay.

Mia sighed as well. "At least _we _got to talk, Ivan. Even if Isaac's just making an excuse to not tell us, we should get to sleep. It isn't like we can do anything else now."

"Yeah," I closed my eyes slightly. "He'll tell us when he's ready. I think."

* * *

A/N: I don't see why Mia and Ivan are so worried about Isaac's little markings. The answer is obviously one of these two: 

a) Isaac has a piece of the triforce.

b) Isaac has turned his entire body into a transmutation circle, like Scar's brother.

Duh. Of course. Why can't they even consider one of those two? ((cough))

Anyway, I forgot to mention something important last chapter. FF has finally banned reviewer responses. ((cry)) I will respond to reviews that are signed. Or, if you do not have an FF account, just put down your email and I will email you. Otherwise, I can't respond if I don't know how to contact you. Sorry, but that's the way it is.

Oh, speaking of Full Metal. My friend came up with this really good idea (or at least, _I _think it's really good) that combines FMA and GS, but the thing is, he will probably never write it. So if you're interested in writing a fic that deals with FMA and GS, just say so in a review and I will respond and tell you how to contact him. Assuming you give me a way that I can contact you in.

* * *

Acknowledgements: 

I do not own Golden Sun. It belongs to Camelot and Nintendo. Neither do I own Zelda, it is a trademark of Nintendo. Full Metal Alchemist belongs to Square Enix.

Hey, that reminded me of random information that you don't really care about. I got this GS game for a friend for her birthday, so I turned it on to erase the already current file, right? Well someone had named Isaac Enix. So when I turned on the game the file read: Enix Squire. Pff. Squire Enix. Square Enix. Someone has a lot of nerve, mixing Camelot's stuff with Square Enix's.


	18. Fuchin Temple

Golden Sun Shadowed

Chapter 18: Fuchin Temple

We left early that morning. It was tough, after staying up for part of the night. Garet was annoyingly brisk. _He _hadn't been awake during insane hours. Isaac seemed totally unaffected by his sleep deprivation, but Mia and I were dragging. Garet and Isaac were a few steps ahead of us, talking about Sol knows what. Well, actually, Garet was the only one talking, Isaac just nodded his head every now and then.

After we left Kolima, we passed the bridge. The bridge keeper was pretty weird. He asked us if we were going across. When we told him we were, he acted surprised, and kept watching us suspiciously. It didn't really matter, though, because we wasted no time continuing our journey.

That guy had probably been a tree before. If we hadn't saved Tret, there would have been no way to cross the river. Well, unless we decided to swim and miraculously survive the currents. Still, I had doubted Isaac for trying to save the people of Kolima at first. It took me a while to realize that we had no choice.

About midday Mogall Forest loomed before us. Even from our distance, it looked _huge_. The trees seemed to span across the southern horizon. As we got closer, it became apparent that there was some building near the forest.

"What is that?" Garet asked, pointing straight at the blue object in the distance. "I haven't heard of another town around here."

I squinted, making out the features of what seemed to be a large house. "I have no idea. We'll have to get closer to know."

"What about Mogall Forest?" Mia asked gently, directing her attention to Isaac. "Shouldn't we hurry to catch up with Saturos and Menardi? We don't have any time to waste."

By now I was thoroughly interested in the strange building. It was some sort of design that I had never seen before. It reminded me of something that the people of Xian would construct. "But guys," I protested. "If this forest used to be a prairie, then the people nearby would have some information on it. Wouldn't it be better to go there first? At least we'll have some idea what we're about to go into. This place isn't out of the way. Why not stop for a few minutes?"

"Yes," Isaac agreed with me, and nodded his head once. "I'm worried about Felix and the others, but we might end up wasting time by getting lost. If there's people there, they can help us."

As we got closer, we realized that the building was actually on higher ground than us. It was built right into the mountain's ledge. The river we had been following had a source: a cascade. The waterfalls cut across the mountains and flowed into a small pond that eventually opened to become a river. Lilly pads dotted the pond, along with a few out of place stakes jutting from the water. These stakes were flattened; large enough for a person to jump across them. Indeed, a person was sitting cross-legged underneath the water fall. He was obviously…

"Hey, what do you think that guy's doing over there?" Garet pointed towards the one sitting under the last waterfall.

I grinned slightly, surprised that Garet didn't know. "He's meditating," I explained.

"Mediating?" Garet frowned. I started to laugh quietly. Garet just shook his head at me. "That doesn't make sense. Why would anyone want to mediate with a waterfall? Stop laughing and answer me, dang it, Ivan!"

Some child, a few years younger than me, began to walk down the mountain. We watched him as he did; the kid seemed to be floating, but then I realized there were stairs carved onto the rock's surface. He must have been a monk: his head was shaved and he wore what looked like a school uniform. Except, this school uniform was more like a robe. You know, one of those things that girls wear… Uh, that's probably disrespectful; I'll just stop that description now.

"What I want to know is why there are people living here," Mia said softly, still watching the monk who was coming towards us.

"Greetings, travelers, and welcome to Fuchin Temple!" The little monk said, and his voice was so high pitched it made me wince. For some reason I had always imagined monks with these deep, throaty voices. Mainly I pictured these old guys since monks are bald…

"Hello," Mia and I said, while at the same time Garet said "hi!" Isaac just nodded his head in acknowledgement of the salutation.

"For what reason have you four come here?" The monk chirped. "Have you come to see Master Nyunpa?"

"We came here to see if anyone knows about the forest right next to you," I explained.

"Ah, Mogall Forest, no?" The monk watched us carefully as we nodded our heads in agreement. "It always used to be Mogall _Prairie_. But one night, while all of us slept, a forest sprung up in its place. When we awoke, the prairie had simply vanished: in its place were a multitude of trees." For a little kid, this guy sure had quite the array of words… No one in Kalay would have been able to speak like that…

"I guess that answers that question," Garet shrugged.

"Who is Nyunpa?" Isaac asked, still watching the little monk.

"Master Nyunpa?" The child repeated, his face suddenly beaming. "Why, he's our Master monk, of course. He knows absolutely everything. He's the one who trained us." The monk's face began to wilt fast as he kept talking. "But right now, he's fasting to become enlightened. It is a truly great sacrifice. He is wasting away to nothing. He won't last in this world much longer… If you desire to see him, I'm afraid you can't. We won't stop you from going into the Temple… But he responds to no one's words. Though you might not be able to reach Nyunpa, Fuchin Temple always welcomes visitors. Please feel free to rest here as long as you like."

We thanked him, before letting the young monk return to whatever business he had. Meanwhile the four of us huddled into a small group.

"Well, doesn't look like there's much here…" I glanced at Isaac. "Should we just leave?"

Isaac closed his eyes, as if thinking about his answer. After a few seconds had ticked by, he shook his head. "The monk said Nyunpa knew everything… He might know more about Mogall Forest."

"But the kid also said that guy won't answer to anyone…" Garet scowled.

"I suppose we can figure it out when we get there," I shrugged. Everyone nodded, seeming to agree with our makeshift plan. "Let's not take too long though… If Felix crossed the bridge before it was closed, he must be ahead of us by quite a lot."

"Actually…" Isaac hesitated. It suddenly occurred to me that we were all staring at him. It felt like Isaac never spoke unless absolutely necessary… so when he did speak, all of us watched him like a hawk. That's actually probably pretty creepy… maybe I shouldn't stare at him in such an intense way next time. "Garet, Mia," he glanced between the two. They both blinked innocently at him. "Why don't you two stay around here and talk to the monks? Ask around for Felix and the others… we might get an idea of how far they are in front of us. Ivan and I will go see this Nyunpa.

We agreed on a plan once again, this time breaking our miniature circle. Garet was grinning broadly at Mia. Pervert… he was absolutely enthralled to spend alone time with Mia. Yeah, well, he didn't know that _I_ had spent quality time with her last night. Wait, that came out wrong… we just talked… but yeah! Stupid Garet.

Isaac and I left Mia and Garet to their task. We took the stairs up to the top of the Temple. I was still amazed at how they'd seemingly carved it out of the mountain itself. Someone very skilled must have worked on the stairs.

When we reached the top and received a better view of the temple, I was equally impressed by the craftsmanship. I had heard that monks typically lived frugally, so I had pictured them living in some dingy shack-like temple. But Fuchin Temple was painted with bright white and red colors, the roof a clear blue. Its structure wasn't just reminiscent of Xian's buildings. Fuchin Temple looked exactly like the temple in Xian.

I realized with a start that Isaac had not stopped to admire the view like I had. I hurried to catch up to him; he'd already pushed the temple's doors open.

The temple was fairly bare. Only an old and deteriorating monk sat cross-legged at the far end of the room, illuminated by the light of four symmetrical fires on the floor. The monk sat cross-legged, on top of a yin-yang symbol. The monk's cheek bones protruded from his face, while the rest of his body was creased as a medal to his age and wisdom. That little monk had been right before… Nyunpa _was_ wasting away to nothing. I could see the outline of his bones from his thin clothes.

"Hello," I called out, while Isaac and I walked closer to the master monk. "Sorry to interrupt, but we could really use some information." I paused. As expected, there was no anwer.

"Mind Read?" I suggested, turning to Isaac. My companion nodded, before extending his hand.

I couldn't get used to holding Isaac's hand, no matter how much I did it. But for the sake of letting Isaac hear Nyunpa's words as well, I accepted the outstretched hand. Then I placed my other hand on Nyunpa's shoulder. The elderly monk didn't even acknowledge my touch. I probably could've whacked him with a sledgehammer and he still wouldn't have budged.

I sighed, casting Mind Read.

Suddenly, Nyunpa jumped at my touch. _What is this? Who speaks to my mind?_

The thought was so clear, that I jumped as well. I glanced at Isaac. His eyes were wide. We'd both heard…

Nyunpa slowly opened his eyes. "Young Master… was it your voice I heard just now in my mind?"

He seemed to be staring directly at me. I opened my mouth for an answer, but instead my mouth just hung there. How could he have sensed my psynergy?

"Y-yeah," I managed to stutter intelligently. Had we stumbled upon yet another Adept?

"I knew it!" The old man jumped to his feet. I'm surprised they didn't break under the effort. I could see the bones in his legs; he was so thin and weak. "You follow _them_, do you not?"

A second ticked by. I wasn't sure if Nyunpa was talking to me or Isaac.

"Yes," Isaac finally said when I didn't reply.

Them…? Could Nyunpa possibly know about Felix and the others? Or was Nyunpa just psyching us out…

"I knew it!" The old man chuckled. "But you must go through Mogall Forest first…" His face suddenly darkened. "Mogall Forest has become a cursed place. The very trees hold grudges against humankind, and will lead you in circles, till the monster come and finish you off while you're at your weakest. No normal human could reach the other side."

More fun forests. This was beginning to become a regular occurrence.

"But perhaps I could, young master…" A smile flickered on to Nyunpa's face. "If you can endure the test of the waterfall grotto, I will tell you Mogall Forest's secret. Will you take the test?"

What the heck. We'd already wasted time. Why not waste some more?

"I guess…" Isaac didn't seem particularly delighted. His forehead was furrowed, mouth drawn in a straight line.

Nyunpa merely chuckled, rubbing his hands together. His eyes glinted, and a giant smile had sprawled across his face. "Well then…" Just as quickly, he fell back to his former cross-legged sitting position. But this time…

Psynergy radiated out of his body. I recognized its wavelength immediately. It was Mind Read. I felt the Jupiter psynergy fly outside – in fact, I let my mind be whisked away with his own energy. In my mind's eye, I saw a man sitting beneath the waterfall. I recognized him immediately. It was the one who had been meditating earlier… whom Garet and I had briefly talked about.

Nyunpa's Mind Read did not stop there, however. I could feel his presence within my mind as well. Instinctually I pictured a barricade in my mind; a layer of chains so thick that none could break through.

_Young Master…_

It was Nyunpa's voice. He sounded slightly amused.

_Do you enjoy reading the minds of others?_

I stopped my mental enforcement, actually considering Nyunpa's psychic words.

_I do_, I admitted. _Probably more than I should… But it's annoying, sometimes. I want to respect everyone's privacy, but I can't guess what they're thinking. Especially when Isaac acts all secretive._

I mentally slapped myself, struggling to re-create the barrier I had formed. I hadn't meant to tell Nyunpa more than the first two words. But speaking through minds was a lot harder to withhold information from the other connected mind.

Nyunpa chuckled in my mind. _It is good that you reserve your power. If you used your ability all the time, you would grow to hate it. You are just like any other human being, now – you must guess the thoughts and feelings of your friends'. For your own sake, as well as theirs, you should not read their minds._

I didn't trust myself to answer Nyunpa mentally again. But it seemed as though he weren't expecting an answer anyway, for he abruptly shut off our mind link.

"Go now, Isaac!" Nyunpa suddenly shouted.

Both Isaac and I jumped. After speaking telepathically with Nyunpa, his physical voice was like a blaring trumpet pressed against my ear. Although Isaac probably jumped because Nyunpa knew his name. Thanks to me, of course… not that Isaac had heard our little telepathic conversation.

"Just remember, you are not the only one who can read minds," the monk smirked confidently. I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or Isaac.

I figured the 'go now!' part was a subtle dismissal, so Isaac and I left the temple. We began the descent on the long stairs carved in the mountain. Below us, I could see red and blue outlines of human beings – obviously, Garet and Mia. Although the monks were easy to pick out too, what with their bald heads catching the sunlight –

I wonder if I can be smote for disrespectful descriptions.

This was one of the few times I was with Isaac – alone. But after last night I wasn't prepared to press him for any info. Even though I wanted to know more about his hands, which he seemed so intent to hide…

I actually considered using mind read, which only made me think of Nyunpa's words. I didn't need him to tell me what to do – I would never mind read Isaac (or Garet or Mia for that matter) again. Thoughts and memories belong to their individual owner. That owner decides who and when to share their secrets. By using mind read for such selfish personal desire would be the same as stealing.

That did _not_, however, limit me from reading the random passerby's mind. That was something totally different: I was searching for information in order to fulfill my quest. Ok, heck with it. By limiting myself from mind reading Isaac, I wanted to mind read whatever poor sap that crossed my path. As if this could somehow avenge what I'd been deprived.

Isaac and I reached the last step. Garet and Mia were already waiting there for us. "Any luck?" I asked, glancing between the two.

They both shook their heads. Mia frowned. "If they passed before Kolima was cursed, there's no telling how far ahead they are."

"I guess that just means we'll have to hurry as fast as we can, and then we'll catch up to them," Garet said, glancing between me and Isaac, as if searching for our approval.

"If they didn't stop at Fuchin Temple, they're hurrying as fast as they can too," I sighed. "It's too bad there isn't some sort of shortcut that we could take."

"But there is no such shortcut," Mia pointed out the obvious (un)helpfully.

"So we'll just have to hurry as fast as we can," Garet repeated. "Alright, let's go tackle Kolima Forest's wannabee."

Garet, Mia, and I all nodded. We turned toward Mogall Forest-

"Wait," Isaac commanded softly. Immediately all three of us halted in our tracks. "Ivan and I talked with Nyunpa. We won't be able to pass Mogall without knowing its secret."

Oh no, not this again. "We don't have time to take a test, Isaac. If Felix and the others could get through Mogall-"

"But maybe Mogall was still a prairie then," Isaac looked at me so sharply, I withered beneath his gaze. He seemed to notice, because his eyes softened. "I mean… we could end up wasting more time wandering in Mogall."

"Maybe…" I muttered. Maybe if you could trust the words of a half-dead monk who was probably disillusioned by the pangs of hunger. "So you want to take Nyunpa's test, Isaac?"

Isaac didn't even hesitate for a second. He just nodded his head.

"Could someone please fill us in on what you two are talking about?" Garet glared at us. Oh yeah, I forgot that he and Mia weren't there…

"I'll tell you on the way," I offered. Besides, this test was probably going to take some time.

------------------------------

A/N: I updated. Wow. Umm I wish I could tell you that I formed my resolve to finish this story or something, but the thing is, … I just felt like writing a chapter, so I did. So uh. Hello to the people who are actually still reading after a crazy long break.


End file.
